Someone To Watch Over Me
by One Red Shoe
Summary: Dumbledore is supposed to be dead, so why is he sending Hermione a letter? Why did Fawkes and Snape disappear and did Hermione mean to fall through Snape's ceiling? This is a story of the unexpected and how sometimes what you wish for helps you move forward and heals you. AU and EWE, with a side of MM/AD, HP/DM and GW/NL.
1. Tears for the supposed dead

**Disclaimer:-** I own nothing and earn nothing from this story, J.K. Rowling and Associates own this world. However my imagination loves to play with the characters.

xox

**Tears for the supposed dead**

_Tears, the battle is still ongoing and I'm standing here in tears._ Hermione Granger looked with horror at the scene in front of her. _Why do I care that he's dead? Would he have spared a thought for me_, she stifled a tiny sob. Looking back out the passage where Harry and Ron had disappeared minutes before, _they've already gone. Taken the memories and fled the horror. Why am I still standing here?_

Her conscience answered for her, _because you know, you care. Because he's not the monster everyone thinks he is, even if he did work hard to make everybody believe it._

The young woman wiped her eyes and forced herself to turn away. What was still left to be done was weighing heavily on her.

Uncertain as to why she couldn't tear herself away, Hermione took a reluctant step back. She caught a slight hand movement in her peripheral vision, "Merciful Merlin," she gasped, _did his finger just move? Is he still alive?_

Even though Hermione thought it may have been her imagination. That tiny glimmer of hope had her casting away her bravado, and she was instantly at his side on her knees in his blood. Placing two shaking fingers on the side of his throat that didn't have the gaping hole in it, her gasp was loud in the silent room, the charms employed to make it appear haunted must have broken with the main castle wards.

"Shit, shit, shit," her voice sounded loud, words ascending in pitch and impetus as she said them, "There's a pulse."

It might have been weak and thready, but it was definitely there. Searching through her trusted beaded bag, her tears turned into full blown sobs when she realised there was nothing left in it to help him.

Hermione had never said anything to anyone about the reason she was kneeling beside a man who supposedly hated her, blubbering like a baby.

The day before Bill and Fleur's wedding she had anonymously received a fully stocked potions kit. Each vial was carefully labelled in Severus Snape's spidery scrawl, even minute instructions on the vials of potions she didn't recognise. One of those had saved Harry's life after Godric's Hollow.

Hermione had known somehow that it had been her Potions Master who had provided it, who else could of? The man's keen intellect had fathomed what they were going to attempt.

Also that night in the forest of Dean, when Harry found the sword of Gryffindor, refills for the most used potions had mysteriously appeared in the kit, along with a new one. She'd known then who had delivered the sword to them.

However she kept her silence, knowing it would only cause another argument. Other things she had needed had also appeared in the same manner from time to time, the most convincing evidence among other books was one on Occlumency, which had saved their plans when Bellatrix had tortured her, no one had been able to break into her mind.

Now it came to saving the man who had obviously ensured their victory, there was nothing left to help him, for some reason this was the last straw for Hermione. She had hated the last year, pulled away from her studies, the one thing she loved in life, missing out on completing her N.E.W.T.S. in order to traipse around the country side with two over opinionated reckless hormone ridden idiot boys.

Attempting to keep them all alive, or at least from killing themselves because of their impulsiveness, or deserting the cause before they completed the task. She'd had such plans for herself. Leaving Hogwarts without finishing had been a bitter blow.

In the end she'd come out of the experience a much wiser woman. Harry Potter may still be her friend, but he was impetuous and reckless, and she realised now would never have survived without her constant badgering and support. He'd be dead as a dodo, Hermione had lost count of the number of times it had been her expertise or sheer gut churning courage that had saved his life, but did he recognise this? Hermione scoffed to herself, of course he didn't.

Then there was Ronald Weasley, she had no respect and little friendship left for him. He was a selfish and immature little twerp, too lazy to get out of his own way and too stupid to realise the fact.

Finally all these things came crashing down on top of her, and this was the one situation that pushed her over the edge. Exhaustion took over and her emotions stirred into desperation.

The young woman collapsed in a sobbing heap, her still untapped resources of elemental magic literally rippling out of her seeking help to solve this problem.

A sudden flash of shimmering red and gold filled the room. Initially she squealed in fright grabbing for the wand she currently used which had clattered to the floor. Shocked out of her tears, she sat erect, "Fawkes!"

The phoenix landed on her Professor's leg and held out his foot, there was a sizable missive attached. Hermione noticed that contact with the fiery bird instantly increased the deathly pale Professor's breathing rate.

Through her sheen of distress Hermione saw the bird's tears being offered to heal the gaping wound. However, as she took the offered letter, both Fawkes and the Potion Master shimmered away. Stunned into a standing position, she stared at the empty place they had just occupied, then vaguely down at the letter.

There was a message appearing on the front, she gasped in further amazement. The loopy script of Albus Dumbledore stared back at her, she was still gasping in surprise while she read.

"_I knew you would be powerful enough to summon my familiar from such a distance Miss Granger. Victory is now assured. Keep this missive safe until the battle's won. Say nothing to anyone and read it in a private moment. I thank you for your discretion and in advance for following the enclosed instructions." _

It wasn't signed, but she knew who had sent it. As the words disappeared into nothingness Hermione realised she'd just been handed another task. Sighing with fatigue, she stuffed the letter into her bag and took a moment to think.

It was then she noticed the blood on her, and something lying in the quickly drying gore on the rough wooden floor. Tapping it with her foot, she realised it was an ebony wand, his wand.

Hermione gasped, _if he'd had his wand, why didn't he fight back. Did he think he was destined to die?_ Her emotions started to spiral out of control again at these thoughts. Especially when she realised how sad that was, he had thought his only way out was death.

Swallowing hard, she wondered, _was he really that forsaken,_ s_o few knowing his worth?_ Sighing, she finally cleaned herself and the ebony wand before adding it to her bag.

She should be helping Harry, _bugger bloody Ron_, she thought heatedly, _trying to take advantage of me like that was the last straw,_ and huffing she stalked back to the castle.

Unfortunately it was Ron who came across her first. Speaking with little respect in his voice, Ron accused roughly, "Where the fuck have you been?"

Her ire instantly rose further, "That Ronald Weasley is my business," Hermione stated imperiously, "Where's Harry?" she was still very annoyed with the red head.

Ron turned the same colour as his hair and his face screwed into a sneer, "You can't speak to me that way," he spat.

"I can speak to you any way I bloody well choose," she took a step closer to him threateningly, wand drawn and repeated more forcefully, "Now. Where. Is. Harry?"

Thankfully the man in question rounded the corner before they descended into fisticuffs or hexes."Hermione," he sighed, his voice flooded with relief.

xox

The battle raged hot, and just when they thought all was lost it was over. A glorious victory, and so it would go down in the next edition of Hogwarts A History, that the boy who lived had defeated Lord Voldemort.

However Hermione was just glad it was finished, she was finally free of her responsibility to her friends. She exhaled a breath that she seemed to have been holding in all year.

There were celebrations going on everywhere, but she couldn't bring herself to have fun, all she could think of were those who'd been lost. She was just numb, and she wanted to be as far away from here as possible.

Her thoughts turned unaccountably to The Potions Master once more, was he alive? Had he managed to survive? Even if it were a slim chance Fawkes got him to safety in time, Hermione felt better thinking he might still be here.

It was then that she remembered Dumbledore's letter, she'd been sitting alone in the great hall, watching people coming and going. Reconstruction was already underway, her so called friends had deserted her the second she was no longer of use to them. She did feel a little sorry for Ron now though, his family was in mourning over Fred. Harry had gone with them after being reunited with Ginny, but no one had invited her.

Resting her head back on the cool stone of the castle wall, she could feel the magic pulsing through it as the castle repaired itself. It was at that moment, Hermione made a decision.

The voice that whispered in her head was somehow elemental, and a plan formed in her mind. Rising she wandered the now deserted hallways, allowing the stairways their discretion.

xox

It was bliss to be finally alone and not in a tent with people that by the end of their time together irritated you every second you were with them. Laughing unaccountably, _I'm actually relieved now they didn't want me._ It's lovely just to wander along alone.

Her wand was ever ready though, the habits of the last year were now very ingrained. Finally finding herself opposite the prefect's bathroom and she felt drawn to enter.

After scouting every inch of the room and insuring she was actually alone she noticed it appeared undamaged and warded the door strongly.

It was time she took care of her needs for once, an immense feeling of relief washed over her as she plunged into her favourite jasmine and rose scented water as multicoloured bubbles wafted around the surface of the water.

Relaxing totally for the first time in recent memory, she took the longest bath, staying in until her skin didn't feel dusty anymore, and this took quite some time after merely making do with cleansing spells most of the time for almost a year. The simple luxury of washing her hair filled her with such pleasure, she did it twice.

In some ways the castle appeared to be taking care of her, Hermione knew there was no way anyone could find her in here. When she'd finally managed to pull herself from the water, she picked up one of the fluffy towels from the pile to dry herself.

A delicious thought entered her head. Looking at the seeming unending stack of towels she launched into them, sprawling naked, giggling fiercely.

Reaching for the scented lotion she knew would be close at hand like it always was here she started smoothing it all over herself.

Hermione Granger had always been forced by necessity to be very independent. From an early age, never relying on others for anything including her own pleasure. She hoped one day, she'd find someone she could trust in that way, however, until that happened she would take care of it herself.

Living in close quarters with two red blooded young men for the last year, had made it impossible for her to drop her guard for a second. She'd caught both Harry and Ron more than once mid wank.

She'd just looked the other way and found somewhere as far away as possible to have a good misery session. She was very grateful when this problem abruptly came to an end about three months into their escapade, when a new potion started arriving with her refills.

It was much better than the spell she used against them on occasion. She wondered if either of them was ever aware that they no longer felt the urge.

It finally dawned on her that as of this moment she could lower her guard, not having to worry about being caught in a compromising situation.

Reclining as she was in her decadent pile of fluffy towels, her now perfumed hand travelled down over her stomach. Caressing a path of light circles, and she revelled in the already glistening folds of her own femininity. After she came down from her third orgasm she sighed blissfully, and rolling over in the pile of towels covered, herself with them and went to sleep.

It felt like sleeping in a warm dry cloud, as the gentle lapping of the water in the pool lulled her to sleep. It was then that she knew the castle was caring for her, because the water in the pool should be still. Hermione also wondered if this was why the nightmares didn't assail her that night either.

However, the dream she did have was far more disturbing, but for a different reason. While she slept she dreamt of pale and skilful hands on her, but they were not her own. Although they were hands she knew, she was aware the owner of these hands would probably be mortified to touch, let alone caress her in the way she'd imagined. Never the less, she was surprised when she found it a pleasant dream on waking.

xox

For some reason on getting dressed Hermione chose lacy underwear and a blue dress from her bag. Twisting her copious curls into a French braid, she even applied a little make up. Finally feeling like a woman again, she felt ready to face another day with a much more peaceful attitude.

Leaving her sanctuary she ventured down to the great hall for breakfast. Not knowing how much longer she would be able to stay here while not a student, Hermione thought that today she should make plans.

Hoping to catch up with Professor McGonagall, she was disappointed to see the very woman she wished to speak to disappearing out the staff exit. This curiously reminded her of The Potions Masters robes billowing out the same exit, which in turn brought her thoughts back to the letter in her bag. Maybe it was time to read it.

7


	2. Knowing who your friends are

**Disclaimer:- **_I'm sad to say it hasn't changed, I own nothing and earn no money from this story. _

oOo

_A/N:- Thank you to all for your reviews and favourites. This is a long chapter with a lot of information in it. I'm sorry about that, but it's important to the story. The chapter after this is the start of the Potions Master goodness, so please stick with me and happy reading._

sSs

**Knowing who your friends are**

Looking around the great hall and seeing it still in disarray, Hermione decided that breakfast al fresco was an excellent idea. _The elves are still working, so the kitchens must be intact_, Hermione thought, grabbing a mug of coffee and two Danish pastries in a serviette, _now to find_ _somewhere out of everybody's way_, as she passed through the great front doors of the castle, her eyes landed on the perfect spot. Sipping her coffee she meandered down towards her favourite tree by the lake.

To tell the truth Hermione was surprised that the devastation wasn't more wide spread. It had looked a lot worse yesterday, then she pondered many things had looked worse then.

As she strolled along, Hermione was unaware that the eyes of Minerva McGonagall were observing her from the tallest tower. The Headmistress was all too aware of Hermione's history and the reason she now appeared so totally abandoned.

The elderly witch had worried last night when the young woman had simply wandered off, but the elves had reported when sent to find traces of her that her magical signature had erected wards on the Prefects bathroom, and Minerva had relaxed somewhat.

The task the young woman had undertaken instead of Seventh year must have been odious to her. However Minerva was also certain that had she not done so, there would have been no victory now, merely another stale mate.

Watching Hermione enjoying a peaceful coffee under the tree she'd often seen her under, the older woman's heart filled. The Headmistress was then reminded of another abandoned soul who favoured the shade of the very same tree when he was a student here.

This left the same mind circling back to the fate of one Severus Snape, who had not been arrested with the remaining Death Eaters, she'd checked on that. But neither had he turned up in the though search of the castle and grounds she'd commissioned for him with the house elves since the battle.

The faithful little creatures had told her hesitantly that there were faint traces of his magic in the Shrieking Shack, and their eyes had filled with fear when relating the extent of the blood they'd found there. Minerva tsked quietly, all the tasks she had given the little creatures after the cries of battle had stilled, the poor things must have been exhausted. Yet they'd happily prepared breakfast this morning, she'd have to think of a way to thank them whether they liked it or not.

Coming back to ponder the Potions Master, her heart skipped a beat when she tried not to think of her most treasured possibility, wondering if Albus had been able to somehow spirit him to safety. She scolded herself, but thought it anyway, _dear Merlin I miss him_.

Minerva's eyes travelled back to Hermione, who was now reading a letter. Turning, the austere witch finished the journey to her office before her thoughts became maudlin. She hoped Hermione would come and see her at some point today.

xox

Under the renewing oak tree, the young woman in the blue dress was calmly reading her part of the letter. As it turned out the envelope had contained two slightly smaller ones. The bulkier one was to be delivered to the Headmistress.

However, the instructions contained in her letter had her sighing almost before she'd finished reading them. "_I do not wish, the Ministry to troll through the personal belongings of our former Potions Master. The Headmistress will grant you access to his chambers so you can work. His familiar Rastus will know where to go if you direct him home. I have also included a charm to stabilise an unfamiliar wand, and the linking portius spell you will need when you are finish._"

Hermione momentarily allowed herself to be mesmerised by the sparkling sun on the ripples as the giant squid performed a lazy backstroke in the middle of the lake. Blinking to banish the sun from her eyes she went back to the page before her.

The instructions read as follows, _"It is of extreme importance that this is __all__ completed today. Please adhere to the following list carefully._

_Deliver Professor McGonagall's letter to her, she is privy to my plans. Feel free to tell her anything you wish. _

_Visit The Burrow and collect your familiar, inform Molly and anyone who asks that you are getting away for a while, and will write when settled._

_Enter Professor Snape's chambers. Shrink and crate up everything in his quarters, personal lab, store room and office. Make certain you have all your belongings as well and then perform the portius spell."_

"Is that all?" Hermione sighed incredulously. Her eyes slowly turned to the white marble tomb nearby, _so who's in there if you're still alive?_ Try as she might she found it impossible not to feel a little cheated by the knowledge Dumbledore appeared to be still hail and hearty.

The more puzzling question though, was how? They'd all seen a very dead Dumbledore lying at the foot of the astronomy tower.

She sighed heavily. _Will I acquiesce to his instructions? Of course I will. I'm Hermione Jean Granger studious put upon swot extraordinaire. Besides I owe Professor Snape something for all his 'anonymous' efforts while I was on the run, and really what else have I got to do._

She looked to the letter again. It was obvious Dumbledore expected her to go with the items, she shrugged, "Well at least I won't be here," she muttered.

xox

The walk to the Headmistress' office allowed her time to plan, she had enough money. Her parents had left her well catered for. The settlement of their estate after their accident had been a surprise. She was lucky that her Gringotts account only contained a small amount of her capital.

She had invested most of her money the Muggle way. A decision that proved very wise after the incident with the Dragon last year. She was fairly certain she may be banned permanently from that institution for the foreseeable future.

Approaching the gargoyles Hermione realised she didn't know the password. On impulse she tried, "Tabby cat," and to her shock it worked.

Alighting from the stairs she knocked on the door, "Enter," said the familiar voice.

Hermione put her head around the door, "Do you have time for a chat, Ma'am?"

Minerva smiled, "Anytime my dear," she said with genuine affection.

Coming around her desk, Hermione was shocked to feel her head of house pulling her into a hug, "This last year must have been a nightmare for you," the Headmistress asserted.

Hermione was speechless, "Those two ungrateful brats, who have now abandoned you, wouldn't have even made it through the first night if it hadn't been for you," Minerva continued, and after a few seconds Hermione found herself awkwardly returning the offered affection.

"I just wanted you to know that a few of us appreciated the sacrifice you made, and I wished to thank you," the Headmistress released her, and gestured to a chair. "Sit down, I'll organise tea for us."

"Thank you, Ma'am, I don't know what to say," Hermione stuttered. Minerva smiled, but Hermione thought she looked exhausted. The tea pot obligingly boiled when she tapped it with her wand.

Once they were settled with their tea, Hermione opened her bag, "During the battle yesterday, I had occasion to come across Fawkes," the young woman said quietly, uncertain how her news would be received.

She heard the sharp inhale, then the china cup chink heavily into its saucer. "Where?" Minerva's shocked voice gasped.

"In the Shrieking Shack," Hermione replied.

"I saw all the blood there, I've worked out who it belonged to," Minerva's eyes took on a pained expression, "Do you think the bird was able to save him?"

"I sincerely hope so," Hermione nodded, "He'd started healing him while offering me this letter." She pulled it from her bag, "Part of it is addressed to you," she handed over the appropriate portion before continuing, "But as soon as the Phoenix had delivered his missive, both he and Professor Snape disappeared."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione continued softly, "I was the only one present when all this happened." She then sat quietly sipping her tea while the Headmistress' eyes scanned the information contained in her letter.

"Well," she stated finally exhaling, "He certainly has set you a daunting task. Taking a deep breath, Minerva looked at Hermione, "If you will allow me to speculate, I suspect Severus is very much alive as no portrait has appeared on that wall."

Hermione was startled by her feeling of relief at this piece of information. However, her eyes instantly went to the large portrait of Dumbledore behind Minerva's desk, "If the writer of this letter is who I believe it to be, then why… how?" Hermione stopped herself finishing that sentence in case it wasn't wise to do so, however looking around the portrait frames it soon dawned on her that only one was occupied, "Where are they all?"

Minerva laughed, "No doubt having a merry time all over the castle sticking their noses in where they're not wanted while the repairs are happening."

This made Hermione titter as well, but she tilted her head, "Though Dumbledore's still sleeping, why?"

Minerva smiled warmly, "Have a closer look," she offered.

The young woman rose and cautiously walked up to the painting, turning back in shock she stuttered, "And no one ever noticed?"

Chuckling, Minerva shook her head, "Most people are very unobservant, besides Severus perfected the art of changing his expression to suit the visitors last year. So no one questioned it."

The Headmistress cackled, "That man's got a wicked sense of humour, some of the expressions ranged from scandalous to downright inflammatory," her lips twitched once more, "I think making up expressions for Albus to wear for the day was one of the distractions that kept him sane." Minerva suddenly looked sad, and Hermione took on board another piece of unexpectedly pleasant information.

Once they had finished their tea, Hermione sighed, "Well I better get to The Burrow and collect Crooks." Minerva could see the apprehension in her whole demeanour.

"I'll accompany you," and she saw relief spread over Hermione's face, she continued, "I should really pay my respects to the family. They were important to the war effort."

xox

Cloaked in light weight travelling attire, the two women headed for the gates, again Hermione's eyes wandered to the marble tomb, "It's a transfigured Death Eater," Minerva whispered anticipating the young woman's question, "We finally found a good use for one of them," seeing Hermione's look of horror, she chuckled.

Drawing a deep and pained breath of remembrance, the Headmistress spoke, "Mr Malfoy initially allowed five Death Eaters in through the vanishing cabinet that awful night. Severus caught that one," Minerva pointed to the tomb, "off on his own, intent of coursing a different kind of trouble," Minerva shivered a little, and Hermione's hand of comfort on her arm allowed her to continue, "He was about to molest a terrified first year, Severus disposed of him and obliviated the girl. That intervention proved not only a happy circumstance for little Emmie Wardale, but very fortuitous to our plan," she continued as they came to the gates.

Hermione kept nodding, but was fighting with herself to concentrate on what her mentor was telling her. She'd suddenly been overcome with a fierce feeling of pride at Severus' protection for a random first year she didn't even know. Then Hermione was busy chiding herself for calling her Potions Professor by his first name, and wondering what in hell was happening to her.

After another heavy sigh, the Headmistress had continued with her story, "I had been planning to transfigure an Albus size log into a dead body, having a real body made it much easier."

Finally dragging her thoughts together, Hermione asked her next question, "So it was all staged?"

"Oh yes, to the enth degree, if Severus' aim had been off by a millimetre and he hadn't missed," Minerva shivered. "Albus is a very powerful wizard, but it must have taken great presence of mind to jump like he did, as soon as he was out of sight of the Death Eaters he simply apparated away."

"From mid air?" Hermione exclaimed.

Minerva nodded, "From mid air."

They walked a little further, "How many people know about this?"

"You are the fourth. Albus has seen fit to grant you this information, so he must have a plan for you. I suspect I know what it is, but I'll let him fill you in when you see him."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, he made the arrangements himself. He felt it best that neither Severus nor I knew where he was, I haven't seen or heard from him since that night," Hermione thought she heard a crack in the elderly woman's voice, "It was imperative that everybody thought him dead, especially Voldemort and Harry."

"Why Harry?"

"Harry needed a push," at Hermione's puzzled look the Headmistress explained further, "Oh Harry had you to urge him along. But he needed to focus his efforts for revenge on someone."

"But it was Professor Snape that Harry hated, far more than Voldemort."

"And with good reason, Severus had seen to that almost by accident at first, because Harry is the image of his father, and James Potter treated Severus very badly from the moment they met. But Harry also wanted revenge on Voldemort then by extension."

Hermione suddenly huffed, "That's just not fair. Why did the Professor have to be so vilified? He put himself out there, he endured unspeakable things I imagine," she was subconsciously rubbing her arm when she said this, "Yet he was wonderful," it was Minerva's turn to give the puzzled look, "It had to be him who sent me the Potions kit, books that helped me, refills for my most used potions," Hermione sighed.

The young woman had stopped walking now, and turned to Minerva, "For God's sake he even supplied me with a potion that suppressed my menstrual cycle while we were on the run. They are not the actions of a cold hearted bastard. They are the efforts of a thoughtful and well organised man, who cared about my well being."

Minerva smiled, "It doesn't surprise me that you've worked all that out. He wouldn't want you to know, but he thought a great deal of you. He hated the way he had to treat you because of his position." The Headmistress rubbed Hermione's arm, "You have an intellect equal to his and he could see that. He went to a great deal of trouble amongst everything else he endured to keep tabs on where you were and how he could best help you, and all the while hiding this knowledge from Voldemort. Of course he would never admit that, but I know it's true, I watched him do it."

Minerva looked at the gobsmacked young woman staring back at her and sighed, "However, if you do ever see him again, I counsel you never to confront him with your knowledge. I would love to see the two of you become friends if that's possible, may be that would make up for a few things."

Minerva watched her silently for another few moments, then said, "Well let's get this over with we both still have a lot to do today." Hermione nodded and they apparated away.

xox

The scene that greeted them at The Burrow turned both their stomaches. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were holding court on the front varandah with Daily Prophet legend in her own mind Rita Skeeter, who was almost slobbering as her infamous quick notes quill wrote furiously. The fact that they weren't inside led Hermione to wonder if Molly actually knew about this cosy little meeting.

The young woman had made herself very unpopular with the horrid woman during the Triwizard tournament. So Skeeter was more than happy to exclude the female third of the golden trio's contribution from her exclusive story. But it was what Harry moved to hide when he saw them approach that made Hermione see red. Eyes narrowed she asked, "Are those Professor Snape's memories?"

When neither of them answered she moved straight from annoyed to infuriated, "Accio memories," the jar she had conjured the day before flew to her hands. "How dare you, were you going to give these to this perfumed boa constrictor?"

"Oh no, we weren't giving them away," Ron stated innocently, but his sly eyes gave him away.

"He was such a bastard to us, and he's dead. What harm can it do?" Harry added obviously feeling guilty and attempting to justify his actions.

"What harm," Minerva muttered, then found her voice, "Severus Snape is a hero, he was the reason we won the war, you stupid boy," she roared, very reminiscent of the Potion Master himself.

"I killed Voldemort, I won the war," Harry sneered belligerently poking himself in the chest. Skeeter still remained silent, a salacious grin on her face.

"Yes Harry you killed Voldemort, that fact is undisputable. But it took many people working hard to win the war. Try to think of all the people who prepared the way for you to get to that point." Hermione was so furious. Words were just spilling out of her, "All the true suffering of all those people for the cause is still hidden. Think of what Professor Snape suffered for the cause, think of Professor Dumbledore sacrificing himself, think…"

Harry's chair clattered to the floor he stood so fast to cut her off, "Don't you dare put those two in the same sentence. Dumbledore was a hero, Snape killed him. He's a black hearted bastard." Even in her rage Hermione was acutely aware of the reporter lapping up every word being cast back and forth.

Suddenly turning sad, Hermione shook her head, "You know very little Harry Potter and right now you disgust me. Severus Snape was the bravest man I've ever known." Hermione found herself fighting tears as she spoke. "You have no right to desecrate his memory, I'm keeping these. After all it was the knowledge you gained from these memories that gave you the edge," she stated holding the jar close to her chest.

Of course Ron always knew how to make matters worse, "But she won't give us the money if we…" his voice wound down to a stuttered whisper as he saw Hermione's expression change, then his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when she reached for her wand.

Minerva took the memories as Hermione conjured a swarm of wasps. They hovered ominously above the threesome on the porch while they watched them ominously buzzing above them with equal looks of horror on their faces. Turning on a stunned Skeeter she said, "Obliviate," and the blonde's eyes clouded over, her next target was the quill. "Confringo," and tiny flaming pieces of note pad and acid green feather rained down and settled all over the table. It was a spectacular display.

Hermione then turned to Minerva, saying politely, "After you Ma'am," and gestured for her to proceed into the house. As the two women walked through the kitchen door, Hermione turned looking at two equally terrified boys, "If you think my canaries were bad, wait til you feel what my wasps can do," and with a wide grin she hissed, "Opugno," and shut the door.

They entered Molly Weasley's kitchen as vague screaming noises were heard from outside. Molly was busy over her stove, "What in Merlins name is going on out there?" She was heard muttered to herself, before turning and seeing Minerva and Hermione.

Hermione had already cast an unbreakable charm on the jar and pushed it into her bag, "Hello Minerva, Hermione dear," Molly said, moving to the window, "I'll put the kettle on," craning her head to see out, "What is going on out there?"

"We have no idea," the Headmistress assured her straight faced and discretely patted Hermione's arm. As they sat, she whispered, "That's a brilliant charm, you'll have to teach me." The young woman managed a smile, "There that's better dear."

Although as soon as Hermione's attention was caught with her reunion with her familiar. Minerva shook her head, and she pondered ways to help Harry, she could see Ron was a lost cause, let his family straighten him out. _But Harry would be best away from here_, _he's obviously in for a huge fall fairly soon, because he's going to be faced with a situation where he'll need to retract his words_, she thought looking at Hermione smoothing her dress around a huge orange fur ball who'd made himself perfectly at home on her knee while they sat waiting for Molly to fix tea. _May be he'll listen to Albus, Merlin I can't wait to see him, it's been too long._

After tea and Molly's delicious fruit cake, Hermione went and retrieved her trunk from Ginny's room while the two older women talked. Hermione was hoping to catch up with Ginny before she left, but the youngest Weasley was nowhere to be seen.

Crookshanks followed her close on her heels, there was no way he was letting her out of his sight this time. "I can't thank you enough for taking care of him," Hermione said quietly on returning.

"It was very kind of you to transfer Galleons to our account for his board and lodgings as your note said. But it was totally unnecessary Hermione." Molly insisted.

"Never the less it made me feel better about leaving him here. I couldn't have taken him with me," she reached down and absently tussled the kneazle's fur, "I've missed him terribly." Taking a deep breath, "Molly I'm going away for a while, I need some time on my own," she said sedately.

Molly's gasp of horror echoed around the room, "Do you think that's wise, dear?" The kind Weasley matriarch asked, "I mean Ron said, that if it hadn't been for him, you would have been,"

She was cut off by Minerva's disbelieving gasp, "Molly Weasley. Your son deserted Hermione. I bet you never knew that. Hermione Granger saved their ungrateful necks on a number of occasions. I know this because unlike the rest of the order who dismissed them when they disappeared, just moaning about how they were in danger. Severus and I kept tabs on them, trying to help as much as we could. How dare you belittle Hermione's contribution, you would never have gotten your Ron back if it hadn't been for her."

Hermione had been sitting quietly through Minerva's words of support, and Molly's stutters of shock. She now stood and picked up Crookshanks, her trunk and familiars carry basket were already shrunk and in her bag, "Like I said Mrs Weasley thank you for looking after him. May be I'll see you around sometime," the young woman buried her head in orange fur in an attempt to stop the tears at Ron's disappointing but somehow not unexpected treachery.

He'd sold her out completely, and Harry was obviously following his lead. There was nothing left for her here now.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I had no idea," Molly managed to get her tongue around her apology. Hermione risked a quick look at the red head's shocked countenance, and Molly in turn gasped at the hurt in Hermione's eyes. She instantly knew she'd made a terrible mistake.

Minerva had also stood, placing an arm around Hermione, "Thank you for the tea Molly, we are both extremely sorry you lost a son in the battle. But I fear neither of us will be able to be at his funeral. Good day to you." Ushering Hermione forward she picked up some floo powder, "My office," she said, "After you dear," Hermione held Crookshanks very tightly as she span out of sight.

By the time Minerva had stepped out onto her hearth. Hermione had pulled herself up straight and wiped her eyes. "Thank you for supporting me Ma'am, I better get on," she placed the kneazle on the floor, thinking she'd taken up enough of the Headmistress' time.

Minerva walked towards her and placed her hands on Hermione's arms, "It is best that you are far away from here for a while, I'll see you very soon though, I'm planning to organise a N.E.W.T.S. revision and testing fortnight just before the next academic year commences for current seventh year students. You fit under that banner Hermione. Write to me when you're settled and I'll send you the details and arrangements."

Again Hermione just nodded, she was too weary to say anything, although her mind was already racing to the study she would do on her break, "Yes Ma'am, I would like that," she finally acknowledged.

"You best be getting on with you task, we'll walk down together and I'll let you in." They made for the door, with Crookshanks at Hermione's ankle.

The door opened without issue once Minerva had dropped the wards and she allowed Hermione and Crookshanks to enter. "Once I door this shut door, the wards will be back in place," Minerva explained, "Good luck Hermione, I'll see you soon," This time there was no awkwardness. Hermione happily hugged the Headmistress before she left.

Hermione glanced around the office, wondering what the Potions Master's last thoughts had been as he started the day he believed would be his last. No matter how she tried not to let it, that thought affected her, they all knew that they were in danger that day. But what if she was certain she was about to die?

Yet looking around the room nothing gave anything away. Conjuring the first crate, Hermione quietly set to work. The spell for an unfamiliar wand had stabilised the wand that worked the best out of the two she dared try of the four she had collected in her travels. She had momentarily wondered if using the Potions Masters wand would suit her better, however even Gryffindors only have limited courage.

After about an hour, she finally had a system. The large pieces of furniture were easy. It was all the specimen jars and pieces of glass ware in the office that took the time. Eventually she had both office and private lab crated and ready to go. She turned to his stores and the stockpiled potions. Knowing that the Ministry would most likely destroy anything she left as untrustworthy, she packed it all. It was her hope that none of the stored ingredients would spoil because of her use of magic to pack them.

The last sections required special treatment. These were the ingredients he had applied specific charms to. She guessed the ones requiring the refrigeration charm they were no trickier that the ingredients stored under humidity restricting charms and light excluding charms. Hermione had managed to deal with them, and now took great care to create an ice box type crate for the safety of these ingredients as well.

The young woman had no idea how much time had passed since she had started, and it took her by surprise when an elf popped in, "Headmistress McGonagall says since Miss didn't come for dinner, she must stop to eat now," it squeaked.

Casting a tempus spell, Hermione was shocked to see it was almost eight in the evening. She thanked the elf and sank to the floor of the office which now only contained several crates. Placing the tray of food in front of her she ate a hasty but very welcome dinner, before banishing the tray and its contents and getting back to work.

Hermione's stomach was rolling mutinously, knowing the next room would be the Professor's private sitting room, and there would be things she would possibly feel embarrassed about seeing. Steeling her resolve she opened the door that had obligingly appeared in front of her.

The only things that made it personal were a pair of reading glasses folded neatly on top of his current reading material and a black fleecy throw neatly folded over the back of what was obviously his favourite chair. Gazing around the room, her eyes met literally hundreds possibly thousands of books. Her bibliophile's heart rejoiced, but her logical brain told her she needed to pack them quickly as she was running out of energy, and possibly time. There must have been a reason Dumbledore had told her he wished this all done today.

Attracted by a raucous screech, she spied what must be Rastus on his perch objecting loudly at her intrusion. Hermione assured him she was a friend and the sleek black crow settled marginally.

Walking over to him she filled his bowl from the box on the shelf next to him, ignoring his sharp beck snapping at her. "When you've had a good feed, you can deliver your perch home," she told him. Watching, Hermione saw him eye her balefully then scoff the contents off his dish.

He obligingly hopped off his perch for her to apply shrinking and lightening charms to it. This done she attached it to the crow's leg and he flew off out the window, which opened as he approached it.

Turning to the books, she employed the same technique she had used in the office and lab, shrinking the items on their way to the crate. However, this was exhaustive work and she was soon covered in a sheen of perspiration, but the sitting room was clear and packed.

Hermione took the opportunity to levitate all the crates into the newly created space, now there was room. Then she shut the connecting door, and felt the need to ward it. She wasn't sure why her senses were tingling, _maybe it's just because it's all so quiet down here and a little unnerving._

Catching herself before she descended into panic, the young woman looked to the next door. This was his most private sanctuary, his bedroom. Looking at Crookshanks the young woman decided that she would put him in his basket before she continued. Retrieving the item from her pocket she enlarged it and wrestled the disgruntled feline in it, telling him it was for expediency. She laughed at his disgusted yowls and menacing expression as she sat the basket on one of the crates.

Taking a deep breath she headed for the bedroom door, "One pair of dirty undies and I'm out of here," she muttered to no one in particular and started shrinking his belongings. It didn't take her very long and there was another crate in the sitting room. Hermione had chosen to simply shrink his wardrobe and chest of drawers contents intact. The bookcase full of books she found quickly went into a crate. Suspecting she knew what they were, she didn't look, she just packed them.

Finally there was only the bathroom, now exhausted but euphoric that she was almost finished, she conjured her last container a toiletry case and opened the door. However it was this action that was her undoing. Since she'd left, she'd forgotten how much she'd loved the smell of him. Swallowing hard as the concentrated aroma filled her nasal passages, she found tears prickling her eyes.

The fragrance had only been minimal in the other rooms. But this room where he... Hermione paused. _Get a grip,_ she scolded herself brutally. Wiping her tired eyes she emptied the vanity and shower recess of their contents.

It had always astounded her why people thought he was dirty and greasy. To her he had always appeared clean, his clothes neat even stylish for the Wizard he was, always clean shaven and when he got close enough to look at your work in class he had always smelt divine, seductive even. His hair she supposed was their main reason for picking on him, but Hermione had noticed that at breakfast it had always appeared clean and shiny, but by dinner time it would be oily. She guessed this was partly his hair type but mostly the fact that he worked in the heat of steaming cauldrons all day.

Hermione shook her head at people's stupidity while pondering these thoughts. Rubbing her head as she walked back into the sitting room, she started badly when she heard a hiss, "All your efforts will be in vain if you're not out of here in the next ten minutes," a familiar voice cautioned her.

"Headmaster Black," she managed irritatedly, trying to control her heart beat, "Why, what the problem?" Her tact had left with her energy.

"The flat footed idiots from the Ministry are in the Headmistress' office, with two equally moronic Gryffindors of your acquaintance. I heard the chief Auror tell the Headmistress that they were raiding known Death Eater residences, and they'd brought their trainees on this raid for experience," he smoothed with a sneer. "I didn't wait to hear further details, just get out of here. I have a very bad feeling about this."

Hermione took in the unusually concerned countenance of the former Slytherin Headmaster, and nodded in resignation. She didn't know how long it would take to link all the items to the port key, and she was exhausted, did she have enough energy to finish this job?

Squaring her shoulders the young woman took dug in her pocket for the medallion Dumbledore had told her was the port key, and tapped it with her wand. She recited the incantation and watched in wonder as tendrils of magic sprang forth and slipped from crate to crate seeming to link them together.

It was then that she heard the first assault on the external wards. Her concentration remained on the spell but her shocked eyes went to the portrait watching her.

To her surprise encouragement was forth coming, "The wards are strong, but will not stand many more direct hits from explosive hexes," just as his words sank in. She felt rather than heard them crumble.

At the same moment the spell linked up, all she had to do was say Portius and she would be gone. The tricky bit came knowing in order to hold the linking incantation and the Portius spell she would need to drop the wards she'd placed on the sitting room door.

It may have been her imagination, but she was certain the moment before she felt the pull behind her navel. She had heard Headmaster Black say, "Good luck," just before there was an explosion and Hermione felt a searing pain on her left side. Fighting the exhaustion and now pain as well, the young woman also had to fight to keep the spell balanced as she travelled, so she didn't get pummelled to death by packing crates.

15


	3. How to Get Your Wizard's Atttention

**Disclaimer:- **_I own nothing and earn nothing from this story, J.K. Rowling and associates have that pleasure. I just have the joy a playing in their world._

**xox**

**A/N:- **_Thank you all for your responses to this fic, it is a joy to read them. However, after a couple of questions about my intentions for the characters, I wish to point out that I have marked this work as alternate universe. It does contain cannon facts, but it is most definitely not cannon. On to the next chapter..._

**sHGs**

**Lesson one – How to get your Wizard's Attention**

In a partly furnished sitting room in the Wizarding town of Provence Beauxbaton, a disembodied voice suddenly roused two wizards sitting in quiet conversation by the fire. The older man had a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes, he chuckled, and muttered to himself, "She's done it. She's a very smart girl." Almost jumping up out of his chair he trained his eyes unaccountably towards the centre of the near empty room, an expression of pure excitement evident in his eyes.

His companion a much younger wizard with coal black eyes and raven hair, his right arm in a sling, rose stiffly from the chair opposite him. Glancing at his companion and knowing he wouldn't get a reply because the old fool was obviously about to see the results of something he was up to his eye balls meddling with, he directed his question to the portrait who had spoken, "Who's done what. Who's coming?"

Unfortunately the past Headmaster was just as evasive. At least he had reason to be, he was Slytherin. "Severus, she really is a brilliant young woman. But I think she may be injured, the door exploded," he shook his painted head. "Those Gryffindor idiots came charging in with the Aurors just as she left."

Phineas had actually grown quite fond of the girl over the time he'd been in the beaded bag, and he launched off on a tangent, "She wiped their ungrateful arses for a whole year, spoon fed ideas into their thick skulls when they were too stupid and pig headed to understand her. To start with they even hit on her every opportunity they got," he smiled, "but she always repulsed them," he added earnestly.

Severus Snape pinched the bridge of his nose with his good hand and demanded, "For fucks sake Phineas, who?"

However his question was drowned out by the sound of heavy objects falling to the floor behind him.

Spinning around in shock, he had assumed a defensive position in seconds. He grimaced as he saw the first crates hit and splinter. Using a borrowed wand in his left hand, he showed that his lightening reflexes hadn't been dulled by his encounter with the lethal snake.

His eyes went to the ceiling and seeing more coming, he quickly cast a cushioning charm on the floor and the remainder fell intact. Seconds later there was a woman and a cat cage hurtling through the roof towards him, "Arresto momentum," he commanded, halting their progress just a metre from the floor.

Casting a wary glance at the ceiling he turned on Albus who was standing there with a, gee that may have worked too well, look on his face.

The stunned Potions Master's eyes narrowed glaring at his mentor, "Albus, why did Hermione Granger just fall through my ceiling?" When he got no reply his unbelieving eyes went back to the young woman in front of him. This time he saw that she was in fact unconscious and bleeding from several puncture wounds caused by pieces of wood imbedded in her left side.

Still staring at the vision in front of him, the Potions Master demanded, "Albus, answer me, what in hell have you done this time?"

The old wizard drew a long breath, "Severus, I think you're strong enough for me to get to Minerva at Hogwarts. I'm certain she'll need my help with this. All your things are here, I'm sure you can take care of Miss Granger. I'll be back when I get the chance."

"You sneaky old buzzard," Severus hissed watching Albus conjure his travelling cloak.

"See you both soon," he sing songed merrily, and grinning he turned and apparated away.

Severus heard a weak groan. Looking down he saw the pretty chestnut haired young woman grimacing in pain as she started to regain consciousness. This made him realise he needed to do something to help her, again using the borrowed wand and cursing that he didn't have his own. He levitated her into what he knew was the other bedroom, his surprised gasp when he commanded the door to open made the spell wobble a little, but he maintained it easily and laid her as gently as he could on the bed.

She cried out in pain, and he found words coming out of his mouth that he seemed to have no control over, "I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I'm using a borrowed wand in the wrong hand." He glanced quickly around the room, _the old bastard_, he thought, _I knew I should never have included him in the wards, he's been organising this for some time._

The acerbic raven haired Wizard was still contemplating Albus Dumbledore when Hermione's eyes shot open fully, and even through her pain she smiled, "I'm so pleased to see you Professor," but she immediately grimaced when the piece of door in her cheek stuck in further with her facial movement.

Severus stood there utterly bewildered that she would be pleased to see him. Her hiss of pain as she moved brought his attention back to her.

"Lay still Miss Granger, you're injured. Phineas tells me that you have several pieces of my sitting room door embedded in your left side."

Then the rest of what he'd just told her seemed to register, "Your wand Sir," her voice was laced with pain, but she managed to use her right hand to remove the bag from over left shoulder.

When Severus saw what she was attempting to do, he cautiously lifted her shoulder to assist her to drag it from under her. After regaining her composure from the movements she handed him the bag, "It's in my bag, summon it," eyeing her sceptically he opened the beaded bag and did as she'd instructed. Hermione watched in pleasure as for the first time ever she saw Severus Snape genuinely smile. But soon the pain took over again and a tear rolled down her cheek and into her hair.

Her groan brought him back to reality, "Am I to understand you were instructed to pack up my rooms," his voice was emotionless, and Hermione thought she was about to experience his legendary temper. However, when she nodded hesitantly he merely asked, "Could you tell me then, which crate contains my store of prepared potions? I'll get you something for your pain."

"All the crates from your private stores are marked with a red dot and a number. I think the prepared potions are in number three," she was now panting through the pain to concentrate on speaking.

"I will be back momentarily. While I'm gone would you have enough energy to transfigure yourself some sleepwear?" She nodded, "Where's your wand?"

This had Hermione panicking, she didn't know, "I I d don't know, Sir?" Her breathing was becoming ragged.

Knowing the importance of a wand to someone similar to himself, he worked to calm her, "Listen to my voice Hermione. Concentrate on my words. Remember your occlumency it will help you block the panic, breath. Breath yourself to calm, do not allow atrophy to have power over you." Severus watched her regain her control, "Good girl," he crooned. "Here," he pushed his ebony wand into her hand. "I'll be back when I have what I need, we'll find yours later."

He pulled the borrowed wand from the confines of his sling and walked out of the room. Hermione stared at the wand in her hand. He'd allowed her to borrow his wand. Giving it a practice swish, golden stars shot out the end in a cascading parabola. It seemed to mesh well with her magic.

Managing to painfully push herself a little more up right so she could see what she was doing. The young woman felt a spike in the pain level as she finally saw the slivers of wood she'd been attempting not to look at, cruelly pinning the arm of her cardigan and the skirt of her dress to her. Thankfully there were none in her torso, that may have been tricky, but her arm appeared to have blocked her chest and stomach from harm.

Her only option was to banish both dress and jacket. The clothing slithered down and landed in a bloodied torn heap at the foot of the bed. Transfiguring her bra, into a sleeveless cotton nightie still embroidered with rose buds and cotton lace or the original, Hermione summoned a light blanket from the foot of the bed and arranged it to cover as much of herself as was practical.

As she recovered from the effort of removing her clothes, her attention was drawn to the external noises in the living room. She heard a vague thud then the flutter of feathers, beck and feet against glass, before Severus scolded, "You dumb idiot Rastus, why didn't you wait til I'd opened the window?" Hermione would have almost laughed if she wasn't concentrating on her breathing to keep her mind focused.

Especially when the now admitted bird squeaked indignantly at his master, "If you're going to get stroppy with me you can keep the bloody perch attached until I've healed Miss Granger," she heard and there was another flurry of obvious bird swear words and the Potions Master came back into the little bedroom.

Flourishing his wand as he walked through the door, Hermione then heard a set of feline feet thud to the floor. Soon her familiar arrived on the foot of the bed to examine the damage as well.

However at this point all Hermione could focus on was not letting the pain get the better of her, and the fact that she was flushing bright red being in her nightie under the eyes of her former teacher.

"I see you've managed to sit yourself up a little," Severus said pointedly not looking where his eyes were drawn to. "Are you able to drink this?" Hermione nodded watching him not looking at her chest and he handed her the uncorked vial with concerned eyes, "It will numb the pain."

The young woman chanced another glance at his troubled face. It was an expression she'd never seen there for her before. However, she forced herself to think he was only helping her because he had no choice, and drank the potion. She instantly felt coolness trickle through her system, concentrating on her left side. Not able to help herself, she sighed. To her surprise she heard a little chuckle, "That better, is it?"

"Oh yes, thanks much."

"O.K. now you're feeling better, lean forward a little and I'll arrange the pillows to support you better." Using his good hand he piled the pillows up and encouraged her back down, leaning in very close to her, in order to do so. Hermione had to bite back the urge to rest her head on his shoulder. Scolding herself silently, she wondered again, _what the hell's happening to me? Why does he make me feel so safe? _

The Potion Master's thoughts on the development of having Hermione Granger unexpectedly drop from the sky in front of him were consuming him as well. He'd already fathomed the obvious, _Dumbledore did this. But how did the old buzzard know…_ he swallowed hard. _Merlin she's beautiful. What would she be now, almost twenty, finally a woman, and definitely no longer my student. Could I even hope?_ He scolded himself, _Of course you can't hope you idiot. She'll want to be out of your sight as soon as she can be. Typical Dumbledore this ploy, she wouldn't have known more than he wished her to know, or had a choice in the matter. _

Finally he came to the conclusion that he would allow her an easy out once he'd healed her. Closing his eyes a moment he swallowed hard. _I don't want her to go, Merlin she's perfect._ His eyes tried not to take in the slight frame and the perfect breasts under the nightie. _All I can do is gather as many memories of her as I can in this short time, then_... he swallowed again.

Clearing his throat before speaking, the Potion Master asked, "May I have my wand back now?" Hermione hadn't noticed that she'd sat it on her lap.

"Oh yes of course," she said hastily, "It's a beautiful wand. I wish I still had mine," smiling wistfully, she remembered her beautiful vine wood wand. "None of the borrowed or captured ones I've dared to try, work as well for me," she said angrily, wiping at the tears that fell when she remembered how she lost it. _Stupid twits,_ she huffed to herself.

"There's a wand maker in the village so I'm told," Severus looked at her, his expression unreadable, finally clearing his throat again. "Well it's getting late, are you ready to get rid of your sticky little pests?" Hermione nodded, "Well hold very still," he instructed.

Starting with her cheek, first he used a numbing charm then he banished the offending sliver of wood, cleaned the wound with cotton wool dipped in a solution that smelt highly of hibiscus, before healing it. Leaning down very close to her, concentration etched into his face.

His hair smelt amazing and tickled her bare shoulder as he worked. It was soft and silky, and she longed to touch it. Hermione also noticed that his nose seemed to have straightened itself and his teeth were no longer so crooked, nor as yellow. _Could he have been distorting his features for his image as the evil bastard? His nose is still huge, but somehow not so out of place now, his features align better._

This Severus Snape was treating her like she had dared to hope he would someday. With a couple of the deeper splinters, she still had to grit her teeth as he extracted them. Hermione noticed he flinched slightly each time he realised he'd hurt her, but merely said "I'll have to leave this one open to drain as well," that was the third time he'd said that so far.

As he conjured a bandage to cover the last one near her knee, he said, "There, all done." Silence greeted him, glancing back at her face and seeing her eyes tightly shut and her shoulders obviously raised in an attitude of someone anticipating pain. She heard him chuckle, "Breathe Miss Granger."

Hermione took an extraordinarily deep breath and opened her eyes, giving the mended limbs a timid experimental flex. She turned to look at the man in the chair next to her. "Thank you," she said, but noticed the effort of healing her had made him very pale and shaky, "May I do something to aid you now Sir? You're very pale," Hermione ventured cautiously.

Bringing himself up right, his eyes narrowed, "I am fine, Miss Granger," he said stiffly.

She pushed a little further, she was concerned for him, "Perhaps some tea?"

"I said I'm fine," he returned a little too roughly, and he knew he'd over done it.

"Oh, I see," she said quickly, her head lowering. "Well, thank you," swallowing hard and trying to keep her voice even, "Anyway," but it cracked just to spite her, "I'm sorry, I know you couldn't possibly want me here, I better leave."

There were tears trickling down her cheeks and dripping off her cheeks. She sniffed, "I was only trying to do something nice for you in return for all your effort, I'm sorry I over stepped my mark."

The Potions Master was already busy reprimanding himself silently, _that's a boy Snape, you idiot, you've just given her the easy out. You fool, why has it made you feel so miserable? Haven't you dreamed of being able to talk to her freely, envied her idiot friends who could never appreciate her. Here you're handed your chance on a silver platter, and you go and fuck it up after just an hour_.

_I can't send her away, and it doesn't look like she wants to leave. How do I bloody fix this?_ Sighing, he finally said, "Actually some tea might be nice. Between the two of us I'm sure we can manage," she glanced up at him and graced him with a teary little smile.

His whole world shifted, and he found himself smiling back, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just very late and yesterday, I'm still not completely healed and... and, I don't want you to leave." She blinked at him as the words tumbled out of his stupid mouth again. _Oh shit, have I gone too far in the other direction now,_ he wondered nervously.

He was so busy berating himself for saying what he thought was the wrong thing he almost missed her saying softly, "I don't want to go either," and she sighed tiredly, adding in a very timid and uncertain voice, "I've got nowhere else to go."

Sighing Severus got wearily to his feet and waited to make certain Hermione wouldn't hurt herself getting up. She shakily moved the blanket and brought her legs over the side of the bed, pushing into a standing position. Swaying a little, she noticed his hand come out to steady her, "O.K?" His concern startled her slightly but she nodded.

"Actually better than I thought I'd be," smiling up at him she started looking around for a robe, seeing this Severus looked at the crumpled and bloodied clothing on the end of the bed. Picking the dress up, he spread it out on the bed as best as he could with one hand next to the kneazle, who had made himself very comfortable. Cleaning and mending the garment, he then transfigured it into a silk robe.

Hermione watched this process in enthralled, especially when he gave it a contemplative look, then turned and eyed her with pursed lips, before looking back at the blue robe and tapping it with his wand. Smirking he handed her a Slytherin green robe, and she found laughter bubbling up inside her. She managed to confine it to a smile, merely saying, "Thank you," and slipped it on with his offered help. "Would you mind if I used the bathroom on the way?"

"Of course not, this way," they slowly made their way up a little hall and Severus indicated the appropriate door. Hermione assumed that the other one was his bedroom, but she didn't want to venture any further questions.

Her time alone was spent apart from the obvious functions wondering if she was dreaming, _how could this be happening?_ After speculating on several possibilities, she was forced by logic to accept the most improbable, that the man who just healed her was finally allowing her to see him with his guard lowered.

When she came back out she continued into the main living area, hearing him muttering to the accompaniment of disgruntled caws, "You know you really are a stupid bird sometimes. There you go all fixed." Severus turned when he heard her, "The kettle's on, would you like some toast as well?"

"That would be nice," walking over to the appropriate crate she retrieved the birds food. Handing it to the Potions Master, Hermione ventured a question, "Is that why you'd charmed the window to open as he approached it?"

Severus nodded, "He can deliver anything, anywhere. But impatient," the bird in question flapped his wings and cawed irritatedly again.

Hermione finally laughed, and Severus almost swooned, it was such a beautiful laugh. Like tinkling bells, "I think he's objecting to that description," she offered boldly.

Fighting himself not to laugh with her, he arched an eyebrow, "Indeed."

"Mmm," she replied biting her lip, and suddenly looking awkward. Her voice quavered like she was expecting him to make some cutting or caustic comment.

Seeing how nervous she looked, he gestured with his hand, "The kitchen's this way," hoping a change of scene might break the now awkward tension.

"Oh, O.K," she took a deep breath, realising as startling as it might be, he was trying to make her feel more at ease.

Severus could see there was something else worrying her, and finally she spoke, "How about I start the tea and toast and you check that I've stored all your ingredients correctly. I'd hate for anything to be spoilt because of my lack of expertise."

"I'm sure they're fine."

Risking his ire again, she felt she needed to press him, "Please, I'd like you to double check, anyway. I can't afford to replace some of your more exotic ingredients, if they spoil due to my negligence," he could see it in her face she was genuinely worried, at the prospect.

"Very well," he said gently, "I'll check them," but felt he needed to add, "I would never..." although his voice trailed off not quite knowing how to say it. Hastily he took a turn back to the living area and checked all the crates of ingredients.

Soon Severus smelt toast cooking and the aromatic aroma of his favourite blend of lavender and Earl Grey tea steeping. He was pleasantly surprised that she knew how to brew tea correctly. Straining his ears he could hear something too above the scraping of the butter knife on the toast.

Something melodious, was she humming as she worked. It sounded beautiful.

Just for a second he imagined hearing that sound every morning and every night as they prepared meals together. He wanted to be there helping her now, _oh you stupid old fool,_ he chided himself, _that's definitely asking too much_, but regardless of his thoughts he quietly went to the kitchen door way, he listened to her pretty song, he watched her work and he allowed himself just a tiny moment to dream.

Finally he cleared his throat, "You have stored all my ingredients in the proper manner, as I thought you would. Come and sit by the fire, I'll bring supper."

"I'm glad," she smiled and followed him to the fire place as he levitated the tray in front of him. Neither of them lasted very long past draining their cups and eating the toast, the tea relaxed them ready for bed. However Hermione couldn't even think about going to sleep without a wand within reach, and she started to look very agitated.

Sighing, the extremes of the last few days evident in his countenance and words, Severus asked, "What's wrong?" It was blatantly obvious that something was troubling the young woman.

"I have no wand again," she replied quietly, "I can't sleep without a wand close by," again wishing for hers back, frustration and exhaustion finally starting to catch up with her again, her eyes prickled.

Severus nodded in sympathy, "Neither can I, it becomes habit when you have to watch your back constantly, doesn't it?"

She silently agreed with him, "Do you think we'll ever be able to let our guard down again?"

She shook her head after her rhetorical question, "Almost everyone I know, already has, I just can't, not yet."

"Then they're all fools, there are still many out there who would cause them harm," Severus rose awkwardly, "Here," he offered her his wand back.

It suddenly struck Hermione what a risk she'd taken this morning wandering off to the lake. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the offered wand, "But this is yours," she protested weakly. Deep inside the young witch was more pleased than she could say that he was trusting her with it. Especially after she'd seen how pleased he was to have it back.

"I want you to feel safe while you sleep. We'll sort your problem out in the morning," he replied seriously, then chuckled looking at the time, "well at least later today. Would you like something to help you sleep?"

"Sleeping I don't think I'll have a problem with," she yawned as she said it, "But dreaming, that's the problem."

"Ah yes," he gazed at her a moment, then turned, "To sleep: perchance to dream, ay there's the rub," Severus murmured shaking his head as he walked back to the crate containing his potions, "Now there's another difference between the so called normal people and us," he said rummaging in the opened crate again. He emerged with three vials in his hand and handed her two keeping the third for himself.

She recognised the distinctive purple dreamless sleep, but not the lime green brew. "The other potion will aid your healing," bowing his head slightly, he continued as they walked back to the little hallway, "Good night Miss Granger," he stopped when he saw the incredulous look on her face.

Hermione blinked, "Hamlet, you just quoted Shakespeare," she spluttered.

"Yes, something wrong?"

Finally she exhaled blissfully, "No, everything's perfect," she sighed, "Good night Professor," and shut the door of her room, leaving the now blinking Potions Master in the hall wearing a slowly spreading silly smile on his face. He sighed, then chuckled, "She falls through my ceiling and is impressive when I merely quote Hamlet. She certainly knows how to get a Wizard's attention. Good night Hermione."

Hermione found herself content for the first time in recent memory. It suddenly dawned on her as she sat on the side of her bed absently stroking Crookshanks on the head, she didn't even know where in the world she was. This was followed by the realisation that she really didn't care, Severus Snape was alive. She was happy, and for the first time in a long time felt safe.

11


	4. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:-** _I own nothing and earn nothing from this story, merely my imagination and the pleasure of playing with J.K.R.'s wonderful characters._

ssSss

**A/N:-** _Thank you to all who have read and or reviewed, I appreciate your valued input. _

_My special thanks to a guest reviewer who pointed out I had mistaken called Phineas Black, Philius Black in chapter three. My apologies, I have corrected my error. I pride myself on being detailed with my research but that one slipped by, thank you Moi._

oOo

**The Morning After**

Severus rose at sun rise. He hadn't taken the potion he'd intended to. In fact he hadn't slept. After he'd found his bedroom furniture, the single camp type bed was quickly vanished and in favour of his own restored to appropriate size and structure. The Potions Master had even gone through the motions of preparing for bed, and sinking gratefully into his own bed with a sigh.

However he couldn't sleep. Yes he should have taken the potion ,but he had to make a decision before the precious gift that had entered through his ceiling, headed out his front door. _She'd said she had nowhere else to go, does she mean permanently or just this evening?_ Severus stared at the dark ceiling. _Does she still have friends who will counsel her that staying in France was wrong and do anything they can to convince her Severus Snape is the lying cheating cold hearted bastard they all believe me to be? Friends who will come and persuade her to leave if she resists them? _

_I've watched her from a distance enough times over the last year to know what she thinks of one of her so called friends. I hated leaving her with them each time I couldn't risk staying any longer. Especially that first time seeing Weasley hitting on her,_ Severus chuckled darkly, _she sent him packing with an interesting hex I hadn't seen before_.

When he'd returned to Hogwarts the Potions Master had consulted his library and found there was a potion for the same purpose which worked for longer. He had duly made her a three month supply adding it to the kit at the next opportunity. She'd used it too, he noticed the next time he'd caught up with them again.

Sighing he thought back to her ability to hide her friends and herself. _Her wards and charms were some of the most sophisticated I've ever dismantled, _he laughed quietly_, that was another talent snake man didn't need to know about. Merlin forbid he should have discovered that little secret_… Severus shuddered. _She'd obviously made a detailed study of security wards before they'd left. _

_Of course that first visit had been a nightmare seeing Dumbledore's ghost accuse me of… _"Bloody Moody," he muttered_. Then bribing that little weasel Kreacher to keep his trap shut. That was just before the Ministry raid, _he cackled to himself_, they really put the wind up old toad face that day. But I lost them for a time after that thanks to Yaxley._

Moving cautiously into his side, so as not to hurt his arm. _It was interesting to note that by the visit before the forest of Dean, she almost invited me in. Smart little thing she'd set out a trail, _rolling back onto his back_. It was a little like the hidden __fluorescence____stripe____of a flower's petal only visible to insects._ _She set it so only I could detect it. She knew it was me who was visiting her, yet she never attempted to confront me_. He pursed his lips and shuddered again, _maybe she didn't want the confirmation in case the worst happened._

Finally circling back to his original ruminations, his brain pondered, _what does she want to do with her life? She would definitely wish to go the University. Will she be able to afford that?_ He knew about her parent's accident at the end of sixth year. It had happened just before Dumbledore's "death," _that must have affected her terribly_.

_Then suddenly she was on the run with boy wonder and his idiot side kick_. Severus shook his head. _I really can't see that their already strained friendship would have survived the infernal camping trip from hell. _

_May be she truly doesn't have anyone now. But would she want to stay here?_ He scrubbed his face with his hands, and realised his right arm felt much better. Stretching it, he found he only grimaced a little, "Mmm not quite right yet, but useable, a shower, yes, a shower, coffee, another healing potion and the last dose of blood replenisher," he muttered abstractedly. So as the first rays of sun graced the horizon, Severus Snape quietly left his bed and went to start his day.

xox

It was mid morning before Hermione woke. There were birds cheerfully proclaiming spring, and sunshine dancing through the mullioned window of the small bedroom. Blinking several times, the young woman started to wonder why the sun was dancing. It dawned on her that it was coming through the window past an object that was moving. Getting to her feet and noticing that apart from a little stiffness now her left side felt fairly normal. She padded across the thick rug bare foot to the window, and wasn't surprised to find it heavily warded.

Peering through, she saw country side, vineyards, and a lane way of what appeared to be flowering cherry trees in front of hedge row fences. As she surveyed back towards the house a picket fence, and finally the reason for the shadow. Growing around the window was an old fashioned climbing rose. It was in full flower, the deepest crimson she'd ever seen, and was swaying gently back and forth in the morning breeze.

Turning back to the room she'd just spent the night in, she found the walls were a soft mauve. There was a comfortable small double wrought iron bed, with very feminine dressing table and wardrobe. If she didn't know better she'd think this room had been furnished just for her. Even down to the bowl of cabbage roses suspiciously the same as the ones outside beside the lantern on the bedside table.

Her stomach rumbling brought her back to reality. Smiling, Hermione offered, "Good morning," to the stretching Crookshanks. Slipping into her robe with her beaded bag clutched in her hand she picked up her borrowed wand and went to the bathroom. Extracting all she needed to shower and dress from the bag she stripped off and set to work removing the bandages on the three remaining wounds, two on her arm and one on her thigh. With the aid of the healing potion she'd been offered with the dreamless sleep, they were now almost completely healed.

Xox

Finally ready to face the day, she sighed, _who am I kidding? More likely an irate Potions Master whose privacy I invaded unceremoniously last night. Even if it was at Dumbledore's request. _

Hermione had relegated the whole of last night's experience to a dream like scene, and she wasn't at all certain she wouldn't be thrown out on her ear this morning. Nervously smoothing the green dress she'd chosen this morning, the young woman started walking towards her fate.

The dress reminded her once more how sick of jeans and trainers she was after living in them for the last year. It had finally rid her of the urge to ever dress that way ever again, now only reminding her of her nightmare year in a tent with two imbeciles for company.

In fact she reflected, _I'll have a bon fire the first chance she get_. She was abruptly pulled out of her musings as she rounded the corner into the living area and stopped dead.

Hermione had only vaguely noticed the lack of furnishings last night, but everything had changed. Severus was coming back from a room she hadn't even noticed the night before. It seemed to be another wing of the house. All the crates but the three marked with blue dots, her code for his sitting room furniture, were gone.

They were obviously also empty, as Severus lazily vanished them before he saw Hermione, "Ah Miss Granger," he said finally, smirking. Hermione steeled herself for the inevitable barb or cutting comment. A lump started to rise in her throat while she waited to be given her marching orders.

However she almost fell over in shock when he continued, "Good morning. I trust you slept well?" He had reached her now, and he tilted his head to one side, "You resemble a fish," she snapped her mouth shut and swallowed convulsively, but still stood dumb founded, gazing at him. Severus tentatively smiled and she saw a glimpse of almost dazzlingly white teeth.

The first thing to enter her head bubbled out her mouth, "Your teeth are white this morning," as soon as she'd said it, Hermione slammed her hand over her mouth, _oh shit, brain to mouth filter obviously not functioning yet this morning_. She started muttering through her fingers, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to comment," she was backing away, "I would never say anything, I'm sorry."

"Are you always this flighty first thing?" When she didn't answer, Severus reached forward offering her his hand, "Glamours," he stated in proper teacher mode, "That have been renewed constantly over a long period of time, take a little time to completely fade." He studied her a moment, twisting his mouth thoughtfully before continuing, "And I will admit to helping the process along a little with a whitening potion."

Hermione stood there blinking, he laughed gently, "Come, I'll make breakfast for you." She only vaguely heard him after she registered that she had unconsciously given him her hand and he was holding it. His skilful long fingered hand that was warm and gentle wrapped around her small ones. Quietly pulling on her arm to start her walking, Severus led her to the kitchen table and held the chair out for her.

This made Hermione realise he was using both his hands this morning, and asked as she sat down, "Your arm is feeling better, this morning?"

"Yes thank you, it's not too bad," he turned to the kettle, before pulling a huge crusty croissant from a bag. "I think we need to have a talk," he finished placing it and strawberry conserve before her.

Hermione ate quietly, watching the slim man in front of her, his hair was tied back out of his face with a length of soft leather lace, which allowed her to finally see the details of his angular jaw which had been previously hidden from her. She found she liked what she saw, without the worries of the world on his shoulders, his face had softened, and without the glamours to hide this true appearance, he was actually almost handsome. He wore black trousers and a formal white linen shirt under a black brocade vest. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up revealing pale well muscled yet wiry forearms and an inky smudge where his dark mark had been. She shivered slightly, he looked delicious.

It didn't take long for the bubbling percolator to be ready, and Severus poured two cups. Placing them on the table in silence, he extracted milk from the cool cupboard and sugar off the work top. Sitting with a sigh, he looked up in time to catch her in her scrutiny. Seeming unconcerned by it, he sat back in an attitude she recognised, and laced his fingers together over his chest, watching her with a contemplative expression.

This made Hermione nervous and she simply started talking, "I'm sorry about earlier, but I was very edgy about how I would be received this morning. After all I assume this is your new home, and to have an ex student appear in your sitting room unannounced must have been a terrible shock."

Severus nodded, "I can understand your reticence given my past behaviour toward you." He watched Hermione warily before completing his sentence, "And you're correct, it was a definite shock to see a woman hurtling through the ceiling towards me accompanied by a yowling cat basket. Especially after just having had at least a dozen crates crash to earth in front of me," he watched as disappointment invaded every feature of Hermione's face and she left the partly eaten pastry and her head dropped.

"But Hermione," he continued, her eyes shot up to meet his hearing her name. He was wearing a little smile, "When I realised who's momentum I had just stopped before she hit the floor, I was pleased to see her," his smile broadened when he saw her eyes widen and heard her surprised intake of air, "The only shock in the situation dear girl was your unexpected mode of arrival, thanks to the ever meddling Albus Dumbledore."

Severus took a mouthful of coffee, and after swallowing rolled his eyes, "Who then promptly abandoned us, to run to his wife." He heard Hermione rapidly take in air, he smiled knowingly at her and shrugged, "Well I guess he hadn't seen her for over two years," and took another sip.

Hermione started stuttering again, Professor Dumbledore's married?" Then a light went on in her eyes as Severus watched. She glanced at him, "Professor McGonagall," she sighed. Severus nodded, then watched her silently processing the other things he'd said to her, "Why were you pleased to see me? You've never made it a secret that I've always been a thorn in your side," she was examining him with her intelligent amber flecked chocolate eyes.

Suddenly she lost her nerve and her head lowered and she started playing with the uneaten portion of her breakfast, "I don't understand. All I ever wanted off you was... I thought the world... never mind."

"Dear girl, the only reason you were a thorn in my side, to use your terminology. Was one, you were friends with Potter and I couldn't risk any interaction there, he was so volatile," he drew in a breath, "and two because every time I saw you, I saw the injustice. Because of my position within the order of things, and you being Muggleborn you were completely off limits to me."

Taking another deep breath like he was pulling these works from deep inside himself he continued, "None of that should have mattered, but it had to. The year before you left, I started to see in you a mind I would be able to communicate with on the same level. You stimulated a need in me to quench your thirst for knowledge. I could have taught you so many things, extended you so you weren't bored, as I often saw you were, prepared you better for what lay ahead but I just couldn't," he stated with obvious irritation, "We needed to win the war at all costs."

Severus went silent and drank his coffee, finally he huffed almost bitterly, "We have at least one thing in common," this brought her eyes back up, "Hogwarts was poison to us both," he stated plainly.

A tear slipped from her eyes, she wanted to disagree, but she found herself nodding. "Had you attended any other Magical School that accepted witches," he went on, "You would have been nurtured and lauded for your talent and intelligence," Hermione closed her eyes attempting to rein in her emotions, "Instead you had the misfortune to be in the same year as the boy who bloody lived, and you were dragged into a festering mess. Your intelligence was used, abused and belittled by short sighted fools and idiots."

There were more tears shining in her eyes as they met his, "Just like yours was Sir," his smile was pained, but he nodded. "Yes, just like mine was. However the circumstances were a little different," he thought a moment, "Hermione, I am no longer yours or anyone's Professor, please call me Severus."

His heart melted at the smile she now wore and he couldn't help but return it, "Now, little friend, what are your plans?"

Taking a gulp of her now cold coffee, Hermione couldn't rid her face of the first spontaneous smile it had worn for a very long time. She thought about this knowing she was being watched as she did so, "I guess the first things I need to do are replace my wand. Find somewhere to live and then owl Professor McGonagall informing her where that is," she watched his features set into the emotionless expression of old. What had she said wrong, thinking back over what she'd said, Hermione tried to fathom her mistake, swallowing hard she blinked.

Suddenly she found she was blinking back more tears, "Professor McGonagall is the only person I will be contacting," this made his features softly just slightly, and she knew she was on the right track. "I'm fairly certain there is no one else, after yesterday. I'm afraid my bridges are burnt," wiping her eyes she dug in her bag and her eyes narrowed. "I was filled with such utter disgust for what I witnessed yesterday," finally she put her hand on what she was looking for, "Ah, there you are," she said to it.

"These are your rightful property, so I return them to you." Severus eyed the memories with distaste, "Professor McGonagall and I had cause to visit The Burrow yesterday as part of my errand for Professor Dumbledore. We arrived just in time to witness the two juvenile idiots I used to call friends in the process of selling these to Rita Skeeter." She started studying the kettle intently, "Needless to say I retrieved your memories, obliviated the perfumed boa constrictor, blew up that awful quick notes quill of hers and hexed the two little shits into next week." She took a shuddering breath, "God it felt good to finally let them have it." When she looked back to Severus nervously, he was grinning at her.

"Well this might explain the headline under the banner in this morning's Prophet, it looks like your burnt bridges took up poisoned pens," it was Hermione's turn to look puzzled. Severus reached over to the cupboard and handed her a folded paper. The banner headline proclaimed Dumbledore's return to Wizarding Britain as a miracle. But Hermione's eyes scanned down to a smaller set of words, "Hermione Granger's love for a Death Eater, an exclusive by Rita Skeeter."

Hermione turned bright red, and quietly placed the paper on the table, "Isn't that just bloody typical of fuckin Wizarding Britain," she seethed through her teeth, not daring to look into the obsidian eyes she could feel on her. Attempting to compose herself she took a very deep breath.

Instead of denying it which would tend to confirm it, she said, "I am hoping Dumbledore has the proof to prove he's technically not a Death Eater," she said in a clear voice, then ventured a quick glimpse up when no reply came, "He does, doesn't he?"

"He says he does," the voice that answered her was most unsure, "The fact is I was," he finished almost inaudibly.

Leaning across the table he quietly picked up her hand in both of his, "Hermione, I expect nothing from you, and I am greatly in your debt. You have assisted me to start on a fresh road, in a fresh country." He took a nervous breath, "When I asked of your plans I meant more than immediate," his eyes locked with hers.

"Well," she replied shakily, "Until the last two weeks of August, I'm free to do as I please," she started shifting flakes of her breakfast around her plate with her free hand, "Professor McGonagall is organising N.E.W.T. revision and exam fortnight, for those who would have completed the exams this year, but have had their classes disrupted. She has invited me to attend, and since I can't go to University without N.E.W.T levels, I am planning to do so." Hermione glanced up and watched his brow start to furrow as she talked about leaving again.

"As to any other plans, I wonder," she asked airily, "If there would be a certain snarky Potions Master who could use a live in assistant for as long as he can stand me?" Then she added quickly, "Provided I can have the last two weeks in August off."

Not missing a beat, Severus' eye brow sailed sky ward and his lips tilted up in a smile, before he smoothed, "I'll think about it. However the chief Tabby Cat may have to fight me for you," he gave the hand he held a squeeze and released it.

Clearing his throat Severus continued, "Well my assistant, we better get you a working wand. A potions assistant without one is of little use."

Hermione grinned at him. Then gasping looked down, "Oh, this is yours. Thank you for the loan." She pulled his wand from her bag.

Severus chuckled, tilting his head on the side he asked, "Exactly how much do you have in that bag?"

She laughed in reply, "You really don't want to know, however first chance I get I'm planning a huge bon fire."

"I believe I could contribute to that as well," he chuckled. "Let's have it before we start the potions garden in the back yard. The potash will help the plants."

"Deal," she laughed.

"Didn't you say last night, you had four wands?"

Hermione nodded, "Two I'll never use. One won't respond to me properly and the only one that did work enough to use was the one I lost last night."

"May I see them?"

She shrugged, "Sure," digging into the bag once more, Hermione retrieved the three remaining wands and set them on the table.

Severus tapped Bellatrix's wand and sinister looking black sparks shot out the end. He sneered, "How in hell did you get that one?"

"We were taken to the Manor…" her voice trailed off and her arms went around her.

Seeing her descending into misery, Severus patted her hand, "Thank Merlin she's gone now. Bloody bitch!" He exclaimed.

Hermione brightened, "Surprisingly Molly Weasley took her out," suddenly her voice was breathy. Severus' eyes flew to hers.

It was the same moment Hermione registered that something was terribly wrong, her breaths were coming in short sharp gasped and panic dawned in her eyes. "Occlude it Hermione, the wand knows it's threatened." he said. Then realised she had no wand, thrusting his wand into her hand he shot out of his chair with Draco's wand in one hand and his borrowed one in the other.

"Expecto Patronum, and a panther shot out of the borrowed wand in his left hand and prowled around Hermione, who had dropped to her knees on the floor gasping for breath. Severus levitated the offending wand off the table and out the back door, with Draco's wand.

With the threat shielded and gaining distance Hermione's breath started to return, it didn't take long before it dawned on her that Severus was about to dispose of one very evil wand, and he was completely unprotected.

Severus held the wand in a shield spell. It span lazily about two metres off the ground well out in the yard. He was surprised when he heard a hoarse voice from behind his patronus, "Expecto Patronum," and a wispy lioness sprang in front of him.

Keeping his concentration, Severus commanded, "Confringo totalus," and the wand blew to bits in a shower of screaming malicious looking sparks, setting a small bush in the yard on fire.

As the core flung free it started to transform into a seductive looking demon, which slinked towards Severus smoothly on the air like a snake. He stood his ground unaffected by its obvious wiles as Hermione, watching in horror somehow managing to keep her patronus formed.

Snape's now stone cold eyes were immune and when the creature realised this, her come hither smile slipped from her lips. A malevolent sneer appeared in its place and her eyes turned to Hermione. A cackle not unlike the wands dead owner signalled her intention to attack and her arm rose.

Severus reacted decisively and dispassionately to the threat, keeping his head, "Fiendfyre," he called. The creatures erupting from the end of Draco's wand took Hermione back to the terror of the Room of Requirements, but still she managed to hold on to her patronus.

Snape however, unlike Crabbe, controlled the spell with ease and commanded them to engulf the demon. The screams as it burnt were blood curdling, but he'd seen and heard much worse, he stood impassively until he sensed its end.

Only then did he call the fiery creatures back into the wand, a moment after that Hermione's patronus crumbled and she descended into heaving sobs. She'd carried that wand around with her for a month or more, without really knowing or understanding exactly what a dark witch's wand was capable of. All she could think was, "Thank God I never tried to use it."

Hermione gasped through her sobs as hands gently pulled her upright, and arms enclosed her, "It's O.K. you're safe little one. Do you have any more nasty surprises in there?"

"That's just it," Hermione sniffled, "I didn't know," and her sobs grow more troubled at the thought.

Severus drew her tighter to him, "Of course you don't know, that's why I tried to keep giving you as much in the way of help as I could," he took a deep breath, his nose in her hair, "For Merlin's sake you'd had the worse preparation for what you were trying to accomplish."

"I know, your books and potions were invaluable to me, saved me on more than one occasion, thank you," she snuggled into his chest tighter starting to settle into the offered comfort. But he hissed in pain, "Oh I'm sorry, I've hurt you."

Jumping away from him shocked, "I didn't mean to hurt you Severus," her hands went to her cheeks, "I'd never hurt you for the world."

He followed her and took her by the arms, "Hermione, it's all right. It's just that my shoulder's still a little weak, and I think I've strained it," he smiled, "Somehow when I got up this morning I didn't realise my assistant that I didn't know I had, was carrying a demonised wand around in an innocuous looking beaded bag with the largest undetectable extension charm on it I've ever seen."

They both descended into a fit of giggles as Hermione wiped her eyes and Severus pulled her into another hug, "Promise me something?"

"What?" She managed as her senses went into over load.

"When you do decide to empty the bloody bag, we do it together," he stroked her hair, "And very soon."

"Deal," she returned sliding her arms around his waist.

Allowing himself just a moment to delight in the feel of her in his arms before he ended it, he didn't want to appear too clingy just yet, Severus reluctantly said, "Now, you go get ready. We'll wander into town, have some lunch and get you a new wand. I'll meet you at the door in ten minutes."

Unwillingly taking a step out of his embrace while trying to be casual about it, she inquired, "So, Wizarding town?"

"Yes, oh and what's your grasp of French like?"

She squealed excitedly, "We're in France?" Then her expression abruptly turned apprehensive, "Do the French use Galleons?"

"Yes and yes," he replied smiling, "Don't look so worried."

Her face settled into innocence for a moment, then her lips pursed thoughtfully, and she asked in a very Slytherin manner, "What's their banking system like?"

"Why?" His brow was already ascending, before he asked smoothly, "Planning another heist already?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh ha, ha," then she looked contrite, "I'll admit that wasn't one of my better plans," she crossed her arms and tapped her foot in annoyance that he'd cottoned on to exactly what she was thinking.

"You reckon?" He matched her position with sarcastic perfection then smiled. Commanding teasingly, "Go on get yourself ready."

She returned the same, but couldn't resist adding with a grin, "But it got us what we were looking for."

She had never seen Severus Snape feared Potions Master of Hogwarts trying to swallow a laugh before, it was adorable, finally he croaked out, "Go little Miss smarty pants."

"Yes Sir," she saluted, "Right away," and then ran off laughing before he could say anything further.


	5. Learning to Live After Fear

**Disclaimer:- **_J.K. Rowling and associates still own everything, nothing has changed. I own and earn nothing from this story, but boy am I having fun borrowing her characters._

sSs

**A/N:-** _One more chapter after this and we'll see our 'friends' dealing with Severus' trial and heading back to Hogwarts. Thank you to everyone who has responded to this story, there has been a lot of interest in it, it's lovely to receive all your comments. Please bear with me as I go back to work this coming week and posts may slow down a little._

hHh

**Starting to live after fear**

Everything this past year had relied on Hermione having her beaded bag with her at every turn. In a moment of braveness, which she now suspected was foolishness she'd left it at the house. They were half way down the lane before she started ruing this decision, feeling somehow naked without it.

The idea she only had to carry money and a wand now was so foreign after everything she'd been through. Hermione had optimistically transfigured a handkerchief into a velvet draw string money pouch which now sat snugly in the inside pocket of her cloak. Still she wished for her bag, even though she knew the purse was safe. The pocket had one of her security charms on it. Neither the money nor her current wand could just fall out, and the Gryffindor witch tried to take reassurance from this.

Despite her misgivings Hermione was also excited about the prospect of moving on. Leaving the bag behind had been a difficult step, but she knew carrying it everywhere was a habit she had to break and she was nothing else if not determined. Although she was willing to admit that doing it immediately was proving easier said than done.

.

Glancing across at Severus, Hermione saw he appeared to have his hands clasped behind his back under his cloak. His emotionless countenance appeared more serene than she had ever seen it as they took a leisurely pace into town. The young woman made a little wish to anyone who was listening, that they could continue how they'd started this morning.

It was good to see him all buttoned up into his frock coat again. His appearance at the moment tempered the new Severus with the man she was familiar with in her mind and by some means this centred her.

Hermione had realised a long time ago that Severus was special to her, different to all the others somehow. Ever since his dramatic speech their first day, he'd had her mind ensnared by his subject and equally by the enigma that was her Potion's Professor. She had the urge to work out exactly what made him tick, and why. However, it wasn't until that awful year with Umbridge, that she had begun to notice he was a man as well and not just her teacher.

Then little things started to endear him further to her. Despite his saying she had been off limits to him, she'd realised about half way through sixth year that all the caustic comments and pointers about books and information she hadn't included in her research for essays had turned into things he was recommending she should read to further her knowledge, disguising the suggestions in scathing remarks hid them from prying eyes. Looking at her friends returned works she only saw venom in the remarks, but hers were different and thankfully no one noticed.

Even more charming was the fact that after gathering all her courage and mentioning to him that she hadn't been able to access an article he'd recommended for her to _how had he put it_, she tried to summon his written words, _oh yes I remember, lift my abysmal knowledge to a tolerable level_, she smiled recalling. What had truly astounded her was the fact that the article in question had arrived unannounced in her bag after their next potions class.

From then on if a 'suggested' piece of reading material was something he suspected would be out of her reach, she would find it in her bag after class even before she'd read his comment. Similarly it would disappear in the same way. He always seemed to know when she was finished reading something as well. Try as she might to catch him at it, she never did. But of course that's what made him such a good spy.

.

Severus had decided to take Draco's wand until Hermione had her new one. His ebony wand was the wand currently secured in her light travelling cloak.

He was revelling in their journey down the sweet smelling tree lined lane, every time Hermione saw something new her face lit up and her body tensed in the effort of not being too excited. The dark Wizard was acutely aware that he'd never felt the sense of joy currently spreading through him.

Watching her trying to walk sedately next to him, but seeing she longed to dance around in pleasure at everything she was seeing. It bothered him also seeing momentary glimpses of pain being valiantly squashed before her animation would.

He had decided to walk with his hands clasped behind him, so he wasn't tempted to take her hand, which was something he wanted to do very badly, especially because she still appeared so flighty and insecure. The glimpsed moments of pain were probably due to the fact that he couldn't see that blasted bag of hers. _Has the brave little lioness tried to go cold turkey? _He decided against saying anything about it at the moment. _Maybe later I'll share with her how I solve the problem of feeling lost without carrying everything I might possibly need in any situation._

.

Severus' house was at the end of a long lane, quite a way out of town. He had allowed Dumbledore to organise this escape from the proceeds of the sale of Spinner's End just before the old man's staged demise. The Potions Master felt a strange sense of ease flooding through him akin to pleasure. He watched his companion switch between settling a little more and being on the verge of hyperventilating. When they joined the main road and the houses and traffic became more frequent her angst became even more noticeable.

There was nothing for it, he had to try and settle her. She was currently wringing her hands as they walked. "You're a very brave girl you know," he waited for her eyes to turn to him in astonishment, "Stupid mind you, to think leaving the bag at home so soon was a good idea, but brave."

She was so shocked that he'd worked out what was wrong. Then as that increased tenfold when his hand then sort hers, she didn't even call him on saying she was stupid. She just flushed and tittered wordlessly, grateful for the comfort. They walked in companionable silence for a time their hands linked while Hermione nervously took in all the sights and tried to settle. Finally Severus thought to try and take her mind off it further, "What are you thinking of studying at University?"

"Oh, err I wish to attend a University that has both Muggle and Wizarding courses, and if I am truly honest with myself I want to study, Arithmancy, Potions, Chemistry and Mathematics," she wondered if this would garner a comment, but he merely raised an eye brow as they wandered along. So she continued, "May I ask what you studied at University?"

Severus stopped walking and chuckled, Hermione graced him with an inquisitive look as she also stopped. He examined her face for quite some time before he smiled flustering her more, "We really are very similar," she cocked her head to one side in question and he laughed louder this time. "I studied, "Potions, Arithmancy, Chemistry and Mathematics."

"What!" She cried, unceremoniously grabbing his hand back after it had come up to join his other in numbering off the subjects, "Wow," she held it in both of hers as she continued, "Where?"

"Cambridge," he answered as clearly as he could, flustered that she obviously wished to keep hold off his hand.

.

They started walking again, but Hermione had not let his hand go, and Severus could see her settling even as she asked her next question, so he let her keep it. "What made you favour Potions over Arithmancy?"

"I use Arithmancy for Potions calculations, but there is just something about a gently simmering cauldron and all its possibilities, combinations of ingredients that yield vastly differing results. From love potions to poisons depending on how you combine them," his eyes were shining as he told her this, and Hermione could see how much he loved his art.

"Now I can partly understand why teaching idiots frustrated you so much. They would never understand the nuances required for successful brewing," her words were gentle and reverent.

"No," he agreed.

xox

Their lunch and the rest of their afternoon went in gentle but somewhat stilted chatter and friendly companionship. After lunch they entered the wand makers shop. Hermione found a beautiful new wand, again made of vine wood with a dragon's heartstring core. It even had much the same carvings on it, but somehow it was different.

Monsieur Alligané, the proprietor of the shop explained with Severus' help that as we grow the wand we need changes subtly. Maturity shows in many ways, this wand would not work for a child of eleven or twelve.

Hermione was certain that she hadn't understood all of his last sentence entirely, she had managed the part when he said, "This is a witch's wand," but she didn't understand the remainder. However when she looked to Severus for the complete translation she found him flushed and glaring daggers at the jovial wand maker.

"Pay the man, we need to go," his deep voice stated curtly in English. Hermione wondered what the Wizard had said. Never the less she paid for her wand, and instantly found Severus' hand on her elbow. She squeaked softly as he spun her around and they exited the shop to the sound of jovial laughter and a happy, "Adieu ma belle, je suis heureux que votre farouche Vulcain vous protégeia bien.1 "

Hermione's mind was a whirl, _what the hell just happened?_ Being at a loss to fathom it, she finally asked after he'd marched her up the street, "Severus?" When no answer was forth coming, Hermione waited until they were out of the general throng of people and she spun around the face him, forcing him to stop. "What did he say to me?" His face was set in stone, "Severus, I want to know."

"Not here," he hissed.

Seeing how uncomfortable he was she consented to his words, nodding. What followed amounted to a standoff for some moments afterwards, finally Hermione produced a shaky smile and tried to lighten the now tense mood a little, wondering how this had happened? She wanted badly to take his hand again, but they were now tightly clasped behind his back. Finally in desperation to get things moving again, she said, "Let's go to the markets so I can get things for dinner." She heard him exhale, but he remained silent and led her towards the town square.

The rest of their visit to town was quiet. Severus hoped she would forget about the incident in the wand shop. He knew he wasn't ready to discuss things like that with her yet. They visited the market, and Hermione conjured a wicker basket and proceeded to buy a piece of lamb and vegetables to make a baked dinner. She also purchased some cooking apples and flour. She was looking at wine when Severus stepped in, "I'll buy the wine and cheese," he said.

"Oh O.K. Do we have cream?" He shook his head and purchased that as well.

The walk back home was a little tense, the excitement and even the apprehension from earlier gone. Both parties kept casting glances at each other. Once in a while their eyes would meet and would quickly find something else of great interest to look at. Hermione didn't understand what had changed, but she knew it was something significant.

xox

When they had stored the food they'd bought, Hermione nervously asked if she might see the rest of the house. Severus gestured with his hand for her to proceed and opened the door for her. The room she entered was a study, "It's huge," she gasped.

"It won't seem that big once all these are unpacked," he pointed to the crates of books. He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Tell me, did you pack my office desk as well as my study desk?"

"Of course," Hermione nodded.

"Well that solves a problem then," he stated enigmatically. Then in answer to her puzzled look, "I bequeath my office desk to you. Perhaps you would like to set it up by the French doors?"

"Thank you," she said excitedly, "Yes, I would like that very much," her smile lit a fire on slow burn within him.

Hermione wandered into the next room, which of course was going to be his lab. She had expected this, however on the other side there was a small conservatory. It was old and disused. However it would be perfect for some of the exotic species he would wish to cultivate.

"Well I best start dinner." She gave him a hopeful look, "Then maybe we can unpack the study?"

"Correction," he said his smile starting to return, "_We_ will start dinner, and then unpack the study."

Her brow furrowed, he took a step closer but took great pains not to touch her, "Hermione you are not my house keeper. I think of you as my equal, and whilst I know there are still many things I can instruct you in, I'm certain there are just as many you can teach me, so you are not my student, but my companion and I hope friend. We will prepare dinner together, as I hope we will continue."

"Oh," she stuttered, shocked, "Thank you, I would like that arrangement very much."

xox

They were sitting by the fire at the end of the evening, "It has been a fabulous day, Severus. Thank you."

Severus smiled and nodded, "Yes," _there's no way I'm saying anything that will remind her of earlier_, "We'll start on the lab tomorrow and get it up and running."

Hermione was silent for a while, staring at the fire before she suddenly asked, "What are you planning to do now?"

He examined his drink thoughtfully for a moment, "Well before the second war, I supplemented my income with outside potions contracts." He huffed, "The privilege of instructing dunderheads does not pay well. I enjoyed making more demanding potions for various companies and individuals, I wasn't happy when I had to give it up on becoming a spy." He glanced up at her listening avidly, "I have been approached more than once in that time by the parties, wishing me to renew my contracts with them. Once my name is cleared and I am pronounced alive, I'm planning to approach these companies once more."

"That sounds like a well thought out plan, how long do you think Dumbledore will take, to produce the evidence?"

"I shouldn't imagine it will be long, Phineas told me what he'd overheard last night. They're rounding up every known Voldemort sympathiser. They raided my quarters last night, as practice for their new recruits no doubt. I guess because they've been told by said recruits that I'm dead even though there was no body."

Hermione managed a little laugh, "You would have to be dead to sleep through the amount of noise those idiots made breaking into your rooms last night." Then a nasty thought struck her, "You are safe over here, aren't you?"

"I believe so, even though they can't be sure I'm dead, they cannot possible know for certain that I'm even still alive either," he thought for a moment, "Which is probably why they were unconcerned with the amount of noise they made last night," he stifled a yawn, "Well I think I'm off to bed," he drew his wand and brought up the last layer of the wards. For some reason this reminded Hermione of the incident in the wand makers shop.

Maybe it was the wine they'd had with dinner, she wasn't sure, but she couldn't stop the question, "What did the wand maker say this afternoon?"

Severus' face froze, and she saw it. The Potions Master knew it was merely curiosity on her part. She wanted to understand something she didn't know, and the repartee of the old wand maker had been meant jovially even if it was presumptuous. However, what the old man had said had struck him hard. It hadn't taken Severus long to work out even before they got to town that he did indeed wish to be her lover. But having it thrown in his face before he'd even had the chance to start out on that road had rankled cruelly. His fathomless black eyes bored into her, as he asked acidly, "Must you know everything?"

It was like a train wreck, Hermione wanted to steer clear of it, but she just kept ploughing ahead, her eyes narrowing in response, "When it concerns me, and you had such an adverse reaction to it. Yes, I wish to know everything."

Glaring at her, he hissed, "Very well," and the words that followed were stilted and cold. He could already see tears shining in her eyes, but he was so mortified, their friendship was only a day old. This was not what he wanted to talk about with her yet, "I believe you understood the part where he said it wasn't a witchling's wand, so I'll just fill in the gaps. He went on to say," Severus inhaled sharply and his eyes narrowed further, his mouth becoming a tight line, "That your new wand would also sooth an unsatisfied pussy when your Vulcan was not in the mood to stroke it."

Initially Hermione blinked several times and Severus was already marching out of the room.

He knew she was processing what he'd just told her, then he heard her gasp of realisation and she was chasing him, and angry words were flying out her mouth, "So what part of that upset you? That he intimated I should pleasure myself using my wand. That he called you a Vulcan or that he assumed we were lovers?"

When he kept walking she grabbed his shirt sleeve, "Have the goodness to answer me," she demanded.

Tearing his shirt from her grasp his words dripped venom, "I am not one of your little Gryffindor cretins. I will not discuss it. You wanted to know what he said, I've told you. Now have the decency to leave me some of my dignity intact." He spun on his heel and was gone before the first tears fell.

.

Leaning up against his closed bedroom door, he could hear her sobbing in the living room, _How did it all go so wrong?_ His thoughts were spinning, he was scared. They'd had such a wonderful day and she just had to ask. He wanted to go back to her and comfort her. Standing silently listening, he finally heard her bedroom door shut. Sliding down the door he sat on the floor. The subject matter didn't bother him, he certainly wasn't a prude, he'd seen some very interesting things done with a wand. He also knew he resembled a Vulcan, that wasn't the problem.

He took a huge breath, it's just too soon, _I want things to move at the pace I dictate._ The raven haired man had already fathomed that he would not compromise her honour, which he had the distinct impression was still intact. There by ruining her for another if there was even the slightest chance he could be thrown into Azkaban. Since this still stood as a very real possibility they could not move into any kind of romance. He refused to let his hand be forced by opinion, genial or otherwise, no matter how much he wished to possess her completely.

Severus sat leaning up against his door thinking, finally he dozed off in the same position, exhausted. An undefined time later he woke with a start. He'd dreamt of screaming again, he was just starting to straighten realising his bum had gone to sleep sitting on the floor. When he heard another scream, he was on his feet like lightening.

Reefing the door open, wand ready, his brain's only thought, _Hermione's in danger,_ and he was off up the hallway. After fighting to get through her wards, which seemed to surge with every scream. He stood in the doorway.

Her writhing form was tangled in the sheets. "Shit," he muttered. _She didn't have any dreamless sleep_, as he thought this, her body arched and stiffened and another scream pierced the air. _Cruciatus, someone's tortured her. I'd know those signs anywhere_, then he took a closer look, _if I didn't know better I'd think they still were,_ and he was on his knees beside her instantly. "Hermione, wake up. It's a nightmare," he grasped her arm and pulled his hand away in shock, "lumos," he commanded urgently and looked at her arm.

"That bloody bitch and her cursed dagger," Severus watched in horror as the word mudblood started bleeding on her arm. "Hermione," he shook her, seeing her eyes open but then rollback in her head, "No," he roared, "Legilimens," but she fought him. "Hermione let me in, you're trapping the horror inside," he tried again, there was a feeble attempt to block him, then her shields crashed as another scream left her lips. It didn't take him long to find what he knew would be there.

Putting his wand to her temple he muttered a dark spell. This was no normal memory that attached itself to the tip of his wand. It was black sludgy and writhed like a snake. Making certain he got it all, he finally pulled the vicious curse free. Hermione, whose back was arched up off the bed, eyes lids fluttering, collapsed back down, took a humungous breath then started sobbing. Severus quickly captured the thing on the end of his wand in an unbreakable vial from his pocket.

He would destroy it the same way as the wand core as soon as he'd made peace with Hermione. Climbing onto the bed her pulled her into his lap, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he paused and she tightened her grip on his shirt, but her sobs were just as violent, "If we hadn't had that stupid argument, and I'd have given you dreamless sleep, maybe," he shook his head, "Don't cry, you're safe now."

"I'm sorry too, I don't know when to shut up," she cried, taking a shuddering breath, "I should have taken your reluctance this afternoon as a sign, but I didn't."

"Never mind it's all water under the bridge now," he held her even tighter.

Sighing, Hermione finally asked, "How can that bitch keep doing this to me?"

"I'm afraid it's my fault again," he admitted.

Finally Hermione's head came up, pulling his handkerchief from his pocket he started wiping her eyes, "Cursed object can sense power, and they know I threaten them. The dagger she used on your arm contained a curse, just like her wand core. While you slept in the same vicinity as me without some form of dream suppression the curse rose up looking to strike back at me."

Severus watched her still wiping her eyes and listening intently to his explanation. "The only way things like that can try to threaten me is to hurt something I care about. I'm afraid that something is you, I'm sorry."

Hermione snuggled in closer to him, "Don't be, I'm kind of honoured that I mean that much to you. But on the other hand, I'm not certain I can keep going through this every time we come across a cursed item."

Severus kissed her forehead and laughed, "Sweet girl, you are already more powerful than most Wizards and Witches I know. Now you need to learn to use that power. Going back to Hogwarts to revise for Nasty Wizarding exams is completely wasted on you. You're now functioning on a level far above that." Hermione opened her mouth to object, and his finger landed on her lips, "You do need to do the exams, I agree. But taking a week long revision school is useless."

Hermione sighed, wrapping her hand around his with the finger still resting on her lips she kissed it, "Thank you yet again for saving me." Linking her fingers through his Hermione took a deep breath, "Unfortunately I may have no choice, fairness and all that."

"Fairness," he scoffed incredulously, "Tell me it's fair that Potter and Weasley are now trainee Aurors when I know for a fact that they would normally never have passed the required Potions N.E.W.T.S."

"Severus, I have to do this my way. The fact that they are have gotten somewhere they haven't earned the right to be will show up fairly soon, and an excuse will be found to toss them aside. I do not want anyone to be able to say I got where ever it is I end up by compromising my integrity, because I'm a so called 'war hero'," she squeezed his hand, "You would want to do it correctly, wouldn't you?"

He nodded, "Fair point, well put, I will not fight you further on the matter." However Severus wasn't a master Slytherin for nothing, privately he was already formulating a plan.

.

"Give me a look at that arm," Severus said changing the subject. "Now the curse is gone it should heal normally. Did she cut you anywhere else?" Hermione lifted her chin and Severus saw the thin red line now visible on her throat. He healed both wounds and gave her a quick squeeze. Pushing her gently off his lap he got up, "You rest, I'll dispose of this then make us some tea."

He watched her scoot off the side of the bed, "I wish to help, I will become stronger," she stated resolutely lifting her chin.

Severus gazed at her a moment, then nodded his head once, "Yes," he said.

.

That night the studious bookworm and the acerbic academic walked cautiously hand in hand out the back door of their house. They disposed of the remnant of the curse in precisely the same way Severus had with the wand core. However, this time Hermione stood fiercely at his shoulder, determined to stand her ground. She produced the patronus protection for both of them.

Placing her left hand on his shoulder for contact because it felt right, Hermione felt his magic rise up. This led them instantly to an important discovery. Their magic meshed completely. Hermione felt her magic channel towards Severus and his towards her. They both started slightly when a second patronus sprang from her wand to join the first, the silvery panther prowling in the opposite direction to the wispy lioness.

.

Severus made the connections to these events, he was thankful that Hermione didn't, aware that when she did, their situation would change radically. When she asked about what had happened as he knew she would, he said quite truthfully, "Our magic appears to mesh together. It means that together we will be very powerful."

He was well aware there was far more to it than that, but in his uncertain situation he wasn't going to enlighten her. That night after he'd forced himself to comfort her as a friend would, had given her dreamless sleep and wished her good night.

Taking himself quietly into his newly set up study Severus Snape pulled all the books referring to bonds and affinities from his shelves. He shrunk and hid them in a heavily warded drawer. Grabbing a bottle of fire whiskey and putting up a silencing charm he sobbed, as he slowly drank himself into a stupor. The Potions Master had grown to hate fate over the years, everything always happened for him in the wrong order, "Why now?"

His cry to the ceiling continued, "Now when my fuckin hands are still tied by all this mess, now you present me with perfection, you bloody bitch."

Notes:- 1Adieu belle, je suis heureux de votre Vulcan féroce va vous protéger ainsi = Farewell beautiful one, I'm happy your fierce Vulcan will protect you well.


	6. Life Will Always Catch Up

**Disclaimer:- **_I own nothing and earn no money from this story. This world and its characters are owned by J. K Rowling and Associates._

_oOo_

**Life Will Always Catch Up**

The two committed friends found spring quickly giving way to summer. Hermione was well advanced with her revising, regardless of Severus telling her she was wasting her time. He would simply roll his eyes when he saw her pouring over a school text, and she'd reply by smiling sweetly and shrugging. He knew it was no good telling her not to, she'd do it anyway.

The Gryffindor witch found living with the acerbic wizard wasn't actually that hard, they saw eye to eye on many things, and he seemed willing to include her in his life, which pleased her greatly. They had set up his lab, and he watched as she bought a supply of ingredients and dutifully brewed every potion from her school lessons. "If nothing else we'll have plenty of supplies when you're finished," he smirked inspecting her latest perfect creation from over her shoulder.

The gardens were dug in the backyard for their potions ingredients and vegetables for the house, and duly planted after the promised bonfire. They'd spent the day after Hermione purchased her new wand emptying the troublesome bag of everything, and carefully putting away what was to be kept. The now hated bag was the final piece on tinder on the fire. Both stood and rejoiced as their most hated possessions burned. Laughing with glee while toasting each item as it shrivelled and blackened with a bottle of elf made wine they'd bought for the occasion.

The following morning Severus came out carrying his frock coat, "Stand up," he ordered a still sleepy Hermione. She blinked at him and obliged, "Put this on." She blinked once more and gave him a quizzical look, "Yes I know it will be far too big for you, just humour me. It will help you."

It was indeed far too big, reaching down to her knees. Severus huffed and rolled the cuffs up for her like a mother testing a hand me down that was still too big on a child. "It's very heavy," Hermione commented as Severus finally found her hands for her in the sleeves, then smirked at her and stood back against the kitchen counter watching.

He longed to tell her she looked very cute in his coat but cleared his throat instead, "I know, but I want you to examine all the pockets and see how I deal with the problem you struck yesterday."

Not only was Hermione absolutely blown away by the fact that Severus was allowing her to delve into his privacy, she was astounded by what she actually found in his pockets. Her grin said it all, he had everything from tiny vials of potion in a shrunken specially padded wooden box, a spare wand, bezoars, tweezers, magnifiers, and the list went on. Then she came to the ultimate, a pocket with an undetectable extension charm on it, in which she found shrunken books and papers, a tiny enclosed writing set, so the ink did not spill, quills, spare parchment, and even a shrunken broom, "Oh Severus where do I get a coat like this?"

The Potions Master chuckled as he slid his coat off her shoulders and placed it on the chair, "They are fairly standard issue Potions Fashion, I just tweak them a little when I get them. They also have ladies styles," he ventured raising an eyebrow.

"You mean I can look as amazing as you?"

Now he really did laugh, "Yes Hermione you too can look like an uptight gothic Victorian Potions Master, or in your case Mistress."

She thought about that for a moment, "Then it's true you do dress to intimidate?"

"Most certainly, it's all part of the image."

"But you don't need the complete bastard image anymore?"

"I might not need it, but it is rather fun on the whole, and if I'm going back to teach even for a limited amount of time, the image stays. "You my little friend," he tapped her nose gently with his finger, "Are one of only a select few who know what I'm like with my guard down, and that's the way I'd like to keep it."

Hermione raised herself up on tip toes and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, you honour me," she replied seriously, then shaking his arm excitedly continued, "Are you thinking of teaching again?"

"Only for the revision school," he pulled the letter he'd received last night from the breast pocket of his jacket with his hand that wasn't captured by her enthusiastic grip and handed it to her, "and only if my trial finishes before the school."

Hermione bit her lip, her mood changing abruptly, "Wow, that will be a little awkward for me won't it?"

He moved forward and gently tugged her lip from her teeth with the pad of his thumb, "Don't do that, and you won't be in the class." The Potions Master wasn't about to tell her that he found it sexy as hell when she bit her lip like she was doing.

"Ay?" Her vague answer in response to his statement was probably because her eyes had glazed over after he'd touched her so gently.

He rolled his eyes, "Hermione you're my assistant, and assistants, assist don't they?"

"Oh," she said in a long drawn out sound and smiled at him, "Of course."

xox

As the weeks passed rapidly, the only people Hermione had vaguely missed were Ginny, Harry, and surprisingly Neville. Dumbledore had visited twice, initially about a week after the bon fire. Minerva had come along that time. She and Hermione had sat in the garden in the shade of the now luxurious greening cherries trees, watching workers tend the grape vines in the adjacent field while the men talked in the study.

The reinstated Headmaster kept Severus up to date with the progress of his trial. The elderly couple were still the only ones who knew the location of the two abandoned souls, and that they appeared to have found solace together pleased them greatly. Dumbledore had put together a crack legal team and they had managed to keep Snape's continued existence out of the Prophet while they prepared.

Dumbledore had assured Severus that August would be the month of the hearing. They would announce his survival on the 1st of August and things would go on from there. He also assured his friend that sanctuary would be provided at Hogwarts if the Ministry wanted the Potions Master under house arrest until the trial was complete.

xox

Life had gone on in England and people were getting married, on his second visit Dumbledore brought a request to Hermione from Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. They had approached him wondering if he knew where Hermione might be. It appeared that they had become a couple while fighting together at Hogwarts the previous year. They were now planning to marry, even though Ginny was still in her last year of school.

The twinkling old wizard explained to the amazed Hermione that this did in fact happen quite often, Severus agreed, although he was shaking his head slightly. Hermione smiled at his thoughts of young red headed Longbottom off spring terrorising the Potions Master at Hogwarts.

"Wizards and witches tended to marry young," Albus went on, "As their magic tells them when they have met the person they are destined to spend their life with. It's not the first time I've seen married couples in the graduating class at Hogwarts, or a witch heavy with child." His voice trailed off however, when he realised Hermione was no longer listening. She was sitting like a statue and even paler than the marble it would be made from.

The young woman sitting with the two wizards at the kitchen table was almost unrecognisable as the one who had unceremoniously fallen through the sitting room ceiling. The physical training Severus and her were doing together as part of their team work project had toned her and put curves in all the right places. Her wardrobe had altered significantly and she now wore a confident calm expression, not unlike her partner.

The Gryffindor emotions were still there, however, Severus had taught her to bury them in a Slytherin like sea of calm. She was now like Severus, truly fearless. They were able to project silent thoughts to each other, as they had a moment ago, and this was Severus' first hint that something was wrong. He noticed her attention drift off and instantly became alarmed when she suddenly started occluding him, and he had a gut wrenching feeling he knew why.

It was true Severus and Hermione had become true partners in every way, except one. They were use to touching and comforting one another, frequently holding hands and even snuggling. However, they had never breeched the final barriers between them. The subject matter had just alerted Hermione to the fact that they were actually destined to do so, _surely Severus knows this, why is he hesitating to go beyond our current relationship, or even discuss it?_ Hermione couldn't help wondering, _is he still worried he's going to go to Azkaban?_ She gazed at the emotionless mask he still wore in public. _It may be simpler than that, maybe he just doesn't feel anything more than friendship for me._ Swallowing hard, the room seemed to spin. Hermione felt tears pickling her eyes, and she fought to remain focused.

The Headmaster had sensed the changed dynamic in the room, and cleared his throat before speaking, "Along with Miss Weasley's letter I also agreed to deliver this," Albus handed her another parchment. "Since I returned to Britain I have counselled this young man. He has realised his mistakes but is also aware that he has hurt you badly and you may not wish to speak to him. I have not revealed anything about your situation to him, but I agree to deliver it, so he knows I know where you are."

Dumbledore rose from the table, "If you so wish I could act as intermediate until your return at the end of July. He will be attending. In fact he is currently residing in our guest room. He's realised the Auror program is not right for him, and has decided to come back and revise for his N.E.W.T.S."

Hermione nodded blankly and fingered the missive in her hands apprehensively. Very few things were now capable of cracking her calm, but her current line of thought coupled with a letter from Harry Potter did the trick. Severus stood with the reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts.

However his eyes never left the pale and fragile countenance of the woman opposite him. "Thank you for your visit Albus, Hermione will be in touch shortly I'm sure." Walking behind her chair he placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders as Albus nodded and apparated away.

Hermione was staring at the letter with a mixture of anger, confusion and frustration plainly visible on face. Severus gently pulled the epistle from her grasp and placed it on the table with the other letter, "Come here," he murmured gently, placing his hand under her elbow. He guided her up intending she come into his arms.

"No," her venom surprised him as she threw his hand off and shot out of her chair, "How could you not tell me," her voice suddenly sounded pained, she felt betrayed, chest heaving as she attempted to control her descent into desolation.

"Hermione, listen to me," Severus pleaded following her to the sink where she'd retreated standing with her back to him, arms wrapped around her middle. He knew the reason instinctively, and was aware the time for frankness had come, "I couldn't... I didn't want to tell you," he said, wanting to touch her, "I am fully aware we are destined, my love," anger and confusion were drifting off her in waves.

She was silent, her head bowed, suddenly she spat words at him, "Why, because you find the idea abhorrent?"

Severus sighed heavily, knowing she would jump straight to that conclusion, "No!" Finally he cautiously encircled her waist with his arms before leaning into her and murmuring next to her ear, "No, most definitely not," his lips grazed the shell of her ear.

She crumbled, her breath hitched as he spoke and her head fell back against his chest, "Then why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes closed as her husky whisper told him what he'd longed to hear, "I love you."

When he didn't immediately answer she stifled a small sob, but then felt his lips on her neck. "Hermione I cannot in good faith make you any promises," he went on quietly, punctuating his words with touches of his lips.

"Oh," her huffed exclamation cut him deeply. He could feel her hot but silent tears dripping on his hands as her head bowed again, it was almost killing him, anger that he was being denied yet again boiled up inside him.

Hermione swiftly found herself being spun around, his words heated, "If they toss me into Azkaban and throw away the key, where will you be then?" Taking in her shocked countenance his face softened, he cradled her now tear stained cheeks in both hands, "I will not cause you to be bound to a man with an axe hanging over his head my darling."

Hermione was trying to control the emotions that wanted free rein, "But even if the worst happens," she swallowed hard several times, "There still will be no one else for me. I wouldn't be able to move on anyway," another tear trickled between his fingers. "Severus, where ever you are is my home. I feel at one with you, I've never felt that with anyone ever," she swallowed hard, her huge doe eyes gazed at him, then biting her lip she knew she had to add her understanding of his words, "But I do appreciate you not wanting to make promises you can't be certain you can keep," her eyes dropped to her fidgeting hands, "As long… if only… you could you..." but her voice hitched and cracked.

After more long moments of silence where she searched his face for what she wanted to know, Severus inhaled roughly. He stroked her wet cheek before resting his hand there keeping her face to inclined towards him. "Tell you what I feel," Hermione heard his words resonate through her as she felt his lips touch her brow, nodding quietly, she then heard, "I shouldn't, it's not fair to you under the circumstances," he took a shuddering breath pulling back to watch her face again. Seeing her need to know written so clearly there, he finally seemed to make a decision and smiled, "Hermione I love you."

Hearing her sigh in relief was like music to his ears, his lips kissed her forehead and he continued to murmur against it, "How could I not? You're perfect," her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed again. His breath moving the stray curls loose around her face smelt sweet, and she was mesmerised by his velvet voice. Hermione's heart hammered as he continued to plant light kisses around her face, before finally she felt that first light contact of his lips brushing hers. There were several tender kisses before the contact became constant and caressing. His lips were warm and soft and quickly became her sole focus, the rest of the world slipped away. All she felt was the warmth of his arms around her and his beautiful mouth bringing her pleasure.

After some moments, inhaling roughly through his nose Severus pulled her more firmly against him. Hermione squeaked in surprise when she felt his tongue sweep along her bottom lip seeking entry into her mouth. After a moment of uncertainty she opened eagerly to him. Their kiss deepened and they were both lost in the feel of tongues caressing and sliding against the others. Every part of the warm cavern of her mouth tingled, and tasted of him and she was riveted.

Hermione had very limited experience of kissing, but she instantly knew this was the kiss she'd been waiting for. This kiss from her best friend, closest confidant and trusted mentor, it lit every nerve ending on its path to the apex of her thighs like a firecracker. Although after several moments and all too soon for Hermione, Severus left her lips and started talking between light touches on her face, "This is my promise to you, my love," he continued to kiss her quietly, "I love more than I can tell you, but I will not compromise you. I will stick by my word and you will not occupy my bed until I'm a free man."

Hermione was disappointed, but really expected no less, her expression was coy smiling up at him, "Well there's another reason to make sure you're cleared," she felt him resolutely push her to arms length, and Hermione knew he'd reached his limits for expressing what he felt at present.

.

"Now what are we going to do about the boy who lived to be a pain in my arse."

Hermione finished wiping her eyes. As frustrating as their situation was she knew it would be wrong to try to get him to compromise his ideals, and possibly insight that famous temper of his and after the wand misunderstanding she had no desire to see that again for a while. Besides, that scenario had been inflicted on him so many times for the supposed greater good. There was no way she would do it as well. She would have to grin and bear it for as long as it took, "Oh smooth change of subject," she said with a saucy giggle, even though she felt an uneasy shift inside at her forced happiness.

He cocked an eyebrow, "I thought so," then smirked at her, "Open the letters woman."

Hermione poked her tongue out at him, and turned to pick up the letters with still excited shaking hands, "Sassy," he told her giving her a playful slap on the backside in response, knowing she was overcompensating for her disappointment. He continued smoothly, "I'll get us a glass of wine," she turned back hearing him draw breath. Not able to stop himself grinning maliciously he said, "We might need it to read what's sure to be rabid written dribble."

Hermione's lips narrowed, but she nodded, "Unfortunately I tend to be of the same mind on that count," and waiting for him to bend down closer to extract a bottle of red wine from their stash under the kitchen work bench, she licked the rim of his ear and blew hotly into it. Then laughing joyfully scurried off into the sitting room, with him calling after her, "You're not going to make the next weeks easy are you little minx?" He received no reply but more tinkling laughter that affected him far more than any words could have.

xox

Hermione had been expecting many things when she sat to read the letters, however the last thing she anticipated was a raw and honest apology from a deeply troubled and obviously lonely young man, or the heated accusations of desertion from her closest female friend. All signs of mirth were gone when Severus entered the sitting room with the wine and a platter of cheese, fruit and biscuits for their supper. There were tears running down her face, his mind told him she was deeply affected by what she'd just read on both counts. However he was pleased to see a good deal of healthy suspicion within her emotions as well. He was glad she had fallen into the mistake of simply trusting the beleaguered young man or the Weasley woman.

Sighing, he placed the tray on the table and sitting next to her offered her a glass of wine. Before accepting it she climbed into his lap and settled herself, "That bad huh?" His eyebrow was skyward.

"Yes," her cry husky voice returned as she cuddled into him. "I think life has just caught up with me, Severus," she stated sadly taking a stuttered breath, "All in the space of one hour."

Chuckling he kissed her temple, "Here drink, it will make you feel better," he watched her half empty the glass, before his gaze turned to the letters still firmly in her grasp, "May I?"

Hermione nodded and handed them to him, she continued to drink at a more leisurely pace as he read, finally she asked, "What do I do?" She'd been occupying herself playing with a button on his shirt, "They didn't give a rat's arse about me after the battle, and now things haven't instantly turned out as they expected they're at me again. I sat alone in the wreckage of the great hall. I watched as the Weasley's welcomed Harry into their grief over Fred. They didn't even look my way. To give him his due, Neville Longbottom came over to make certain I was all right, but he had to get his grandmother home. She really did look done in."

Severus snorted, "Augusta Longbottom's as tough as the vulture on that bloody hat she wears, but fighting in a war at her age had to be difficult," Severus offered, "I mean look how pale and fragile Minerva looked towards the end, I was very concerned for her well being long before the final battle."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, they were both very brave to be on the front lines." She looked down at the letter in Severus' hand, "Do you think Harry's really that miserable?"

Severus considered the parchment a moment, before saying, "I can find out if you like," he took a deep breath, not knowing how she would react.

After considering the man with the fathomless eyes a moment she asked, "How?"

"There's a spell I sometimes had occasion to use while a spy," she was listening, "If I was in doubt about the veracity of a piece of written information I had been offered. This spell shows the intent of the author."

Hermione was torn, "I don't want to doubt him, but he paints himself as completely forlorn. However, the last time I saw him he was conspiring to commit a despicable act. Can someone really become so changed in four months?" She only pondered a moment longer, realising that Severus had hid his true feelings for her for that amount of time. Maybe Harry was lost all the time, and her leaving them had been the catalyst. Then another piece of information slotted into place, Ginny had obviously also dumped him, and knowing Ron's record of true friendship, she put two and two together. "Cast it," she said steeling her nerve, she needed to know if he genuinely required her help.

"Very well," Severus drew his wand, "If the intent is benign the letters aura will be deep pure blue, and as you will appreciate I have never come across that shade. However it has been my experience that any colour on the cooler side of the spectrum is trustworthy, even the bluer shades of green. But anything more heated is a bad sign." Hermione nodded, and placing the parchment on the table, Severus tapped it with his wand, "tuum manifestes verum intentum."

Hermione and Severus watched as he drew a circle in the air around the parchment with his wand. The edges of the words shimmered with rainbow light, gradually the red and orange hues blinked out with the indigo and violet leaving only yellow, green and blue. It was almost like focusing a telescope as the colour refined itself. Eventually the yellow started to leave and they were finally left with a teal blue. Hermione looked at Severus. He nodded solemnly, "I believe he is that miserable, dear girl."

Hermione clung to the front of Severus' shirt, she knew what this meant. She felt a weight settle in her stomach, her nose stung and her eyes already had fresh tears welling up in them, "I don't want to go," she murmured against his chest.

Severus tightened his arms in response, there was no way he was letting her go back to England unaccompanied, "Maybe a letter first," raised an eyebrow. "He's given you an unvarnished account of how he feels. Perhaps you should return the favour. Albus did offer to be intermediary, until we arrive on the 30th, that's only two weeks love."

"That's very true, you're right I shouldn't just rush over there," she smiled, then immediately picked up Ginny's letter "Do I want to be her bridesmaid?

Severus scoffed, "She's been fairly blunt about you going away and what she thinks of it," he looked at the parchment once more. "It's the most strangely worded request I've ever seen. The young woman hasn't seen it from your point of view at all," he looked down at her gazing up at him.

Hermione giggled, "That's a Weasley trait," she scoffed.

"Indeed," Severus added with a glint of his old snarkiness.

"But she is... was my closest female friend, and I guess... I don't know about being bridesmaid. Ginny has to understand the pressure I was under. I know living at Hogwarts would not have been easy either. In fact in some ways they were more trapped, but what I did," her mouth tightened, "I just needed some time as far away from everything as possible. I would have told her, but when I went back there she wasn't home."

"Hermione, you need to tell her all this," he stroked her cheek, "Put it in a letter."

Turning her head so her lips could reach the palm of his hand, she kissed it, "Yes, I have the advantage at the moment. They don't know where to find me. I have thought about them since I arrived here, but there was no urgency to see them or communicate. But I guess I'm spoilt because I have everything I need right here." Hermione indicated Severus and the home around her. Then her expression changed back to saucy, "Well almost everything."

"Don't you give me that look little minx, because I'm not giving in. Haven't you got some letter's to write?"

Hermione sighed, running her hands up his shirt and clasping them around his neck, "Mmm, but you can't blame me for trying," she teased playfully and starting giving him little pecks on the lips.

"Merlin preserve me, I can't wait to get back to England and front the Wizengamot," Hermione giggled happily and pulled his head down to hers, "I shouldn't be letting you do this," was his half hearted objection, and the last thing he murmured before he allowed her lips to seduce his.

xox

The next two weeks went at lightning speed, regardless of the bounds Severus had placed on their developing romance. Finally it was the night of the 29th, neither of them could sleep. Hermione lay in her bed and worried about what would happen when they returned. She could hear Severus pacing in his own room. The fact that he'd forgotten the silencing charm spoke volumes. The last few days had seen him trying to act normally, but Hermione knew him well enough now to know when he was concerned about things, and she'd worked out he was very concerned.

Hermione had exchanged three letters with Harry since the first one had arrived via Dumbledore and he'd revealed many things to her. He told her what she pretty much already knew, about Ron's reaction to the wasps. Hermione had known that friendship was on its last legs even before the incident, she just couldn't be any more to him than she already was. It appeared that Ron was living the high life after his part in the war, and was sick of Harry not wanting to go tom catting with him. Harry related to her that he thought it was wrong to take advantage of something that had cost so many of their friends their lives. Both Hermione and Severus nodded silently reading this part of his letter.

In fact it seemed to Hermione that a lot of Harry's problems centred around the Weasleys. She knew the red headed family loved him dearly, but also treated him like he was their own personal property to do with as they pleased. In his second letter, he let slip that Ginny hadn't told him about Neville until after they'd slept together for a whole week. It was no wonder the young man felt deceived and probably humiliated. That had been the catalyst for Harry moving out of the Burrow and in with the Dumbledore's.

Hermione was still uncertain how she felt about Ginny, especially after reading that piece of information. She had replied to Ginny's accusations of desertion, but as yet she hadn't received a response from her. Severus had cautioned her to keep an open mind, and had explained some of the incidents that had occurred through that awful year when he'd had to pretend to be a loyal Death Eater. Telling her about the beating and the punishments he'd had to allow had sent him into a depression for days. "They were only children," he moaned, "I hated myself so much for having to..." and his voice had suddenly angered, "Why couldn't parents have used some sense and kept their children at home," Severus ranted about this, pacing up and down. Hermione let him realising it was cathartic for him, afterwards she'd just held him.

In return though Hermione had then been horrified to realise that she would have been in a much worse situation in main stream Wizarding society at that time, and Howarts would not have even been an option for her at all. Off course she already knew this fact, but she'd never really thought about it, even after the Ministry excursion and seeing what was happening to Muggleborns. Severus and her had laid together on the lounge and held each other all night after that discussion.

Knowing Harry was in for a large shock, she in return tried to prepare the way for him, before he found out about her relationship with Severus. She didn't reveal who it was, but she informed him she'd met someone very special, and he would meet him when she returned to Hogwarts. The young woman just hoped that meeting wouldn't end in a hex fest.

Hearing Severus' door open she also gave up on sleep and went to make them both some tea. Finally in the wee early hours of the morning as they lay curled up together on the lounge where they'd learnt they could lay and hold one another for comfort without it being a bed or having other implications associated with it. So it was here where they finally both found a restless sleep.

Tomorrow was approaching fast and never that Hermione wished harder that time would either standstill of move backwards. Neither had she ever been so truly frightened of something. Going back to England was such an unknown quantity, she knew Severus could be arrested, and locked up before they'd even made English shores. She'd read that the Ministry had set up apparition barriers that monitored incoming and outgoing travel, they may not even make the sanctuary of Hogwarts. As she'd slept restlessly her eyes had kept bolting open with visions of Azkaban, chains, rouge Death Eaters and other general unpleasantness. Each time Severus would gently shush her from his own restless slumber and pull her tighter against him helping her to settle.

Finally the inevitable came, and a very tired and restless couple left their little house in France and Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. It was a grey and overcast day in Scotland, contrasting with the blue sky and light breeze they'd left in France. Feeling the sky may be a harbinger of doom Hermione reached for Severus' hand and they passed through the great iron gates of Hogwarts surprised that they still recognised them and incredulous that they had made it this far.

xox

Up in his office, Dumbledore paced, "They're here, I just felt them pass through the wards."

The people waiting with him rose and looked to the door. Finally two silent, cloaked and hooded figures entered the Headmaster's office. Coming to a halt and slowly bringing a hand each to their hoods. The silence in the office was only broken by a voice, "You."

Notes:- 1 tuum manifestes verum intentum = Reveal your true intent


	7. Harry Learns the Truth

**Disclaimer:-** _As with the last chapter, I still own nor earn anything from this story. The characters and their world remain the property of J.K. Rowling and Associates._

oOo

**A/N:- **_I wish to thank every one of you who has reviewed, made this story a favourite or are following it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

**Harry Learns the Truth**

Harry's shock resounded throughout the Headmaster's office, "You." Jumping to his feet, his eyes were fixed on their linked hands, "You're Hermione's mystery man." Then abruptly something else filtered in, "But you're dead, I saw you..." he lowered his head, "Well obviously I didn't," the confused young man shot Dumbledore a look, but the old wizard continued to sit serenely.

Minerva hurried forward drawing Hermione into a hug, "It's so good to see you my dear," then she turned to Severus giving him a pat on the arm, knowing from experience he would not bend his head for a kiss on the cheek, "And you Severus, are you both well?"

Hermione nodded vaguely as they were ushered into the room proper. Severus had taught her how to shield her thoughts from others while conveying them to him if she wished to. Knowing how astute Albus was, and his habit of casually skimming the thoughts of others. However, this was her first test under extreme duress, and not surprisingly he could sense she was quickly becoming overwhelmed. The general feeling he was receiving from her was one of rising panic over Harry's reaction.

Her fear was proved well founded by his next words, "Hermione how could you?"

However expecting this, Hermione had prepared and she was having none of it, "How could I what Harry, have the decency to tell me exactly what I've done?" The Gryffindor witch drew a shaky breath as she let go of Severus' hand and stalked towards her friend. "I've spent the last seven years all be wiping the dribble off your chin, I've put up with your idiot 'best mate'," Hermione was now in his face, and used her fingers to indicate her displeasure sarcastically with inverted commas.

The hurt look in her eyes didn't improve with her next words, "I tolerated Ronald's moods, his petulant tantrums and juvenile snips, even put up with him hitting on me. I've helped keep you both alive and we've finally achieved our goal." Poking him in the chest she continued, "And do you know why I did that, because that's what friends do, friends support each other Harry," a little sob escaped her, "I know Ron isn't my friend, but I always thought you were. Didn't I tell you in my letters how happy I was, and... and Harry, despite everything that still overwhelms me, I'm finally with the only man I've ever seriously connected with. We are good for each other, and we want to move on."

She fell silent her fight dying and hurt taking over, Hermione felt Severus' arm encircle her waist, she turned and buried her face in his coat, "I'm sorry darling, I've just let months of work go out the window," she murmured to him shakily, fighting her tears valiantly.

Severus enclosed her with his other arm as well, "Never mind love, we'll start again and you'll be stronger." He kissed her forehead, "Don't cry, Potter was bound to react badly. We both knew that."

"Yeh, I guess so."

.

Harry was examining the way they were speaking to one another, and the fact that he'd never seen this Snape who was comforting someone. Then he realised it was someone he cared about, who he'd upset. Seeing his confusion, Dumbledore finally added to the discussion from behind his desk, "Harry I tried to explain to you, that the Professor Snape you thought you knew is very different to the man who currently stands before you."

Harry remembered his mentor telling him this repeatedly. Harry figured he wouldn't have to deal with his emotions about it because Snape was dead. Now he realised that the cagy old wizard had actually been preparing him for this moment. He needed time to think. After seeing Snape's memories and remembering things Lupin had said to him, and how even in adulthood Sirius loved to goad Snape, and not in a nice way. He could concede that maybe Snape was pushed in a direction he might not have otherwise gone in, but what he was faced with at just this moment, well this was surreal.

Harry didn't know how to proceed, he needed to apologise for being an idiot again. He glanced at Hermione and Snape talking quietly, he was brushing tears off her cheeks, and the smile she gave him was beautiful. Then he saw something he didn't think possible, Snape caressed her cheek with his thumb once more and smiled back. The expression left his lips as soon as he saw Harry watching, but it was now a picture painted on the screen of Harry's mind. It was lovely, and despite himself he couldn't find anything wrong with it, they actually seemed perfect for each other.

.

As he approached Severus' glared, "Mister Potter if you're planning to upset Hermione any further, I warn you the consequences of your actions will be swift. She does not deserve your juvenile antics, so don't push it."

Harry initially bristled again, but soon calmed realising the Potions Master was right, and he yielded. Hermione was regaining her composure and standing next to Severus, but her head was lowered, "No Sir," Harry continued wearily. Quietly he picked up her hand gently, "'Mione I'm sorry, you're right you've done nothing wrong. It will just take me a little time to get use to this."

Hermione had been studying her hands, she raised her eyes to look at him, "I can concede that," she said quietly.

The two elders had remained fairly silent knowing that the younger people had to make their peace with each other. They both now breathed a sigh of relief and the remainder of the meeting went quietly with tea and ginger newts. Harry excused himself after tea and allowed Dumbledore to fill Severus in with his schedule for the next days until the trial date which was set for the 3rd of August.

xox

Severus and Hermione had been allocated joint quarters with two bedrooms, in the guest wing. They were on the seventh floor, and right now they were sitting curled up on the lounge deciding how to word an invitation to Ginny for afternoon tea tomorrow. It was well into the afternoon and they had been expecting Harry to turn up unannounced at any tick of the clock.

Hermione bit her lip, "I just don't know what to do, do you think Neville knows about the week Ginny spent with Harry?"

Severus took a sip of his whiskey, before saying thoughtfully, "We were waylaid on Potter's letter the night we received them both. Would you like me to examine Miss Weasley's in the same manner?"

"Actually that might be helpful had I thought to bring it."

"Oh well that's not go to help then is it?" There was a knock on the door, and Severus' tone changed from pensive to playful, "Ah Potter's finally appears to have grown some balls then." He raised an eyebrow, smirking at his own comment.

"Severus," Hermione admonished, "Remember he's just found out his best friend is madly in love with the bat of the Dungeons," she stroked his face tenderly, "and it's a little confronting for him love."

.

Hermione was the only person who could have make that joke and lived. Severus ignored it, and went on, "It's a little confronting for me too you know. I never thought I'd have to make _nice_ with a Potter," the name rolled off his lips petulantly and Hermione giggled before she kissed him and started to get up to open the door.

She was swiftly pushed back down, "Oh no you don't, truth be known that could be anyone. I'll go," and Severus left for the door. He came back after what seemed a fairly long time with a tight lipped Harry in toe.

Hermione took one look at her friend and said, "Severus what did you do to Harry?"

"Nothing that basic security doesn't require," Severus replied innocently. But Hermione could see his lip curling up under the pressure of his deed.

"You're trying not to smile Severus Snape, what did you do sneaky Slytherin?"

.

He man in question merely smirked and downing the rest of his drink. Hermione looked to Harry, but he had lost the tight lips and was currently wearing a dumbfounded expression. _Hermione and Snape are acting like a normal couple_. Then he corrected himself _they are a normal couple_.

In the time it had taken Harry to have these thoughts, Hermione had risen and placed her hands on her hips and Severus was steadfastly ignoring her innuendo. He gave her a casual peck on the lips and a quick swipe on the backside as he passed. This totally off balanced her, and chuckling darkly he walked to the drinks cabinet. "Would you like a whiskey Mister Potter?" He spoke like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh err, yes please Sir that would be nice," the heartily confused wizard stuttered.

"How about you my little whirlwind, another glass of red?" He held the bottle aloft.

.

Harry had never seen anything that could make Hermione Granger literally swoon, but he had now, and Severus seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Because after her vague nod he levitated three drinks to the coffee table, and came back around the lounge in time to guide her to the seat before her legs gave way. _Good God, it's no wonder he was such a good spy. That voice of his can manipulate words for any purpose_, Harry found himself shivering internally at the same words. This was followed by the silent admission that he'd already accepted the situation.

.

Finally they were all settled. Hermione regaining her poise, started from the beginning of the tale. Telling, while snuggling next to Severus, how she'd always thought Severus was special, but hadn't actually started to care about him until that awful fifth year."

"What about Lockhart?" Harry's interrupted, his eyes playful.

Blushing, her voice scandalised, "Harry, I was twelve."

"You mooned over him all year," Harry laugh, then said in a squeaky voice, his hands clasped at his throat said, "Oh Gilderoy, Gilderoy be my valentine," he chuckled, "You did everything but throw your knickers at the high table."

"Harry, stop it," Hermione warned, totally mortified.

"No let him speak love," Severus teased, "I think I should know about my opposition, don't you?"

Now they were both laughing, Hermione blushed brighter and folded her arms across her chest in a huff, "But Severus, I was only twelve and he did turn out to be a huge dick." The Potions Master didn't say anything else, even though his eyes took in her delectable cleavage being pushed up by her folded arms, and just gave her a kiss.

Once Lockhart was a forgotten topic, she told Harry what had happened in the shrieking shack and about Dumbledore's letter and what it asked her to do.

.

Hermione and Severus had decided after their confrontation with Harry that morning that they needed to be as open as possible with him about their relationship, so he wouldn't jump to an incorrect conclusion. They both realised he was only capable of accepting things at face value after such a protracted period of hostility between him and Severus, that he would never dig below the surface, so they would allow him to see them unguarded.

Severus had been a little taken back by this plan, even though he agreed with it because it was so important to Hermione. He had always been a private person. While he would share anything with her, he wasn't certain he could be so casual around Potter. However, the Potions Master was in fact finding it easier than he had anticipated as he relaxed with his arm around Hermione.

Harry in turn started to loosen up a bit more and told them both what had happened in Snape's quarters after she'd left. "The moment the door shattered I knew from the vengeful expressions on the other faces, Ron's included that being an Auror wasn't for me. They were gutted they'd missed an opportunity to blast something else into oblivion like they had at the last place. They were like elephants in a china shop." Harry shook his head, "All we caught as the door opened was a blast of light so powerful it threw us all backwards."

"When we became sensible again Dumbledore was standing over us in the empty office and McGonagall was racing into the room like a school girl." Harry cackled though when he related the next bit, "Ron being Ron he'd already turned in terror at the light coming from the room. He ended up with an arse full of splitters from the door. I had to put up a silencing charm in my room when we got back to the Burrow so I could laugh at the picture of him, trousers around his knees over Molly's knee being barked at to lay still as she dug them out."

Severus chuckled and said, "I glad I ended up treating you then love. The sight of Weasley's no doubt freckled arse would have scarred me for life," and he kissed Hermione's head.

"Did that blast injure you as well?" Harry looked worried.

"Yes Potter, Hermione ended up unconscious her side peppered with slivers of door. It took almost two hours to remove them all."

"Oh 'Mione I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Mmm," Hermione replied absently, she was gazing around at Severus, "But it did give us our start didn't it love?"

"Yes, we did kind of click after that."

.

As Harry watched he reflected, they certainly did appear to love one another. He was suddenly filled with envy, wishing he had the courage to take that step with the one he was attracted to.

Taking an extraordinary deep breath Harry piped up out of the blue, "You know I worked out ages ago that you must have got antivenin from somewhere after Godricks Hollow. Then the day after we got the sword, I saw you with a potions kit, Ron distracted you from your apparent cataloguing with one of his petulant whines and while you were occupied bringing him to heel, I took a closer look at the kit.

At the time I didn't understand, it filled me with terror to see the writing on the vials. I didn't want to believe what it implied, or by association where the sword had come from." He looked at Severus, "The doe patronus, you used my mother's patronus form to led me to the sword didn't you?"

Severus nodded, "I knew you would follow it. She had such a lovely patronus," he sighed but kissed Hermione on the head. They had talked about Lily and what she'd meant to him and how he knew he no longer loved her.

"Once I'd seen you had the sword in your sights I slipped through Hermione's wards and refilled the Potion's kit."

"She let you through her wards?" Harry's tone was incredulous. "She already trusted you?" His stuttered exclamation drew a nod from Hermione, "You never said anything," he sounded hurt this time.

"Harry really, what was I going to say. You were under the impression Severus was a loyal Death Eater at the time, and I suspected even then that that's what Dumbledore wanted you to think. You would have been even more horrified if I'd told you I was actually leaving Severus a trail to follow, so it was easier for him to find us." Hermione felt a squeeze around her waist, and she turned to look at her love, "I of course felt him breech my wards each time, but I made certain I never disturbed him, no matter how much I wanted to."

Harry blinked, "Why?"

Hermione felt another squeeze and Severus spoke, "For a number of reasons actually," Harry still looked confused, "I'll give you an example Mister Potter, if Hermione had known for certain it was me and her occlumency had by some slim chance failed her under the inevitable _questioning_ that happened at Malfoy Manor when you were captured, we would all be dead."

.

Harry sighed, he still felt very guilty about the fact that it had been his temper that had caused that episode, and Hermione had been tortured over it. It was then that it all finally fell into place, what Dumbledore had told him was true. If it hadn't been for Severus Snape he would have been dead long before the final battle, and not just because of his foresight in providing antivenin to the one person in their party smart enough to recognise the spy's true alliances, something he'd been too blinded by hate for the act that he'd thought real, to see.

He steeled himself to admit his error, after all hadn't Draco explained the similar things to him. Harry was still surprised at his friendship with the Slytherin aristocrat. In fact the whole Malfoy family were nothing like he'd believed, again an act that had kept them alive. Harry realised he'd seen a lot of things differently since being without Ron's influence. They were still friends but his red headed friend had a long way to go before Harry could share such confidences with him, Harry suddenly realised life was moving on from his childhood.

Looking to the couple before him he said, "I'm glad you're both back, life around here hasn't been the same without Hermione keeping me on the straight and narrow and you Sir, swooping around the hallways," Harry tentatively held his breath not knowing if he was about to be hexed, Hermione was also looking on concerned at the possibilities.

Severus was utterly still contemplating his drink, finally a little smile curled the corner of his mouth, "It appears Harry you still like living dangerously. How about we drop the Sir, ay?"

Both Gryffindors exhaled, Severus chuckled at them. He'd decided that having this young man on side would be better for his chances of staying free, not to mention that he was discovering he wasn't actually bad company, and it pleased Hermione that they were getting on.

He'd heard from Albus that Lucius hadn't been so lucky, even after the blonde aristocrat had put in countless hours and a small fortune to help rebuild the school they had unceremoniously dragged him away, even with the protests of Dumbledore and Potter. Severus realised that the same thing could happen to him at any moment, and he wanted Hermione cared for if that happened. Rumour had it that Narcissa was held up at the Manor too scare to go out in public, this piece of information had also come from Albus.

xox

By dinner the next evening Severus was feeling a little more secure, tomorrow morning was the big announcement. Here in the great hall at ten o'clock the press would become aware he'd survived.

Dumbledore had called a press conference on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix, and it was certain to attract the attention of the Ministry of Magic flunkies as well.

He felt a delicate hand squeeze his thigh under the table, "Don't worry love," Hermione whispered leaning closer, "It will work out."

_Merlin I love this woman, it bloody well better work out or I'm going to explode before I get a chance to express myself fully to her, especially since that incident yesterday._ He studied her weary countenance a moment. _This has been as hard on her as it has on me._

He thought back to yesterday, _after the bloody Weasley girl stormed out. All the questions she'd thrown at Hermione, the afternoon tea had been a complete waste of time. Talk about stubbornness, that girl is just like her mother._

Of course Severus hadn't actually been present, he'd shut himself into his bedroom with a book, but it wasn't long before he heard raised voices. It very quickly became apparent that Longbottom was not aware of the girl's dalliance with Potter, _no_ _Harry_ he corrected himself.

"Well I think you should tell him," he'd heard Hermione say. "You can't marry a man without telling him something that important, he'll find out eventually, and then where will you be?"

"What are you going to tell him?"

By this time Severus had cast an amplification spell so he could hear all the conversation, and Hermione's answer only enflamed the red head further. "I'm only suggesting you should tell him."

"I don't see what gives you the right to marching in out of the blue after months and tell me what I should do," Ginny smirked glaring.

Severus could just imagine the look on Hermione's face, then he heard her, "Ginny Weasley I don't like your attitude." There was silence for a moment where he thought he heard a vague huff, "If you can see what you're doing is wrong, then I suggest we have nothing further to talk about, and in answer to your original question I believe I have no wish to be your bridesmaid. I'm sorry, but I will not be a part of a deception, especially not against Neville. He is a sweet man he doesn't deserve that, nobody does."

All he heard after that was a curt, "Fine," then the door slam. He'd waited several minutes before entering the sitting room. Hermione was sitting stock still in her chair, her head turned slowly and their eyes met. She looked at him with a pained expression, "That went well then, didn't it?" It was all she said until he'd sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, "I love you. Don't people realise what a precious gift this is?"

"No love, they take it for granted constantly," and he was kissing her face with a new intensity, "I love you too," their kisses quickly escalated to unrestrained passion. They had waited too long for this, and before he'd really known what he was doing Severus had her top off over her head, and was laying her down on the lounge.

Cupping her breasts still enclosed in their silken holders, his thumbs stroking over her nipples making them hard pecks. Hermione was moaning into their almost wild kiss, her hands running up and down his back and up into his hair, holding him as close as she could, their tongues twisting and sliding together in abandon as they kissed.

Hermione could feel how much he wanted her. The throbbing evidence of his desire was resting against her thigh. The needy woman shifted under him trying desperately to align herself with him.

.

Then without warning he roared, "No, we can't," there was movement and he almost leapt off her. Hermione felt forsaken, cold, alone. Forcing her eyes to open, she focused on the man now standing in front of the longue looking down at her.

His raven hair sticking out at all angles from where her fingers had been running through it, most of the buttons on his shirt undone and it was half untucked. He was wearing a look of complete want, "I'm sorry Hermione, I obviously can't be trusted," he ground out in shallow breaths. He tore his eyes away from her, even as he saw her eyes panning down his dishevelled body to the painful bulge in his trousers. He was walking to the door tucking his shirt in as he went.

Hermione was up off the lounge, almost colliding with his coat as he summoned it to put on, "Severus, don't leave, please love it was just as much my fault, Severus I want you so much. Can't we please," she was almost pleading, "These last few days... Severus no, please don't go," her face crumbled.

He turned to face her, his face a study of pain as well, "I want you just as much, probably more," he managed to tell her. His hands cupped her beautiful kiss swollen face, "Don't cry sweetheart, please don't cry. You know what we agreed," he drew her closer.

"Damn what we agreed, I want us to do this," her passion was spilling out of her now in words, "I love you, why can't we be like every other couple on Earth, when they love each other they make love. Why?..." she was positively ranting now, " Why must we be different?"

"Hermione you don't understand why I'm asking this of you." Severus was kissing her face again. He paused, knowing he had to tell her, but now frightened about her reaction, "I've hidden something from you. I was trying to stave off this conversation until I was free."

She reacted just as badly as he thought she would, tearing herself away from him, chest heaving, "Why?" Her eyes were narrowed and her wand snapped into her hand from seeming nowhere, but she didn't know what to do next.

Severus was quick to clarify, "Hermione I haven't deceived you love, I've just omitted certain facts about our relationship." She gave him a hard look, "Because I'm a selfish man, I didn't want you to leave me in frustration."

Her tone was uncertain, "Why would I do that?"

.

Severus took a deep breath, "Our magic meshes perfectly, we can convey thoughts to each other, surely you feel it every time we work together."

She nodded, "Yes I feel it, it feels wonderful. Why would that make me leave?"

"Because we have a blood bond, and it's so much more serious than merely being in love with someone. When we consummate our relationship in the eyes of our magic we are bound for life, when I die you will follow me. I'll be cutting your life short. Right now I can't put you in that position, because I don't know what will happen to me over the next few days and weeks."

Hermione was completely overcome, "Severus you dear sweet man, did you not hear a single thing I told Harry yesterday," she was moving closer to him, "You are the only man I could ever want. If you're not here I don't want to be either." A laughing sob escaped her in a sort of a snort, "You know it could be the other way around, I might get hit by a bus tomorrow. Then I'd be cutting your life short dear man."

He gave her a horrified look, "Don't you dare even think that Hermione Granger," Severus gathered her into his arms, "Please wait Hermione, I want it to be special. I want to be certain the future is as clear as it can be."

Hermione sighed and rested her head on his chest, "I love you Severus."

"Thank you love," he held her so tightly, littering her head with kisses, "I love you too."

xox

At ten o'clock on the 1st of August a large party of press and assorted on lookers who by habit follow the press were admitted into the gates of Hogwarts. Messieurs Hornblower, Hornblower and Trumpet of the legal firm of the same name, along with a harried looking secretary called Nigel had arranged everything down to where everyone would sit. Most of the remaining members of the order had turned out for the occasion to add their voices. Peeking out the teacher's entrance to the Great Hall, where she stood grasping the hand of a very nervous Severus Snape,

Hermione also saw Draco Malfoy carefully seat his mother. Hermione would have been worried about their presence a year ago, now she felt her heart go out to the once proud woman despite herself. The blonde witch appeared extremely unsettled, as skittish as a lamb even. Obviously the absence of Lucius was being hard felt. It was a testament to her regard for Severus that she was actually here, _I wonder how they knew?_

Hermione wondered for a moment if they might harm Severus, then something told her they were just as nervous as the man beside her. That Draco's perpetual sneer was conspicuous by its absence, added further weight in their favour, _could it be they were just as much victims of Voldemort as Harry was?_ She watched Draco look to where Harry was now peering out next to her. Hermione caught his nod to Harry, and saw Harry's hand rise slightly in her peripheral vision. Then she heard her friend nervously clear his throat. _Ah so that's how they knew, I wonder what's going on there, _but her attention was waylaid as Severus pulled her back.

He was a bundle of nerves. Even his steel facade couldn't hide his apprehension. Pulling him into a hug for reassurance she said, "We'll be fine love, even if the worst happens we'll get you out as soon as we can."

"Great reassurer you are," he scoffed, then looked seriously at Harry, "If by chance the _worst_," and he raised a significant eyebrow, "does happen, I will flay you alive when I get out if you allow Hermione anywhere near the place, do I make myself very clear Harry Potter."

"Oh yes Sir, clear as crystal," Harry said grinning, "But I'm certain it won't come to that Severus," he smiled encouragingly, wanting to pat his arm for support but not game enough yet.

"I hope not Harry, but I'm just saying, O.K?" Harry nodded his understanding.

xox

They listened as Dumbledore the great orator spoke. He soon had the press eating out of his hands. "We are here today to honour a man, you all think dead," he started. The meeting had opened earlier in his office where the Potions Master had been reintroduced to the order members. Severus had been shocked at how pleased everyone was to see him. There were none left who treated him with suspicion, any who may have had been reformed by Dumbledore's miraculous appearance the night Hermione landed in France.

Albus now painted a picture of a tormented Severus, who'd paid a high price for one mistake. The troubled spy, forced into his position by unrequited love for the woman he'd unknowingly betrayed. He moved on to the many deeds of valour he had completed, and the pain he'd endured for the cause. How almost at death's door he'd been saved by a phoenix and the love of a young woman. "I am happy to say that we can today, now announce the return to life of one of our invaluable order spy's. We have not revealed him before for his own safety, as he was still recovering from his injuries. May I present Professor Severus Snape, member of the Order of The Phoenix."

_It's good to see that Order of The Phoenix finally being recognised_, Hermione thought as they walked onto the raised platform they usually housed the high table. Severus was griping Hermione's hand tightly and they were flanked by the saviour of the Wizarding world. The trio were met with resounding applause, cheers and cat calls so loud they were overwhelming. It was the perfect introduction, and again Severus was totally astounded by the interest being shown in him.

Standing in this commanding position Hermione counted red heads, Molly, Arthur, Bill, George and even Percy was clapping. She hadn't expected Charlie, but was disappointed that Ron hadn't bothered. Neville stood apart from the Weasley's with Augusta, and dear Luna was cheering loudly next to them. She remembered that Ginny wasn't an order member, but neither was Luna and she had made the effort to come with her father, who was here as a member of the press.

.

A shouted question from a gentleman of the press, brought Hermione's attention back to the present. "We want your view Mister Potter," this put Harry on the spot and in reality made the deed complete. Harry stepped forward and held his hands up for silence, "Around this room," the boy who lived stated, "Are the surviving major players in the right side of this war. Together we speak for Severus Snape. We will all willingly tell our parts on top of whatever evidence there is to help him gain him his freedom. I know for a fact that without his contribution to the war against Voldemort I would not be standing here today, and we may not have won."

"Oh Harry, thank you," Hermione gushed, the only thing stopping her from engulfing her friend in a hug was the constant pressure of Severus' hand in hers. There was no way she was giving that up at this moment.

There were many more questions, fielded by Dumbledore, Harry and a reluctant to speak Severus. But the press now all laden with tomorrow mornings stories were filing back out of the hall, Dumbledore patted Severus on the back, "This is grand, just grand," he declared, "We should be right now."

There were general nods around the room and the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix for over a year was adjourned as the house elves started appearing with a buffet lunch and tables and chairs. Monsieur Augustus Hornblower confirmed, "We're in an excellent position to have you a free man very soon Mister Snape." He shook Severus' hand and he and his entourage spoke quietly to Albus before joining the exodus.

Watching them all leaving, Hermione could contain herself no longer, turning she hugged Harry, "Thank you Harry."

Harry in turn addressed his words to Severus, "I owe you so much Severus, I've only just started to see exactly how much," he placed Hermione back beside him, "Both of you have protected me for eight years, and I've repaid you very badly, I hope you can forgive me, I'm sorry." Hermione hugged him again, tears in her eyes.

.

Everyone was just settling down, the congratulations were still coming, when unexpectedly the attention of everyone present was brought to the great doors as they banged open. Severus and Hermione were standing with Harry next to Draco and Narcissa. Silence fell and Hermione grabbed Severus' hand with both of hers, "No," fell from her lips as she saw the red uniforms in the door way. "No I'll not let them take you," she declared to him and positioned herself in front of him, as Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt started to move forward.


	8. That Could Have Been You

**Disclaimer:- ** _I own nothing and earn nothing from this story other than the joy of writing it._

oOo

**A/N:-** _As this story progresses it has become more complicated, adding the Malfoy's took more time than I'd expected, this has turned into a fairly long chapter in order to keep to my plan. To everyone who has read this story and commented, made it a favourite, or are following this and my other stories. I really appreciate your input, even comments on my finger and brain coordination, (ie the typing slips that my brain doesn't recognise even in editing) or just acknowledging you've read it. Thanks. Now onward good people..._

sHs

**Chapter eight – That could have been you.**

Hermione watched in mounting horror as Aurors started spilling into the Great hall. There were guards posted on the inside and outside of the doors, and her brain seemed to short circuit seeing two split off from their fellows and stride with purpose into the main hall. Dumbledore and Shacklebolt approached the obviously high ranking men and the four of them spoke briefly. Hermione felt Severus go rigid watching their approach. Then she heard him sigh as if accepting the situation.

That was when her world started to spin as if in a dream, knowing she was about to lose him and seeing them coming closer and closer. Nothing felt real, and she was fighting just on pure instincts, on what she would realise later was her most basic need, "No, Severus I want to stay with you," but Severus was resolutely pushing her towards Harry.

"Stay with Harry and Draco love, they'll look after you," her vision was already a blur as she gazed at Severus' grim face, and felt Harry restraining her then saw the man she loved walk forward of his own volition and present his wand to the chief Auror.

Her head lurched when she heard, "Severus Tobias Snape you are charged with being a Death Eater, you are to be," a sob escaped her control and she buried her head in Harry's jacket. He instinctively put his arms around her and shushed her.

She couldn't listen to what they were saying. Then worse, there was a brutal and definitive sudden silence in her head like a door snapping shut and it left her forlorn. A lead weight settled in her stomach, Severus had been communicating with her via their mental link, telling her not to worry, and how much he loved her then suddenly nothing. His mind was callously ripped away. It was a resolute moment, and of course no one else would know why her sobs unexpectedly become uncontrollable.

She was instantly encased in misery, feeling like she was about to vomit and unable to hear or know anything else, apart from concentrating on her own breathing to make sure she didn't lose it completely. "It's O.K. 'Mione they're letting him stay, look," and Harry was pointing.

"Yeh Granger, it's all right," it was the unexpected voice encouraging her that snapped her out of her misery, and she felt a foreign hand tentatively rubbing her back. "They've bound his magic, and attached him to Dumbledore, but his still here, see." Harry's words started to sink in and Draco's voice cheering for her sounded strange, but she did as they asked.

Hermione tentatively raised her head just enough to peek, and saw the golden snakes of light disappearing into an iron cuff now on Severus' right wrist. Then she heard the chief Auror say gruffly, "The other one's out ere, we 'ad a bit of a problem with 'im," and although this didn't make any sense to her, she saw that Severus, her Severus was still there and the Aurors were walking away with Dumbledore and Kingsley.

.

It was then Hermione felt a tentative but soft long nailed hand on her arm, "Come on, you don't want your man to see tears, do you?" Hermione looked up and sniffing shook her head. She felt magic ripple over her face, "There that's better," the hand still on her arm gave a squeeze, "I haven't seen Severus smile in public for years, you're good for him," said Narcissa Malfoy quietly.

Turning, Hermione saw Severus walking back to her, his look was serious but relieved. Hermione tore herself away from Harry's loosening grip and ran to him, "Well that went better than I could have hoped," he said welcoming her into an embrace.

He sighed, and Hermione was home, burying her head in his familiar fragrance. It partly made up for the pain she was still feeling. Then she became aware that he was hugging her in front of everyone, they had just become an official couple.

.

Dumbledore and Shaklebolt had gone with the Aurors out into the entrance way. Kingsley now returned alone, they watched him approach their little group, his face like a thunder cloud. The opening line of, "Albus is furious," did little to settle anyone, and the Minister of Magic continued, "He had Hornblower partition the Aurory for Lucius to have the same arrangement as you until his trial," he said looking at Severus.

Narcissa gasped, the dark man grimaced and placed a hand on her arm, "They've granted the request," but there was uncertainty in his voice.

"So where is he?" Narcissa's head was desperately searching.

Kingsley sighed, and he conjured a chair, _this isn't a good sign_ Severus thought, his arms still around Hermione. He watched the already frail and lost looking wife of his best friend burst into tears, "Something's wrong isn't it?" _This war has broken her, she was such a strong woman_, Severus thought quietly to himself.

"I'm afraid so," he said watching Draco comforting his mother.

Kingsley was about to add more, when Hermione noticed everyone watching, "Maybe we should do this somewhere more private for Draco and Mrs Malfoy's sake," she suggested.

.

But Narcissa grabbed Kingsley's arm, "Is he... I need to know, " but she couldn't say the word, after all they'd been through, she couldn't ask if her husband was dead, not now, finally, when the horror was supposed to be almost over.

The amount of nights she'd paced the Manor sitting room waiting, with every medical potion she could think of and a book of counter curses on hand, only to breathe a sigh of relief when he and sometimes Severus as well would tumble from the floo, injured and bleeding but thankfully alive. She remembered all too well poor old Mrs Nott's reaction when her husband span out of the floo onto the sitting room rug, dead. She'd repeatedly put both her husband and his best friend back together and prayed that they wouldn't be forced to attend another of those horrid dark revels for the sake of staying alive, Narcissa shuddered.

Kingsley seeing her pain added quickly, "Poppy's working on him as we speak. She says it's mostly fixable cosmetic damage, but he looks a mess," he felt moved to add.

"Well possibly less explanation now and more walking to the Hospital would be in order then," Severus stated calmly.

.

As they started toward the door Hermione said to Severus, "Maybe Harry and I better stay here and explain to Minerva."

Looking at the remaining order members, Severus stopped walking and nodded, "Perhaps?" Leaning over he gave her a lingering kiss on the lips, "I'll see you in our rooms then."

Nodding and smiling, despite everything, all Hermione could think was _Severus is kissing me, he's kissing me in front of everyone. Oh. My. God. Severus is kissing me._ She wanted to jump up and down like a five years old as she watched him stride after the other three to catch up. Hermione realised she'd shivered watching him. The only thing missing from the stalking magnificence of her man was the billowing teaching robes.

Harry had of course seen everything, and caught her attention playfully. Leaning over to her ear as they started walking he sing songed, "Hermione and Severus sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love..." and his song dissolved into laughter when her hand swiped his arm.

"Don't be so childish Harry Potter," she tried to look serious, but her mouth kept disobeying her and grinning, and if Harry wasn't mistaken she was chanting under her breath, "He kissed me, he kissed me in public," but he let it slip because they'd reached Minerva, who was watching them with sombre eyes already suspecting their levity was to hide what may have happened.

xox

Severus pulled Kingsley up as soon as he could, "So what the hell happened?"

The huge man finally let his anger vent, "Some upstart little trainee Auror stuck his nose in where it wasn't wanted. Then used the information, and let slip about Dumbledore's planned protection for Malfoy while the prisoners were in the exercise yard this morning. Of course an all in brawl erupted. Apparently the trainee watched from the guard tower while they beat the poor man to a pulp. It seems it was a planned attack. The other guards were occupied sorting out his release. It only took seconds for them to do substantial damage." Kingsley shook his head, "I'm just glad none of them had wands."

Severus nodded, but was instantly wearing one of his trademark scowls, "Whoever he is he better have a good funeral plan," he warned as they started walking again.

"Oh no you don't, we're doing everything we can to help you, Avadaing an Auror, trainee or otherwise will only see you exactly where we don't want you." The Minister sighed, "No, I get to deal with this when I get back to my office. Besides," he scoffed, "there's little you can do any way my friend," he tapped the metal band.

Severus cast it an irritated look and grimaced, "He'll keep, whoever he is he'll keep, even if we're forced to be civilised. I'll personally make certain he is the lowest shit kicker that ever drew breath," they had arrived at the partitioned entrance to Lucius' bed and they could hear Narcissa sobbing on the other side.

.

Poppy Pomfrey was trying to tell her, "I assure you Mrs Malfoy he looks a lot worse than he is, really he'll be fine."

"But his hair, his beautiful hair, and his teeth," they heard her burst into fresh sobs.

"Don't worry Mum when a bludger knocked all Flint's front teeth out during a Quidditch match the Madame here fixed him. Severus made her a potion, to grow his teeth back.

.

This conversation filtering back through the curtain made Severus blanch, "I can't brew," he whispered sadly, lifting up his arm to look at the band. "Damn, I can't even leave to get ingredients."

"Can anyone else do it?"

Severus was instantly filled with a feeling of being trapped, much worse than he'd ever felt before. He straightened and nodded, "I can instruct Hermione what to do, but I'll need a couple of extra bits and pieces, and I'm not sending her out by herself to get them." He glanced at Kingsley, but thought to himself, _that really isn't ideal either. Yet there are little other options, damn this whole mess. _

xox

"I think I love him 'Mione, I don't know what to do," Hermione looked on as her friend confessed. She was sitting on the lounge stroking Crookshanks for comfort. Right now was the first time since she'd come through his ceiling that Severus had been away from her in months. They'd done everything except sleep together that whole time, and she'd just had a terrible shock thinking she was about to lose him completely, her mind was very anxious.

Shaking herself she mused, _he's still here Granger don't get morbid. He'll be back any minute. Concentrate on Harry. He's admitting his love for another man for God's sake, damn that must be difficult_. Since she'd first seen them greet one another Hermione had suspected something like this but hadn't expected him to admit it so quickly, "Have you always liked him?" _Great question Granger, stupid bloody stupid. Oh God, I just can't think, I want Severus._

Harry nodded earnestly, "Deep down I think I was subconsciously punishing him for the fact that whenever we were at each other's throats over the last couple of years I ended up with such a hard on," he grabbed a cushion off the lounge and hugged it. "That's one reason I wanted it to work with Ginny. That would've proven I was straight."

"Harry you can't make yourself straight if you're not," Hermione replied. _Ugh, I don't want to know that, yuk what a mental picture. Now, Severus hard, that's what I want to see, he was very hard yesterday when we… God I want him, no, stop thinking, stop thinking, arghhh._

"Do you think Draco's gay?" Harry continued unaware of Hermione's turmoil. His question troubled her even more because she couldn't answer it, she suspected he was but didn't want to get Harry's hopes up, and she still couldn't think straight. "Do you think he could ever like me?"

Hermione was stuttering, searching for the right words when the velvet richness of the voice she craved most, fluidly cut across her attempts, "Well here's your chance to find out. Poppy's given Narcissa a sleeping draft in the hope she will settle, and I'm certain Draco could use some support at the moment."

Harry didn't even question that Severus had obviously heard what he'd said. He just jumped up, "Where is he?"

"Dumbledore has situated them in the rooms up the hall, so they can be with Lucius until his trial is over. It's just two doors up," Severus finished smoothly.

Harry was heading for the door, "Oh, and I'm glad they didn't take you, that would have been awful," he threw back over his shoulder, an afterthought as he left.

"Thank you Mister Po... err Harry," but he was already gone.

.

When Severus turned back from the door he was engulfed by Hermione, "That really scared me," Severus held her tight, "I thought they were going to take you." Burying her head into his neck, she whispered, "I love you Severus," then burst into tears.

"It's O.K., shhh love," he rubbed her back. "I love you too."

"Severus, I want to go home," her tiny voice announced.

"Hey," he said tenderly kissing her head, "what happened to the bravest Gryffindor I know?"

Hermione shrugged, "I guess she got scared Severus, anything could go wrong."

"I know how you feel, but we'll just take every day a step at a time and hopefully before you know it we'll be back home," Severus encouraged her head up so he could see her face and wiping away her tears he gifted her with a tender kiss. He sighed and rested his forehead on hers.

Now she'd settled down she thought to ask, "What's happened, is Mister Malfoy all right?"

"Lucius was set upon by the other prisoners this morning only moments before he was released to come here apparently. He was badly beaten."

"How, what caused that?"

"A soon to be very hexed trainee Auror, kindly informed a group of known Death Eaters that Lucius was about to be taken into protective custody. Of course they put two and two together and beat the living shit out of him."

"Oh Severus that's awful, who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but when I find out..." he paused obviously trying to control his emotions, "apparently the dunderhead wasn't even smart enough to realise he would be questioned about it under Veritaserum." Severus took a breath and stopped for a moment obviously lost in thought.

Her face suddenly blanched of all colour, "Oh Severus," she gasped her hands going to her mouth to hold in the scream that wanted to get out, "That could have been you," and she clung to him tightly.

"Well it wasn't, don't make yourself feel worse." He eased her to arms length and smiled at a still concerned looking Hermione before adding conspiratorially, "Anyway we have work to do. You and I have some breaking and entering to do. This will be followed by you brewing two potions, one of which is rather complicated I'm afraid."

"Oh! Why?"

"Because at the moment Lucius is lying in the hospital with only several dubious looking tufts of hair and one front tooth, and I can't brew. We need to brew hair raising potion and a variety of Skele-Gro especially for teeth. The hair raising potion Poppy normally has on standby, but while the schools been dormant it has gone out of date. It's not that complicated to make, however the other one is and must be consumed within an hour or it loses its potency."

Hermione finally smiled at him, "Well we better get started then."

Severus kissed her once more, resisting his urge to keep kissing her, "That's my girl," and they left hand in hand for the only available brewing space, the potions classroom.

xox

As they passed the door of the rooms Severus had directed Harry to. Hermione wished she could help her friend, and even though Severus couldn't possibly know what she was thinking, he encouraged, "Don't worry love, they'll work it out."

"Do you really think so?"

He nodded, "You forget I was Head of Slytherin most of the time Draco was at school here." Hermione quirked an eyebrow, Severus smirked, "Well let me just say I've caught my God son in some very interesting positions with other male students on more than one occasion. Besides, I saw the way they looked at one another earlier."

Inside the room Harry and Draco were sitting on the lounge, both coy and looking anything but at ease. The talk was stilted and breathy, Harry stating the obvious first, "So your mum's asleep?"

Draco was too nervous to even pick him up on that, the sexual tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife, "Yeh, she was very shocked." Harry could see the Slytherin was trying to be tough.

After several minutes of this Harry became frustrated, and finally blurted, "Draco," but couldn't think of words.

His questioning response was hopeful, "Yes Harry?" _Shit I wish I could ask him to just hold me_.

"Draco," Harry edged a little closer, y_ou're a bloody Gryffindor Potter just do it_, Harry chided himself, but still they sat there eyeing one another cautiously. Finally Harry cracked, "Oh bugger the lot of it, I might get hexed into next year here, but," he closed the remaining distance and tentatively drew Draco into a hug.

Draco instantly responded, sighing he relaxed into the embrace and instantly started babbling, "Oh Harry, Father looks terrible," he was crying, obviously trying not to sob, "It's not fair, I'm so sick of my family being hurt all the time."

"Shhh," and there was no more talk, and Draco soon forgot he's upset as Harry's hands started exploring, stroking his back in long languid movements. "I've wanted you for so long. Please tell me you feel the same."

Lifting his head from Harry's shoulder, the blonde man's grey eyes contained a bright fire. He looked into Harry's crystal clear green eyes. Slowly their heads came together, "I want you," he breathed heatedly nipping Harry's lips, "Oh Merlin how I want you," he sighed into his mouth just before their lips met.

Their kiss was like an explosion. Teeth scrapping, tongues fighting and mouths moving like they were trying to swallow one another. There was nothing gentle about it, it was passionate and possessive. Harry had moved from back stroking to burying his hands in Draco's platinum blonde shoulder length hair while their mouths expressed what they felt.

xox

Down in the Potions room, Kingsley had returned with the ingredients Severus requested and then left couple to brew in peace. Severus was beside Hermione preparing ingredients, but a feeling uselessness was starting to engulf him. Hermione noticed him going quiet, but she was still struggling with being shut out of his mind, she hated it so much and was wondering if he may feel the same. This was on top of the fact that he couldn't use magic. _I bet_ _that really stings, I don't think I'd cope with that restriction very well_, _but Severus out of all of us must feel very vulnerable. He's relied on his wand for protection for things I probably couldn't even dream of. It's taken away his pride in a way, oh my poor darling._

Then there was another thing, it hadn't dawned on her until this moment how quickly she'd become use to his mind in the background of her thoughts when they were close, as now. They had learned to work on an unspoken level. It was an intimacy that to some extent replaced the physical relationship they were denied at present. "I miss your mind," Hermione admitted quietly and wiping her hands on her work apron gave his arm a rub before going back to her slicing.

"Mmm," was his only comment, and he continued to chop the rat tails.

.

Continuing to work in silence, they soon had the hair raising potion almost complete, "One last ingredient," Severus instructed, "If you are able to include the recipients DNA, it's added in the brewing phase. Now reduce the heat by half." Hermione watched him pull two vials from his coat pocket, and check them. She didn't like the clinking of the one he put in his pocket, she'd already made an educated guess about what it was, and the thought troubled her.

Severus continued his lecture ignoring her flinch for the moment. "The potion works without this, but it's more specific to the person if you have it." He tipped the single hair in, "Now stir clockwise until it turns a clear blue and has an easy consistency."

.

While Hermione stirred, Severus started setting up equipment for the next potion. Then he extracted some pea sized lumps of white solid from the small bottle Kingsley had delivered, and placing them carefully in the tiny pewter cauldron he had selected, he asked Hermione, "What do you remember about calcium and water reactions, my able assistant?"

Hermione grinned at him and thought a moment, "It's a very volatile reaction."

"Correct, that's part of the difficulty in this potion. You must be careful not to blow the lab to kingdom come. All liquids entering the brew must do so in strictly measured amounts, and you will need a visible temperature display, because if you heat it over 825°C it will denature the elemental calcium and it will become useless for what we want."

His hand went back into his pocket and pulled out the other vial, "Is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked. The look on her face quite uncertain.

Seeing her doubt, Severus replied, "Well it's not like I had to rip them out, there were several lose fragments and Poppy knew I'd want them for this potion." Hermione still wrinkled her nose. Severus ignored her squeamishness and continued talking, "Unlike the hair brew this potion doesn't work without the additional ingredient, there is a variant that does but it is a special order from a specific company that has the licence sewn up."

"Oh like Skele-gro," Hermione commented watching him carefully empty the contents of the vial into the metal container.

"Exactly, same company," he said, closing it.

.

Severus had placed the pieces of tooth in an apparatus Hermione had never seen before. He'd retrieved it from a cupboard that had always been locked in the class room. The metal object resembled a small garlic crusher. He taught her a pulverizing spell before going on to explain that the cupboard in question contained a spell to sterilise medical instrument it contained. It was kept locked to both keep the instruments sterile and for security."

He looked at her hard when her chuckle unexpectedly sounded nervous, "I didn't think anyone ever fiddles in your class do they?"

Severus smirked, "Not of I catch the little cretins at it."

He was waiting when her next question came knowing by her shows that she was nervous about using human ingredients. Hermione drew a deep breath, "Severus?" She sounded weary, "Aren't these types of potions dark?"

Even though he knew she would be iffy about making this potion because of her lack of understanding, he wanted to know her exact reason. So he played devil's advocate to draw her out, "Why would you say that?"

"Well Harry told me what went into the potion Voldemort used to restore his body, and well this contains human ingredients as well."

Her lip was between her teeth and Severus considered for a moment. _You haven't lived enough yet to know the answer to that have you?_ _You are so young my lovely girl. By Merlin I wish you wouldn't bite your lip like that, it makes it so much harder not to ravage you. _He took a deep breath, "Think of it this way, I don't know which potion Pettigrew used that ghastly night, but in order for it to work it caused pain in the various people... err donating ingredients, didn't it?" Hermione nodded, "This is only going to cause pain to Lucius while his front teeth erupt anew with his own DNA. That's a bit different to rebirthing a maniac, with I suspect," and he watched for her reaction while he said it, "Stolen DNA. It's the intent of the potion that makes it dark, Hermione."

She nodded, "Yes, I guess so. Lucius regrowing his teeth is different to Pettigrew donating a hand and cutting Harry to get his blood."

"Exactly," Severus replied as he instructed Hermione to light the flame under the cauldron, _so they used the bone of my father potion. I always wondered about that. How ironic that the Muggle hating bastard had to use DNA from his Muggle father to get his body back again, that proves how insane he was_. Shivering internally he pondered further, _that potion is nothing but dark_, the Potions Master fixed his eyes on his love as she worked. _If I'd had my choice she would never have even heard of something that nasty, her friends neither. _Severus sighed quietly.

.

Severus continued to watch Hermione slowly drip the water on the calcium exactly as he'd instructed her. Each drop resulted in the release of hydrogen gas, her little exclamations of surprise each time, went to silence once she got use to the fizzing and realised it wasn't going to blow the room up, then she was fine. When they had the base underway and the volatility of the mixture had been stabilised, he did breathe a sigh of relief. _I hate having to ask Hermione to do this. This potion in particular is far too dangerous for a novice brewer. But she's doing an amazing job, and there are far more things in our favour here than against, so I shouldn't complain really. I might well have been unceremoniously tossed into a cell until the 3__rd__ of August, or ended up like Lucius_.

Severus contained himself with quiet thoughts as he continued to instruct Hermione how to brew the potion. The fact that each potion a brewer made, contained some of their magic was a basic fact. The fact that he was unable to use his magic had made this situation necessary. Thinking back to the months of work they'd completed in their lab at home, _when she wasn't insisting on brewing things she could brew in her sleep for her bloody NEWT preparation_. He was pleased that he'd been able to train her to the point where she took this in her stride.

Finally the potion was complete, Severus placed the implement containing the powdered tooth in the brew and opened it once the part containing the powdered tooth was submerged, "It will boil up but will stop before it gets to the top." It was such a small cauldron they were using, Hermione wondered if this would be the case. Of course it was and she breathed a sigh of relief.

xox

Starting towards the hospital, as they moved along the gallery windows Severus commented that the sun was very low. Hermione cast tempus as they walked and they were both surprised to find it was almost dinner time.

The closer they approached the hospital doors though the tenser Hermione became. She started having flashes of the man she'd brewed these potions for, and in a sudden fit of nerves she thrust the vials into Severus' hand, "He won't want to know I brewed them, you give them to him. I'll stay out here."

Seeing the look of almost terror on her face, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Severus watched her fidgeting, her eyes wandering, "He…" she started unable to complete her sentence.

Finally understanding dawned when he saw her unconsciously rubbing her arm, "This is because of what happened at Malfoy Manor," it was no question, simply a statement. The very flustered woman reluctantly nodded. Severus stowed the potions in his pocket and took her hands, "My love, just as I've discovered over the last couple of days that Harry's not his father. If you give him a chance you will find that Lucius isn't who you think he is. Now the war is finally over you will find a lot of people change slightly from the projected public persona that protected the people they cared about as much as they could. There were many of us who, when the Dark Lord returned had wished it any other way than how it was. Will you please give Lucius the chance to prove me right?"

"I guess I would be a hypocrite if I didn't, wouldn't I? Harry seems to have reconciled himself to accepting them, and both Narcissa and Draco are obviously different to what I thought I knew." She tugged on his hand, "Come on then, before I change my mind," and they started into the hospital.

"Thank you," he said kissing her forehead as he opened the door for her to enter.

.

Severus and Hermione approached the screen around Lucius' bed, "Now I'll warn you don't be shocked by his appearance, brace yourself," Severus whispered in her ear and squeezing her hand he led her around the curtain. The matron was busy bustling around the bed, and the now conscious Lucius was watching her with a dubious expression on his split and swollen face. When she saw Severus and Hermione the Matron scurried away in a very busy manner.

Whatever Hermione had been expecting, it wasn't what she saw. Lucius stripped bare of his finery, was just like anyone else who lay in a hospital bed. What hair he had left was dirty and matted together in sparse clumps. His face was still bruised and swollen, and his left arm in a sling. Under these circumstances Hermione couldn't find it in her to be anything but sorry for him.

.

Her shock however happened as he spoke. His voice was still weak and difficult to understand, but Hermione caught the inflection of every word, "Severus," it was a statement of utter relief, then his troubled grey eyes looked to Hermione, "and Miss Granger. I am sorry, so sorry, let me see your arm," he became quite unsettled until Hermione allowed him to see her arm.

Severus pressed a hand to Lucius' shoulder, "I've removed the curse, it's quite healed now," he assured him quietly.

"Thank Merlin, I wish there had been something I could have done that day," he said to her in his hoarse voice, then his eyes panned down to their joined hands, "A couple?" He saw Severus nod, "Oh good," was all he managed after that, appearing to have exhausted what little energy he'd regained. Hermione was astounded, as sick and beaten as he was, the fact that he had been unable to intervene while she was being tortured was upper most in his mind, and he was worried about a curse that at the time she didn't even know she had.

.

The Matron had returned now with a glass of water, "Well let's see to these potions," she said in her still businesslike manner, "You're in for a rough night I'm afraid," she warned her patient, in exactly the same voice Hermione remembered her cautioning Harry after that Lockhart incident in second year.

Lucius shook his head minutely, "No Madame, compared to where I've been staying a little discomfort is nothing. Shall we get started?"

"We'll come back tomorrow when you're stronger," Severus said patting the shoulder where his hand still rested, as he lifted the hand away Lucius grabbed it and held on, "I'm so very pleased to see you," he paused obviously reining in emotion, "When I thought that bastard had…"

"It's all right Lucius, don't. Just get better my friend." Lucius nodded and turned to the Matron as Hermione and Severus left.

xox

Severus was sitting on the lounge after dinner Hermione's head was resting in his lap. They were both deep in thought, and he was stroking her hair, "Severus?"

"Mmm?"

Hermione turned so she was on her back and looking up at him, "Harry told me that the Tom Riddle in the old memories Dumbledore had shown him was a handsome and well cultured young man," his hand stilled in its ministrations, "What changed?"

"Hermione the memories we looked at together were more concerned with Lily. There are other things I need to tell you," his serious tone made her sit up and look at him. They had obviously just been contemplating the same things. "I want you to know what happened to me all those years ago. In my words, before it's paraded in front of you at my trial," he reached forward and stroked her face, "and in any case there are certain things I've been thinking about that I would never contemplate entering with you before you know the whole truth."

He now had her whole attention, _is he saying what I think he's saying? Oh Severus I love you._ "O.K." a very flustered Hermione said as he encouraged her into his lap.

Sitting entwined together, he started his story, "We all make mistakes when we're teenagers," Hermione nodded in agreement to that, thinking of some of the things she'd done and thought. "The idea of being renegades and misfits appeals and you're going to fix the world, it's somehow romantic." Severus heard her shocked intake of air and forestalled her objection, "But you must understand that until Lily and James were killed, what was happening was very well covered, and any hexing and cursing was almost an extension of school rivalries, a big game of cowboys and Indians if you will. None of us realised that our idea of being non conformist was turning into such a deadly game where we had sworn allegiance to a very smart and dangerous madman."

Severus gazed at her fighting to understand what he was saying,when she finally spoke her voice sounded confused and quivery, "But aren't you a master legilimens?"

"Hermione I was younger than you are now when all this happened. The Dark Lord was a master manipulator, offering each of us whatever he thought we'd want, like a carrot stick dandling in front of you all the time. In my case that was power, respect I'd never had and knowledge. Harry's right, because the Tom Riddle I was introduced to was a very different man to the monster we fought in the final battle. When I first met him, he was suave and powerful, in his prime. His original converts here in Britain were the pure bloods who'd supported Grindelwald, and in turn their sons."

"But you're half blood."

Severus nodded, "You're correct, when I first met Riddle he thought I was pure blood like Lucius, he never even questioned me beyond that because he saw in me potential. I found that to be a habit with him, he would conveniently over look facts in order to get his own way. Like the potion we discussed earlier that restored his body, it would also have used a bone of his father, a Muggle. So he embraced me a half blood because I already had so much hate in me." He looked into her eyes wanting to see her reaction, "Hate and a fascination with dark magic that was leading me to very shaky ground." Severus was surprised that she didn't even flinch.

So he continued, "We were all so naïve, unfortunately Riddle knew he had me, he encouraged me to experiment with the dark arts. It wasn't until that awful night when I lost the only friend I'd ever had that I realised what he'd done to me and that I needed help. That's when I changed sides, I knew then that Albus was the only wizard powerful enough to stand up to him, and in turn the only one capable of helping me claw my way back to the side of light." Severus caressed her earnestly watching face. "It was he who taught me legilimency before the second coming so I could go back to the fold as a spy. Well after I'd already made the most grievous mistakes of my life."

.

Hermione sat for some time snuggled into Severus caressing his hand which she held in both of hers. Finally her face rose to his, "So what changed to make him... what he was?"

Severus continued, "Dark magic is very seductive. It's a bit like a drug that gives you a thrill. Before you know where you are you're addicted. The thing that controlled the Dark Lord was hate, and by the time he was reborn he was as sick and twisted as the magic he wielded. Some Death Eaters willingly joined him, as evil as their master. Some didn't care one way or the other. Others now had lives and children, they watched in horror as those who dared to stand up and say it was wrong suffered and died for doing the right thing, Narcissa and Lucius fell into this category.

The only option left open to those of us who didn't want to go to hell in a hand basket, was too stay and fight him from within, which is what both Lucius and I did."

.

They sat there silent for some time, eventually Hermione said, "I'll get us a drink before bed,"

"Let me," Severus replied, and she watched as he searched in vain for his wand. Finally he pursed his lips tightly, "Damn it, I feel almost naked without my wand."

Hermione thought back to the night she'd lost hers and the gut wrenching panic that had resulted. Snuggling closer she said, "We'll just have to spend every moment together then, so by extension you have my wand at your disposal," she watched his face darken into a stony expression.

Hermione took his face in her hands, "You know love and trust is a two way street Severus. You have protected and cared for me through some horrific scenes especially recently, I will protect both of us for this short time." She saw his jaw set like he was grinding his teeth, "I do not want to hear any macho male talk. I already know I am yours and you are the someone who watches over me, and I love that, and you." She kissed his tight lips "However, I would be being negligent to you as my partner, if I didn't state that it is also my duty to watch over you, to offer you the same consideration when you're vulnerable. Like the Muggle wedding vows say, for better or worse. This is one of your worse times and I will be there for you."

Severus listened to her words, hearing their sincerity and her meaning. He watched her earnest eyes speaking to him. It was at this moment that he knew even more clearly than he had before that this woman was his, and the mention of Muggle wedding vows put a delicious idea in his head that had been silently brewing since the day they'd discovered what they were to each other.

Hermione watched his features relax a little, and a tiny smile appear, "Thank you Hermione, I wish I could offer you more at the moment. I've never had someone say things like that to me. It's a little overwhelming." _Even after all the horror I've just admitted to her she's still mine, wow! That's just sealed it, she _**will**_ be mine completely the moment I'm free, not a minute later_. Severus kissed her forehead, "I love you Hermione," he said against it.

He watched as her face broke into a beautiful smile, _thank God, I was a little worried I'd over done it there. _

A moment later he was kissing her, _Merlin she tastes amazing, I want her_, and he pulling her closer and deepen their kiss. Lost in the slide of his tongue over hers, and the soft sighs and moans she was offering. Suddenly he was pulling away, _better stop now man, don't want to lose it like you did yesterday. _He sighed. _Shit this is getting harder and harder, and that's not the only thing_, he thought willing himself to settle down, even as he felt the exquisite pressure of her backside on his painfully throbbing cock.

Sensing what he was thinking regardless of their broken link, Hermione carefully climbed off his lap before she lost control and ground down into his lap. Her voice was very shaky as she said, "Looks like we'll be sleeping on the lounge for the next few days, ay love?"

16


	9. Everyone but me

**Disclaimer:- **_I still do not own any of this amazing world, nor do I earn anything from this story. (Sigh.)_

_oOo_

**Chapter 9 – Everyone but me...**

Life continued into the next day at Hogwarts, Severus and Hermione slept again fully clothed on their lounge. The tension between them growing steadily more urgent, both had realised by now that they'd missed their window of opportunity if they had been going to give in to temptation, and the only option now was to wait until Severus had his magic back. While ever it was bound they wouldn't be able to fulfil the need of their magic to join as their bodies did, and Severus was not about to risk Hermione to find out what would happen if they tried. That somehow made it all hundreds of times worse as their bond continued to call for them to complete it regardless of the circumstances.

Dragging themselves awake for another day, they quickly got off the lounge, almost scared to start something in case it got the better of them. Severus was strong, but he was a man at the very end of his tether, and he didn't trust himself especially with his almost painful morning erection. He scooted his hips away from her backside. Hermione just kept recalling the heated scene following Ginny's visit and slipped further forward over the edge of the lounge.

They made it down to breakfast, neither of them admitting to the other if they had actually sort some relief for themselves privately.

.

The owls delivered the papers, and their minds were instantly occupied. Both the Potions Master and his assistant sat gobsmacked. It had almost seemed like instant redemption,

**War Heroine's love for Dumbledore's Spy**

There was only the pair of them and Albus and Minerva present. Hermione snorted into her coffee, "What happened to months ago when it was Hermione Granger's love for a Death Eater?" Looking at her love, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek laughing, "You've come up in the world my darling."

He grasped her hand under the table, squeezed and then brought it to his lips, "Mmm, it appears so."

.

They were just starting to settle back into their breakfast when another steady stream of owls started arriving, cards, gifts and flowers adorned the breakfast table. Severus scowled at the lot of them, "Bloody hypocrites," he fumed attacking his bacon with almost brutal force.

"Ah but these bloody hypocrites as you put it can influence the Wizengamot," Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

Severus still cast a scathing scowl at the packages and hapless collections of flora, "If I had my wand," he said through clenched teeth, Hermione squeezed his hand in support, knowing how uncomfortable he felt without it, and with this sudden change of heart on his behalf.

Hermione continued with her breakfast and hoped against hope that this might lead to a pardon before he had to front the entire Wizengamot in two days.

.

Narcissa had Lucius back, he had been released from Hospital that morning with a complete set of teeth and a full head of silky, all be it short platinum blonde hair. His arm was still in a sling, but the swelling was gone and most of the bruising had faded.

As expected some of his arrogance had returned as his health improved, and Hermione was being weary. However his treatment of her appeared not to change from yesterday's shock, and she started to relax more around them as the morning went on. It appeared as usual Severus had been correct.

There was something going on in Dumbledore's office, and Kingsley Shaklebolt had been seen entering and leaving a number of times during the morning. Hermione couldn't work out why he wasn't using the floo and why each time she saw him he looked like a thunder cloud.

Even more mysteriously, while the six of them were taking advantage of the inviting breeze to have a leisurely lunch al fresco, in one of the many court yards dotted around the front entrance. Molly Weasley of all people came rushing around the corner. She saw them, stopped dead and looked like she was going to cry before she disappeared again.

Harry looked at Hermione, "What was that?"

Shrugging, Hermione said to the group as a whole, "Do you think I should go after her?"

"By the look on her face she'll not thank you for it," Lucius drawled.

"Yes it might make it more awkward for her," Severus added.

Hermione couldn't help the question, "What do you mean?"

"Curiosity is sometimes a curse my little know it all," Severus said playfully and kissed her. "You know she'll never tell you anything."

"Sometimes my dear it's better to let sleeping dogs lie," Lucius added.

"Besides, we can't be her most favourite people at the moment," Harry put in, Hermione gave him a puzzled look, "Think about it 'Mione. She was expecting me to marry Ginny and you Ron."

They all laughed as Hermione did a wonderful impression of Severus' sneer and shivered, "God what an awful thought," she managed, shaking herself in horror.

.

"Well we better get going again," Draco said effectively cutting off any further discussion. That was another thing to add to her puzzlement of everything today. Where had Harry and Draco been all morning? Thinking about them in imagined passionate embraces, did nothing to quell the needs rising in Hermione that she was unable to fulfil at the moment. Although there was no way she wanted to visualize anything else they might do.

But where were they going? Her confusion only increased when Narcissa kissed Lucius and they both rose to leave as well. Everyone seemed to have something to do except her.

.

"Well we have some things to attend to as well," Lucius announced also rising from the table, "That was a very pleasant lunch Severus, we should do this more often."

"Indeed, very pleasant," Severus replied stretching, as he to also rose.

Ever the gentleman Lucius extended his hand to Hermione, "Miss Granger," he bowed over it.

When the Malfoy's had left, Severus took Hermione's hand and raised her from her chair, "Are you planning to study this afternoon?"

"Well I was, but if you need me for anything," Hermione left it open ended. She was starting to feel very insecure. "No, no. You go off to the library, I'll be occupied all afternoon," Severus replied. "I've got an appointment with Dumbledore and Hornblower."

"Oh, can't I come with you?"

"No love," her stressed brain went into over drive. To her it was almost like he was trying to get rid of her, "No, you go to the library, I'll see you at dinner."

"Are you going to be all afternoon?"

"I'm afraid so, you'll be fine," he assured her.

.

Hermione was rapidly becoming concerned, but in his hast to minimise her stress and keep his secret from her he didn't notice. Giving her a quick peck on the lips he was gone. The woman in question was left standing with the scraps of their lunch. _Why is everyone so busy?_ Waving her wand distractedly the leftovers disappeared, and she started to the library.

As she walked she went over everything in her head. _Where are they all going? How come no one wants to tell me what's happening? Even Harry's silent, it must be something bad._ By the time she'd entered the library, she decided that may be they were worried about Severus' case. _Well why aren't they letting me help? I'm almost his fiancé, why won't they tell me?_

Trying to take her mind off the stress she started wandering the shelves. It was then that a horrible thought hit her. _Maybe he doesn't want me to know, now he's back with his friends... oh no. He doesn't want me anymore. That's why he wouldn't have sex with me. It's not because of the bonding thing at all._

Hermione Granger felt her stomach hit her shoes, _when he was with Lucius this morning, he must have told him_. Then a worse thought hit her, _or Lucius really hasn't changed and he took the first opportunity to talk his best friend out of being with a Mudblood._

Suddenly she was fanning her face, _I won't cry, I won't. I bet that's it and everybody's gone away so he has the opportunity to tell me. But why would he then not tell you and send you to the library, _another part of her brain said. _He must be working up the courage, working up the courage tosh_, that same part informed her. _This is Severus Snape we're talking about, if he wanted you gone your feelings wouldn't be spared and it would be already out the door._

The voice of reason in her head seemed to be taking a holiday, finally it appeared to get back and throwing its bags in the front door said, _don't be so bloody stupid Granger you know Severus loves you. Does everything have to be about you, of course everyone's busy. Harry and Draco have just discovered themselves._

_Lucky bastards_, then the other voice in her head put in _at least someone's getting some_.

.

Hermione felt her face go hot as she realised, _that's probably what Lucius and Narcissa are doing as well. They're probably up in their rooms right now, naked, after all he's been away from her for... oh my God. Oh Hermione don't think that_, but it was too late she was thinking it. Images of naked thrusting bodies filled the screen of her mind, disassociated body parts. She heard the sounds of passion wafting towards her as the imagined parts joined in congress. Her own body started to respond further when the images morphed from vagueness into Severus and her.

The tightness in her nipples was almost painful, she longed to expose them. Then there was the exquisite tickle of moisture slowly seeping into her knickers. Hermione yearned for Severus' hands on her, she hadn't even realised that secreted in her disused nook in the library her hand had unconsciously slipped down the front of her skirt to start attempting to ease her discomfort, her heart beating a tattoo on her ribs.

.

Hermione was interrupted in her now X rated thoughts by an unexpected voice, she jumped and the book she'd been holding with the unoccupied hand fell to the floor with a sharp snap. "Hey, there you are," said a relieved Neville Longbottom, his voice immediately continued almost in awe, "Geez you look amazing," eyes panning down from the French braid, the high necked blouse green blouse to the calf length tight black skirt and finished at her pointy toed black shoes.

Hermione failed to even notice his perusal of her, as mortified at almost being caught touching herself she flushed heatedly, "Oh… Neville," her hand thankfully had shifted to her heart, "You scared me," she stated unnecessarily, subconsciously straightening her clothing, then bending to pick up her book.

He was instantly contrite, "Sorry 'Mione. I hope you don't mind I was checking Professor Spout's Mandrakes for her while she's away, and I saw Professor McGonagall. She said you'd be in the library, and I should come and see you."

"Gee… thanks Neville," she smiled tightly, not really wanting an interruption to her thoughts. Then she looked at his puppy dog eyes and gave in, "How are you?"

"Um, O.K." Hermione watched as the man before her stuttered and dithered then flush. She indicated to arm chairs near the window, sitting in one herself, she placed the book in her hand on the pile next to her. Finally he sat down next to her. "Um no, I not really O.K…." he paused bowing his head. "Ginny and I broke up."

"Oh Neville I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. She came back from her visit with you ranting and raving, but she didn't know I was listening. It only confirmed what I'd already suspected. I knew something was wrong. Ever since Harry got back, the day after the battle when she came and told me… oh geez 'Mione I saw them hugging one another before I took Gran home the day before. I waited for her to say something about the next week when she's only come to visit me once…" he stopped again.

"But she didn't," Hermione patted his hand.

Neville shrugged, "Yeh, I reckon we rushed into it, because Gran said if she was the one our magic would have told us. She explained what it had been like for Grandpa and her, and then I knew we weren't meant to be together."

.

Hermione didn't know what to say, her current line of thought was still clouding her mind. _God it feels good when I squeeze my legs together like that_, she crossed them and squeezed again. Giving Neville a considered look and trying to hide her state of arousal she steered the conversation to safer ground, "So are you coming back for the revision school?"

He nodded, "Yeh, but as Prof's apprentice. She accepted my NEWT marks and offered me the position."

"Oh congratulations Neville."

He smiled his cock eyed smile and said, "Yeh, I'm pretty happy with it actually," and he leant closer, "and you know what else." Hermione shook her head, "I'm having a picnic with Luna tomorrow."

"That's really great Nev."

.

"So how are you?" That was the wrong question, she didn't know how as was only that she would give a considerable amount of galleons if Neville would disappear and a willing Severus would somehow materialise.

Hermione gave him a tight smile, "Fine," and when she didn't elaborate further, an awkward silence descended.

"I don't really think you need to do the school," Neville looked around at the pile of unopened books she'd collected.

"I am and I'm not," she admitted mysteriously. At Neville's confused look she continued. "I'll be sitting the exams, but I'm here as Severus' assistant." But she didn't say anymore.

"Wow, that's amazing. Well I better leave you to it," he said hurriedly, instantly searching the room for something with his eyes.

Hermione actually laughed, "Severus is in a meeting Neville," she drew breath, "and you do know he had to treat us like he did because of his position as a spy, don't you?"

"Oh… still I'm not sure I want to push things," Neville stuttered wearily. "I'll catch you in a couple of weeks 'Mione, bye."

He was up and gone even before she'd said good bye.

.

Hermione realised that what he'd said about their magic was actually true, they were meant to be together and she settled a little.

However by the time she was walking back towards the great hall for dinner, she'd talked herself into a corner again. _Why was he being so evasive? _She'd spent the rest of the afternoon vainly hoping he would come looking for her, and when he hadn't she talked herself back around to the first line of thinking.

When she finally walked in the great hall, the fact that everyone was there and everything suddenly went silent, to her was damning evidence. She looked from person to person and they all appeared guilty, even Albus and Kingsley.

All eight of them watched her approach. In her frazzled over thinking mind they couldn't have been more obvious if they'd all been whistling Dixie. Severus got up and came to meet her, and her eyes started to fill. By this time she felt like there was a large stone lodged somewhere between her diaphragm and her stomach. Attempting to make her voice sound casual Hermione asked, "What are you all talking about?"

"Oh nothing," his dead pan was still perfect.

"I know it was something," she pushed tetchily.

"Really Hermione everything's O.K. come and have dinner love," Severus replied calmly.

"Well pardon me if I don't believe you," she gave everyone an irritated glare. All the tension she'd been living under for the last few days was starting to bubble out of her control. Things were getting too much.

.

"Come," he tried to lead her to the table, she swiped her arm out of his grip, "Hermione, please don't do this. Everything will be fine I assure you."

Then the tears started, "No Severus, I can see everything is not fine, you know what I think? You've got your friends back and you don't want me anymore." She wiped away her tears angrily, "You've realised I'm too young for you and you want out," it was her greatest fear, and it had finally flown out her mouth.

"Oh Hermione," Severus reached for her, but her brain saw that he was going to comfort her because it was the truth and she fled, unable to hear anything else.

.

Severus watched totally confused as the woman he was planning to propose to if everything went according to plan tonight, fled the hall in tears. He didn't know what to do.

A hand landed on his arm, "Go after her, calm her down. She's seriously stressed out," the Potions Master looked down at his friend's hand with unseeing eyes.

"I don't know what's got into her?"

"She's very observant, she's probably really frustrated, she's surrounded by couples, and she sees your caution as evidence that you don't want her, she forgotten why you're waiting."

Severus sighed, "Yes you're probably right, thank you Lucius."

.

_How could I have not seen her getting so unsure? I've been so caught up in my hopeful surprise for her._ _I've forgotten to check that my darling girl was actually content_. Then he remembered after lunch when they all disappeared on her, and lengthened his stride. He made it out the great doors of the hall, hearing her sobbing somewhere just ahead.

Then he saw her collapsed on the grand stair case, his heart twisted. Her shoulders were shaking with every wrecking sob. Sitting quietly down beside her Severus pulled her onto his lap, "Please don't tell me you don't want me," she sobbed, immediately winding her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder, "I couldn't stand it," and she clung to him her sobs becoming almost violent.

"Shh, my love. Why wouldn't I want you?" All he got was a shrug, "You're very stressed, and you've let that vivid imagination of yours work up a scenario that just isn't so." He was stroking her hair and back as he spoke, "I should be cross with you for not trusting me. But strangely I can understand, you've watched us going away all day, and you've got questions, but you've jumped to the wrong conclusions little love."

Hermione was starting to settle, Severus' voice lulling her to calm, "I want you very much, I love you very much." Then he was placing tender kisses on her brow as he continued, "You are my equal," he worked his way down her cheek, "My partner and other half," ignoring her mouth he started on the other cheek, "There's no one else for me," finally he kissed her mouth.

Being aware that other things were imminent Severus did want to be caught outside the hall when it all started. "Do you believe me?"

His voice rose and trickled over her like silk, "Yes," she whispered hers a husky echo, and buried her head in his neck as if hiding her shame at having doubted him, "I'm sorry," she added. Now she was here in his arms she could see how stupid she'd been.

"Will you trust me now?" Her curly head nodded, "Good now come, or you won't have eaten before they arrive."

Hermione draw her head up to look at him, he gave her a kiss and resting his forehead on her, crooned, "Trust me."

His smile was beautiful when she lifted her head, "I love you," she said, as she felt Severus placing her on her feet, and getting up. He kept his hands on her while she got her bearings.

"I love you too, everything will work out," he assured and then they were on their way back into the hall. Severus placed a protective arm around her as they walked, "I wish I knew that spell of Narcissa's to clean my face up, I must look a mess," Hermione admitted shyly.

"I think your red nose and flushed cheeks are most becoming actually," Severus whispered back.

"How about the puffy swollen eyes?"

"Well may be not them," he admitted chuckling, "But don't worry, they'll settle down quickly."

.

They made their way back to the centre table with the other occupants watching them silently as they approached. Everyone was wearing a relieved expression and Severus was just seating Hermione when a noise at the doors made her look, and she froze mid thank you. The Aurors were back, _what could they possibly want, this time?_

_There's only two,_ crane her neck as she could she couldn't see anymore. Hermione glanced up at Severus, he looked calm and in control. Surveying the table, no one looked worried about this development. She felt a hand cover hers and she looked to see Harry, and he was smiling.

Her eyes opened wider when she noticed Augustus Hornblower hurrying in after them carrying a box that for all the world resembled the box her wand had come in the day she purchased it.

.

The chief of the Aurory was now approached by Kingsley and Dumbledore. They all nodded and the wizard in the highly decorated uniform turned to Severus. Hermione felt Harry's hand tighten, "It's O.K." he whispered, "Just watch."

"Severus Tobias Snape," Hermione felt his hand squeeze her shoulder before he walked forward. The chief who actually went by the unlikely name of Delius Weedley drew his wand. Hermione held her breath, "Down on one knee," the chief commanded. Severus' eyes narrowed but he complied. Hermione felt herself being encouraged to stand, she had Harry on one side and Draco on the other. She was very grateful for this because she was certain her legs would not hold her weight, what was going to happen now?

The Auror drew a long breath, "Severus Tobias Snape in a closed door sitting of the Wizengamot this afternoon you have been found guilty of Death Eater activities." Hermione felt tears welling in her eyes, "However," the voice continued, "Due to the evidence provided on your behalf you have been cleared of all charges and are free to carry on in any capacity you please."

With this pronouncement he waved his wand and the iron cuff fell away, Hermione squeezed the two hands holding hers as she felt the first touches of his mind tickle hers once more. The exquisite pleasure of it was like finding a longed for item, something precious to you, that you'd scoured the house for thinking it gone. No words passed between them but both sighed quietly in delight.

Then he was there, imagining her in his arms and he was whispering, _and now we can be together as it should be. _Hermione opened her eyes to see her love walking towards her wearing a proper grin, and clutching what was obviously his pardon.

.

As the Commander Weedley and his companion left without a backward glance, Hornblower scurried forwards handing Severus the long thin box which did indeed contain his ebony wand.

Severus sighed once more as he picked it up and quickly stowed it in its usual place. He looked to Augustus, "Thank you, you have executed your duty well. I can now understand why Dumbledore trusts you." His eyes surveyed the people present until they landed on the sparkling blue eyes of his mentor, and he nodded to the man. He sort the other set of eyes he knew had spoken on his behalf, and he acknowledged Harry as well. Thank you for your support each one of you, you are better than family to me." He heard Harry snort, "Yes even you Mister Potter," and everyone laughed.

They all became serious once more when Severus turned to Hermione, "Then there's you," he drew a nervous breath, "Could I possibly entice you to take an evening stroll with me Hermione?" Hermione simply nodded and threaded her arm through his. Turning to the assembled friends, "If you will excuse us both we will see you in the morning," and they turned and left.

xox

The sun had set but twilight still ruled the sky. There was a touch of the chilly fingers of autumn in the air and Hermione shivered. Severus halted their progress and drew his wand, "It is fitting that my first act of magic as a free man should be for your comfort." He conjured a cloak and reverently placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you Severus," her breath was coming in shallow pants, there was something calling her in a way she had never felt before. The things she had felt in the library this afternoon were nothing compared to the intensity of her needs at this very moment.

Severus merely smiled knowing exactly what she needed and placing her arm in his again, led her further into the quickly descending night.

xOx

**A/N:-** Don't say nasty things about your author. I know, what a place to end a chapter, (she laughs maniacally.)

I'm sorry but I need a clean page for what I have in mind next, after all if Severus can spend all day organising it, the least I can do is give it proper space, and you'll all enjoy the lemons ahead. I promise I'll be as quick as I can with it. Witch's honour (as Samantha would say.) – Now there's an interesting idea for a cross over!? (Samantha Stevens comes to her old alma mater?) Naughty author, (slaps hand) don't get side tracked.

11


	10. Now You're Mine

**Disclaimer:- **_I still own nothing but the plot of this story. Neither do I earn anything from it except the pleasure of borrowing well loved characters._

sSs

**A/N:-** _Well here we are finally, the long awaited lemons. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter just didn't want to co-operate. Our favourite couple are about to get down and dirty if this is not your thing then you have been warned. For those of you who have been hanging out for this, I hope you enjoy._

hHh

**Chapter Ten – Now You're Mine**

To start with Hermione didn't question Severus' urgent grip on her elbow as the night swallowed them, they could both felt the tension between them. It was somehow liquid and growing around them now his magic had been set free. Even if she could have Hermione would have been unable to think of anything other than her immediate need to have Severus' bare skin on hers.

Any barrier that prevented them being naked straight away was unacceptable. She had never felt a pull to do something so urgently before and soon it started to scare her a little. Finally stopping her voice asked, "Where are we going?" Then her startled mind immediately wondered, w_as that my voice_? The rough quavering purr hadn't appeared to belong to her, yet she was sure it had come from her mouth.

Severus chuckled gently, "I'm taking you home for the night. Damn everything else, we're finally free," his silky tones were hovering somewhere just beside her in the dark and were causing her body to react desperately, "And we need to be alone to sate this thing once and for all," he continued in his mellifluous voice.

.

Everything sounded so surreal Hermione moaned in both arousal and utter confusion, even if she could feel the warmth of his body beside her and the strength of his arm around her, it was all starting to make her feel very apprehensive.

Making their way towards the gates, Severus' hands responded to her confusion by gripping her tighter. Halting their progess his voice becoming a lot closer and even more luscious, but Hermione was still unable to come to terms with the intensity of what she was feeling.

Being aware of the tingle of his magic surrounding her as his hands caressed her, she felt desperate yet safe at the same time. Nuzzling her hair, his words were a silky whisper, "Our bond is demanding satisfaction, that's what you can sense. Don't be frightened by the strength of what you feel. We have been forced to deny by circumstance what should have happened, therefore it is now far more urgent. " As Severus encouraged and stroked her he felt her relax a little.

His hands caressed up and down her body over her clothing in maddeningly slow strokes, "I am going to make you mine Hermione Granger," he affirmed over her shoulder and started kissing her neck with heated lips, "If I'm not inside you very soon I'll explode from sheer want."

"Yes," her whisper was hoarse and her hips were already sweeping against his. Allowing her eyes to close under the ministrations of those lips and hands she admitted, "Severus I need you too," finally able to give in to the pleasure he could give her, groaning deeply under the weight of her desire.

.

Hermione was unaware of what happened next, Severus tugged her tight against him in a sharp movement and they'd left Hogwarts. Her desire doped brain wondered vaguely if they'd broken several laws, because the next thing she knew they were in what she assumed was Severus' bedroom at home in France. All she could remember was a vague recollection of shimmering red and gold as they left. It reminded her of something but her mind's preoccupation with its base yearnings was short circuiting its ability to think clearly.

The low groan leaving her lips became deeper and more urgent as his nimble fingers continued to stroke firmly up over her waist and onto her breasts, repeatedly up and over. Round and round, his thumbs circling her almost painfully taunt nipples through her clothing, Hermione thrust them brazenly out into his hands.

Chest heaving another wanton moan left her lips and she pushed her head back against his shoulder, inviting him to explore further, "Touch me, I want to feel you," was her almost desperate request.

.

Still unsatisfied with the level of touch, Hermione grabbed the front of her blouse one side in each hand and ripped it open in frustration, desperate to feel his hands and her skin. Little green buttons pinged in every direction, and the Gryffindor witch felt his grin stretching against her skin. "Eager my love?" The low purring murmur of his voice vibrated in counterpoint to the goose bumps raised by its syllables.

"Severus, I need you. Please, please..." her skirt met the floor next by the same hands. Her immediate need to be touched her only concern as she pleaded in a groan, "I ache, touch me." The intonation of her moans abruptly became more insistent when his hand finally dipped between her parted legs.

"So do I," he murmured heatedly into her neck. Arching her backside into his erection, Hermione hissed in a breath rubbing her aching centre on him, while his dextrous finger circled her clit through her knickers. His hips started swaying in a reciprocal rhythm for a moment. "My beautiful minx," he whispered low in her ear. This was followed by a growled intake of breath, "You will be mine completely momentarily," he avowed passionately and stepping around, swept her up leaving the skirt in a pile where it lay.

.

Placing her down amongst the pillows of his bed he stood beside it and started removing his own clothing while watching her kneel up to do the same with her underwear and shoes. Heated gaze met creamy skin. Severus took in her ample breasts and their dusky tight tips. Panning down his eyes shifted down over her stomach to her well groomed triangle of now wet chestnut curls offering tantalizing glimpses of her needy hooded pink flesh.

Once completely naked Hermione threw herself back on the bed, her heart thumping in her ears, and draped herself in front of him. Arching her back her legs strained open, eager for his attentions. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, sweeping her body attempting to relieve some of the tension building in her. Severus managed to get his coat, vest and shirt off. Quickly toeing off his boots and socks, he almost sprang onto the bed to join her. Propping himself up over her on his elbows over her, he brushed the hair back from her face with trembling hands, and murmured, "You are so beautiful."

.

Their mouths met in a ravenous devouring kiss. The kind they'd not allowed themselves for weeks knowing where it would lead, the ambrosia of finally being able to give in was overwhelming. Passion poured from them, their tongues danced together and Hermione pushed herself restlessly up against him.

Her hands working down over his belt, her fingers found and cupped the rock hard evidence of his need for her through his trousers. Severus flexed his hips into her hand and groaned as she caressed him in long firm rubbing strokes. "Take them off," she hissed surprised yet again at her shameless tone.

Her mewl of displeasure when his hands left her breasts quieted as her brain caught up with her mouth and she realised what he was doing. Rearing up onto his knees his hands flew to the buckle and buttons keeping him from her touch, as her eyes followed watching intently.

Hermione's curious gaze was fixed attentively on the thin trail of black hair traversing his pale stomach. It started just above his navel and widened with the descent of each button, finally revealing to her hungry eyes a nest of black curls in stark relief to the glimpse of pale rigid flesh that peeked from his open trousers as they slid down his hips.

Sitting propped up on her elbow so she could see better, Hermione's other hand slipped down her stomach as she watched in excitement. Groaning in pleasure as his engorged cock swayed up out of his trousers and rose up in front of her. Her finger started rubbing, abruptly working more intently at the sight before her. A mixture of moans and giggles left her lips, while she happily fingered herself and grinned at him. Then suddenly she seemed to realise she had no idea what to do past this point and her lip went between her teeth unsure.

.

Severus was watching her with liquid eyes as he stroked himself. Her lip between her teeth was such a turn on, but his eyes were caught by her circling fingers. Licking his lips he was torn, wanting his mouth where her fingers were, but knowing they needed to join to alleviate the burning ache neither of them could control.

Picking up her hand, he sucked her wet fingers into his mouth, "You taste delicious," he murmured. Her eyes were flitting between his tongue licking her naughty fingers and his hand pumping his manhood while he did it.

Black eyes glimmering, his gravelled purr continued to make her shiver while she watched his actions, "Lay down," he growled fighting with himself to stay coherent so he didn't just ram home and hurt her. He arrived over her and their lips met again in a fierce kiss which left Hermione's chest heaving. Severus now earnestly and urgently started adoring her. His lips slithered down her neck lathing the skin there with lips, teeth and tongue.

She was arching up off the bed trying to push her aching breasts closer to his chest for contact, but soon his mouth was on them, lips closing around each tip in turn. Each pass of his tongue over the tight pebbled flesh sent of spike of sensation straight to her core, her voice ebbing and flowing with his attentions.

The panting little mewling sounds told him of another need and he obliged, his fingers finally slipped into her wetness and started stroking. Hermione sighed in relief as some of the urgency abated, but then groaned with desire as his fingers sent her closer to the edge. Her hands now occupying themselves sliding up and down his length stilled, and she gave herself over to the sensations of bliss he was causing to spike through her.

Severus knew they wouldn't have much more time before their bond drove them both to completion. Summoning his wand he muttered a contraceptive spell, and then another different spell. Hermione didn't notice more than simply a pleasant coolness as he lowered himself down on his hands to kiss her again.

.

The kiss didn't last long and she was restlessly searching for resolution again, Severus knew this was the moment. He positioned himself and rocked forward, "This makes you mine Hermione," his voice affirmed in her ear as his hips thrust in shallow movements.

Her groan of yes at the sensations turned into a surprised gasp as he then thrust home completely. She tensed, then relaxed again when the pain she expected to shoot through her didn't. She'd felt a dull tearing, but no pain. Severus stilled, waiting to see what her reaction would be. For a moment it seemed to bring her back to her senses, "It didn't hurt," she mumbled almost incredulously still trying to adjust herself to the feeling of fullness, "I'd always thought it would hurt," her still vague voice informed him.

"Why would I let it hurt you darling?" He stroked her face, "I'm a wizard, I placed a numbing charm on you. It won't last long, but it has taken the worst of the pain for you."

Hermione had tears in her eyes, "I love you," she affirmed pulling him down into a hug.

"I love you too," he kissed below her ear, "but Hermione love I need to move," he experimentally thrust within her restrictive grasp and she groaned. "Although I expect you'll be sore later," he warned as he picked up the pace.

Hermione's face instantly screwed up in pleasure, "I don't care, just fuck me Severus, I need you."

Severus raised an eyebrow feeling his cock twitch inside her at her words, "As my Witch commands," he drawled with far more calmness than he felt. Pulling out almost all the way he thrust back into her and they both groaned in pleasure.

.

The pace set, Hermione revelled in her wizard's ability to bring her delight. The stretching feeling of being full each time he pushed himself home was delicious. Soon by instinct she was flexing her hips to meet him each stroke. Their combined voices rose higher and higher, a halo of golden light seemed to be building around them as their bond rose up to be fulfilled.

Soon Hermione was burning up and hurtling towards completion in an uncontrolled descent that made her stomach swoop like she'd gone over a hump in the road too fast. Her vision went white and the only sounds she could hear were her own screams of pleasure and Severus' grunts of completion as with erratic and desperate thrusts he plummeted over the edge as well.

.

Hermione was aware a heavy sweaty weight had collapsed on her, she welcomed him. She could hear him objecting to her holding him on her, pinning her to the mattress with his weight, "I'm too heavy love, let me move."

She shook her head, her eyes still tightly closed, "No, I love feeling you on top of me like this," she was smothering his face with kisses, "Thank you, thank you. That was amazing."

Severus chuckled weakly and gave himself over to her enthusiasm, his chest still heaving from the exertion. Once he had recovered, he rolled them so she was on top of his chest. He heard her little sigh as his now flaccid length slithered out of her.

They lay silently together for some time, both exhausted and dozing lightly, though neither would admit it. The sound of Severus' voice rumbling though his chest brought Hermione back to her senses, "Hermione?"

"Mm-hmm?" Her lips started grazing his chest as she said it.

"You know what we just did has bound us for life," his hands were pushing her now wild hair out of her face. "In the eyes of our magic we are married," he said gently. Hermione nodded, not daring to believe what she hoped he was about to say. "Well hoping that this would be the scene tonight, and in view of these facts. I had Cissy pick me up something from my vault at Gringotts this afternoon."

Holding his hand up his silent Accio brought an antique looking ring box to his hand, "I hope you like it. It is the Prince family engagement ring. I inherited it when I became Lord of the Prince estate," he explained solemnly. "Would you do me the honour of wearing it as my intended?"

.

Hermione hadn't taken in all of his request, her mind had latched onto one part and become side tracked, "You're a Lord?" She sat bolt upright managing to elbow him in the ribs in her shock. Then realising what she'd done at his sudden grunted exhale, she rubbed his chest, "I'm sorry."

Severus sat up as well, "Hermione what does it matter if I inherited a dead title. I'm asking you if you would do me the honour of marrying me?" He was giving her a long suffering look, but she had never seen his face so open and hopeful.

She didn't have time to be captivated by it because she suddenly realised what she'd done, "Oh No! I know... I'm sorry," she clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "Oh I've ruined the moment, oh Severus, oh no," without warning Hermione launched herself at him winding her arms around his neck like an octopus.

"Gryffindors," he growled tenderly rolling his eyes, "I'm glad I didn't try this somewhere public, settle down Witch, you haven't ruined anything," he said pulling her back to arms length. Then his eye brow rose, "Unless of course you're planning to say no."

His words finally sank in, "No, oh Severus. Yes, yes, yes, yes," she renewed her attack on him, punctuating each affirmative with a kiss.

"I'm glad to hear it, now give me your finger," Severus replied, as he finally managed to capture her excited digit and slip the ring on. Hermione relaxed back down onto the bed on her back bringing her hand up to gaze at the ring which had been placed on her left hand.

"Oh Severus it's beautiful," the silver band had runes engraved around it and the square cut emerald was mounted on a bed of discrete diamonds. Hermione took her eyes off the ring to find Severus watching her with a look of peace on his face she had never seen there before. "I'll be proud to be your wife," she affirmed, and snaking her hand up around his neck she brought his head towards hers.

His unabashed grin was beautiful as Hermione watched his head coming lower. Their kisses started out as tender brushes and moved to open mouthed touches. Severus inhaled deeply through his nose and claimed her mouth, plunging his tongue in and plundering the moist cavern ravenously. She met him and answered, eagerly entwining her tongue with his. Her groan of, "Severus I want you again," saw his hands skimming her body heatedly once more.

.

He broke the kiss and commanded playfully, "On your hands and knees Witch," giggling Hermione shimmied out from under him and hastened to oblige. Her head down and back arched she parted her legs. "Oh beautiful, you saw what I wanted," he groaned. Severus waved his hand and the drying evidence of their first coupling disappeared.

Then he took a moment just to appreciate her assets, "You have such a pretty little pussy my love," he stated running his finger up and down the cleft between the soft curls, watching Hermione twitch and buck on the progress of his gently sweeping digit.

After a moment he declared in a decadent murmur which made her quiver, "I get to enjoy you completely this time, no bond waiting to be sated."

The probing finger slowly entered her, Severus watched to make sure she didn't flinch, but he asked as well, "Not sore?"

"No, it feels lovely," she murmured trying to arch her back more.

"Good," and he added another. Leaning over her back he placed soft open mouthed kisses down her spine until he reached her buttocks. Still his fingers squelched in and out, slowly teasingly. Kissing each cheek tenderly, his hands moved to part her folds displaying her completely to his view, "Beautiful," he murmured and sank his tongue into where his fingers had been.

He chuckled darkly when Hermione almost screamed in delight and pushed herself harder up against his face. Flicking his tongue from side to side within her, she couldn't hold back and did squeal. He followed this by employing his nose to excite her further while his mouth moved to minister to her clit.

Hermione was grabbing the sheets in clenched fists trying to keep herself still and not suffocate him. It felt so amazing all she could do was groan and yell her delight. It wasn't long and her thighs started to shake, and her voice rose higher before she exploded bathing Severus' eager tongue with her release. He held her by the hips to keep her still while the rest of her writhed under the pleasure of his attention.

.

Wiping his mouth on the sheet beside him Severus knelt up straight on his knees. Taking his aching cock in his hand he ran it up and down her still dribbling sex, "What do you want now ay?" His low rough groan made her convulse again.

"You inside me," she moaned in reply, "Quickly."

Without another word he slid home, Hermione was shocked at just how much the different angle changed everything. She instantly groaned in appreciation, "You like that?" Severus inquired, thrusting in again.

"Feels wonderful," she ground out, quickly becoming lost in the pleasure.

This time Severus was a little rougher. Holding her hips tightly each time he buried himself in her his balls slapped her clit and she squealed in delight.

The pleasure of watching himself disappearing and reappearing in and out of the witch never grew old. He'd always loved this position for that reason, and the fact the Hermione enjoyed it so much was wonderful.

.

The sheen of sweat on his brow eventually turned into rivers running down his face as he continued to pump in and out of her, and the squeals and cries of the witch on her hands and knees egged him on. Finally with an almost triumphant scream he felt Hermione's walls fluttering and clenching around him as she flew apart. Her arms collapsed completely and the only thing keeping her hips in the air was his hands holding them. His rhythm became erratic as he worked through her orgasm towards his own release. The deep guttural roar that left his lip as he shot his seed deep inside his witch surprised him with its intensity.

Unable to stop the fall, Severus only just avoided falling on top of Hermione, who had crumpled into a heap. She seemed to be already asleep when he landed beside her deeply sated and content. He had the presence of mind to clean them and summon the quilt from the bottom of the bed, before he too gave into the allure of slumber after pulling his witch possessively to him.

xox

In the pale glow of the gentle summer dawn, Hermione had the profound pleasure of not waking Severus when she quietly rolled over in his arms. She'd never achieved this before and she gave a tiny internal high five at managing it this time. As soon as she moved though she had to stifle the groan of discomfort that speared through her nether regions now all the pleasant feelings had left.

Mind you it didn't stop her from feeling moisture tickling her there anew as she remembered their love making from the night before. Then she thought of the ring she now wore. Over the course of the night the weight of its presence had become normal. She lifted her hand to look at it once more.

Focusing through her fingers at the raven-haired man beside her, she was captivated by the still sleeping countenance of him. Relaxed and contented in sleep he was beautiful. Her discomfort and the ring were forgotten.

Unable to help herself her finger went forward to trace the lines on his face. Even in sleep there was a faint trace of his ever present frown lines, so ingrained they were obviously omnipresent.

She smiled as she felt arms tighten around her and a sleep drowsy voice say, "Hello beautiful, what are you up to?" Having forgotten he might wake, she found herself a little shocked when he spoke.

"Oh, sorry, you just looked so lovely," she said softly and leaning forward kissed the end of his nose.

Sleepy as he was he still managed to cock an eyebrow, "Lovely?" His voice was disbelieving, but he smiled in spite of it. "No one has ever called me that."

"Well I think..."Hermione started saucily, and went to throw her leg over his hip, but cringed and hissed in pain.

Severus was instantly wide awake, "You're sore. Roll onto your back," and he was grabbing for his wand. What he did next surprised her with its tenderness. Whipping the quilt back he nudged her legs a little apart. Placing the tip of his wand on the soft curls of her mound, he started softly reciting a spell, "Sana dilectione mea. (1)" In between each repetition he kissed her, first her stomach then working his way further down each time until his nose was once again buried in her intimate place, and the pain had trickled away to nothing.

"Wow, thank you," she murmured softly, then moaned when predictably, after inhaling deeply his tongue slithered out the tease her. "Turn so I can reach you," she said while spreading her legs so he could have better access.

Not needing a second invitation Severus rearranged himself without losing contact. He gave a blissful sigh when Hermione's soft lips closed around the head of his cock. Her hands caressed its length and her mouth and tongue worked over the head. One hand slithered further down between his legs to roll his balls in her hand.

Taking as much of him into her mouth as she could, her head bobbed back and forth. The vibrations from her expressions of pleasure at the task his tongue was performing sent shiver after shiver through him. He thrust carefully into her mouth wanting this to be pleasurable for her, because he definitely wanted a repeat performance; she was quite good considering it was her first time.

Severus could tell that Hermione was about to come apart and increased his efforts plunging two fingering into her while his mouth closed around her rock hard clit. Her approaching release made her mouth suck harder and in the end they came at the same moment.

Laying collapsed where they finished they looked at each other and started giggling. Soon they were laughing heartily, "That's the nicest way anyone has ever healed me," Hermione managed between laughs.

He reached up and caressed her face, "Anything for you," he smiled at her.

.

They watched one another happily for a while longer, before Severus sighed and glanced at the clock, "Well we better have a shower and get some breakfast."

"Oh goody, shower sex," Hermione laughed as he pulled her up off the bed.

Severus gave her a playful slap on the bum and he waved his wand at the bedroom door, "You're incorrigible," he laughed.

"At least I'm not insufferable anymore," she grinned at him.

He kissed her, "No you're most definitely not, you never were really," he admitted a little sheepishly.

Hermione decided not to comment, although her heart soared at his admission. Instead she asked, "What did you open the door for?" Her curiosity was peeked hearing her bedroom door open as well.

"You'll see when we come back," he kissed her head and led her into the bathroom.

xox

Now in their small kitchen, Hermione watched Severus busy making his special scrambled egg while she cooked the toast to go with it. He was standing bare foot in just his trousers and shirt, his delicious bum in his tight pants_. _

Hermione was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts as he laughed, "You're ogling my arse again aren't you?"

"Well it's a nice arse, Severus."

The Potions Master scoffed, "Oh sure," but he smiled at her, "Can you grab some parsley from the garden for the eggs?"

The toast was cooked and buttered so she nodded. Wiping her hands on the tea towel she flitting off out the back door, she missed the mischievous smile on Severus' face.

.

When she returned the table was set and a dark crimson rose stood in a slim crystal vase in the centre. Hermione gasped, "For you my love," and he seated her. Leaning down close to her ear he whispered, "The first day of the rest of our lives," and he kissed her neck.

Hermione's hands snaked up into his hair and pulled his head further around for a proper kiss, "I love you," she whispered back thinking about the whole of last night and now this morning. When they'd come back from the bathroom Hermione had found that all her things were now in the master bed room, and arranged around Severus'. This following the tingling sensations she was still experiencing from the most amazing shower sex, and now this lovely breakfast treat, she was one satisfied witch.

xox

As the couple walked back into the great hall at Hogwarts just as breakfast finished, it was completely obvious to all what had happened even before Minerva crowed, catching sight of the ring, "I knew it, you're engaged," the Transfiguration Professor lost all decorum and literally ran around the table pulling them both into a fierce hug half way up the hall.

She was closely followed by the rest of the company, Harry and Draco wanted to see the ring and both swung Hermione around until she was dizzy. Harry turned to Severus whilst Draco was hugging Hermione, "Congratulations," and he extended his hand. Harry Potter then saw something he thought he'd never see, Severus Snape grin at him.

"Thank you Harry," he returned quietly.

Of course Lucius and Narcissa knew what Severus had been planning but still offered their congratulations, especially to Hermione. Although Hermione could tell they were both extremely nervous about the trial today.

Even though it was 9.30 in the morning nobody complained when Albus in his own inimitable way insisted that they all have a glass of champagne to toast the happy couple before they all left for the Ministry.

oOo

Note:- (1) Heal my love.


	11. Getting Over The Worst

**Disclaimer:-** _I do not own this story nor do I earn any money from it. I merely play with borrowed characters on a well written landscape._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Our story is starting to resolve, only a little more to go after this. Again a warning this story is rated M for a reason and this chapter contains more lemons. You have been warned and if you're under the age of consent, go read something else. I love hearing your comments, consider reviewing even if you haven't before. Just one word counts if you're unused to the process._

hHh

**Chapter Eleven – Getting Over The Worse**

Their reunion and the congratulations were cut short, as Aurors entered the hall to escort Lucius to his hearing. Hermione was growing too loath the sight of them. She watched as the blond wizard blanched and his wife instinctively gripped his arm tighter. Lucius looked to his son, and quietly handed his wife over to him. Her strangled cry of, "No," though it was quiet, echoed around the hall like some unknown precursor of doom.

Lucius and Dumbledore walked forward to meet the uniformed men. The most pompous of which, reminded Hermione of a podgy and balding version of Percy Weasley. It was this man who spoke, "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are to be taken to stand in front of the Wizengamot to answer charges of Death Eater activities."

Hermione looked on in horror as Lucius was all but forced down by rough hands on his shoulders, "On your knees," the Aurors ordered, banishing wands at him. The group watched as the cuff was removed from his wrist. However, the Percy sound alike conjured shackles and tightly latched them around his pale wrists instead.

_._

Hermione was livid. _What the hell are they expecting? They have the wizard's magic contained and his wand is gone. This is not a man prone to displays of violence._ The Gryffindor witch bristled further, at the hiss of pain that escaped between Lucius' teeth as his knees crashed to the stone floor. The merciless way she saw them tightening the shackles, only made her more irrate.

Her mouth opened and words started, "Be careful. Is that really necessary? I think enough damage has already been done to this man by the Aurory." Hermione asserted, eyes narrowed. She felt Severus tighten his grip on her arm.

Harry placed a quiet hand on Hermione's other arm to reinforce Severus' warning to stay silent. Ultimately though, she backed off because Severus' mind was so concerned._ Questioning such a man on an obvious witch hunt is not wise, my love,_ she heard_._ Both Severus and Harry understood that any out spoken gestures for alleged dark wizards in this political climate might see her in trouble, regardless of who she was.

Harry knew this from watching the wives of alleged Death Eaters, being dragged off with their husbands simply for sticking up for them against the thugs. The poor witches were then put through hell before either being falsely accused, or dumped on the street outside the Ministry. It was very similar to what they'd seen Umbridge doing with Muggleborns before the war, and it made him sick to the stomach.

However, Harry spoke up to support Hermione, "Yes I believe my friend is right, this man is still convalescing." The Auror cast Hermione a glowering stare, she sensed Severus become indignant on her behalf and she squeezed his arm. The Auror slackened the shackles a little, after casting a dubious eye at Harry. He retained ultimate control however, and smiling nastily he attached a chain to the cuffs, and led Lucius away like a dog.

.

Harry felt obliged to warn Hermione about some of the things he'd seen happen, but he tried to get out of Narcissa's ear shot. "They're brutes in their own way," he confided. "The things I've seen, it's unnecessary. Most of them are just little tin gods. What happened to Lucius is common I'm afraid." He shook his head, "I'm troubled that Ron has been taken in by it all," he thought for a moment. "But he never did think like us, did he?"

Hermione could hear the hurt in Harry's voice, from Ron's last betrayal. Harry had overheard Ron bragging in the lunch room at work about what a tosser Harry Potter was and that he, Ron had only remained friends with him because he didn't think he could manage to even get though school, let alone defeat a dark wizard without his help.

Both Hermione and Harry had told the whole group, how much help Ronald had been when the chips were down. He'd cowered behind a tree while Harry had duelled with Voldemort and Hermione had provided him protection. Severus chuckled, "Cheer up Harry, in all likelihood the dunderhead will fall on his own wand and hex himself."

"Severus," Hermione admonished, batting his arm lightly, but when both Harry and Draco laughed, Severus smirked at her in return.

xox

At the Ministry, they had to wait to be seated. The gallery was loaded with reporters, photographers and general busy bodies. Today was the start of the big name Death Eater trials. Hermione felt Severus was very tense as they sat waiting for proceedings to begin.

Dumbledore sat as Chief Warlock once more. Shacklebolt was at the head of the fifty plus strong Wizengamot. It was quite a foreboding sight looking at the members towering over the court room, stone faced, in their plum robes. Hermione leaned close to Severus, "Do you think they practice that look in the mirror before they come."

He chuckled quietly, and murmured back, "No it comes easy after the stick is inserted up their arse." She giggled and cuddled into his arm. Before either had reacted, there was a flash bulb and a puff of smoke. "Well that's done it, we're public now. You might as well finish the job," he sighed.

His mind supplied the picture for her, and she giggled again. Then raised her eyebrow to the photographer and stretching her arm wiggled her fingers to draw attention to the ring. There was a flurry of more flash bulbs and a plume of metallic smelling smoke rising to the ceiling far above.

Severus sighed, "We'll be in for it now, they'll want to know everything," and he discretely kissed her cheek. This caused another bout of magnesium and potassium nitrate to flash and rise skyward.

.

Lucius' was the second case; the first was Walden Macnair. Harry's comments before they'd left came back to Hermione as she watched the accused rise, shackled within a cage. The suave man she remembered was gone. This man had chunks of hair missing, and a huge, fairly fresh bruise blooming inky black around his eye.

Silence engulfed the court as soon as the chain started hauling the cage aloft. There was a rustling of parchment and the pompous voice of Percy Weasley sounded above the hush. He announced the list of charges, and no one disagreed or spoke up. With the silence, Kingsley looked towards his under secretary, and nodded.

Hermione couldn't quite bring herself to feel anything but loathing for the obviously broken man in the cage. The would be killer of Buckbeak - and her mind punched the air in triumph at that little deception - sat motionless and even refused to speak on his own behalf.

Percy's voice rang out in question to the members, "Not guilty?" Silence, "Guilty," he continued after a moment. The vote was unanimous, all hands rose, almost as one.

Kingsley's strong voice boomed, "Life in Azkaban." His hammer fell. "Next." The cage was lowered from view.

.

Hermione heard a sharp, but stifled cry of distress from Narcissa as the cage rose again. They had made Lucius put his prison uniform back on, his head was bowed. There was so much loss in his stance and attitude. Hermione's hand found Severus' and squeezed. Her mind told him how glad she was he hadn't had to endure this.

It was hard to bear, seeing someone you had been conversing with just yesterday in this situation. She internally shuddered at the thought of the man she loved in that awful cage, as she watched Mr. Hornblower presented his evidence. Then Dumbledore explained the position of the order. Looking back at the sea of plum robed members, from what Hermione could see of their body language, they appeared to be a split almost 50/50.

This needed something extra to guarantee it, she waited until Percy asked, if anyone else wished to speak. _I'm going to speak_ her mind told Severus. He squeezed her hand but didn't attempt to stop her, and she rose, "I wish to speak," Hermione stated clearly. There was another commotion of flash powder, and Dumbledore walked around to open the gate for her.

A very shaky Hermione Granger stepped up and sat in the chair, "Are you willing to testify under Veritaserum?" Percy's most pretentious voice inquired.

"Yes," a trembling Hermione nodded.

Percy nodded to the clerk of sessions, who handed Hermione a small vial. She instantly heard in her head, _smell it before you drink it._ _If it smells like dead roses or sickly sweet sugar, refuse it._

_It's odourless_, Hermione replied.

_It's O.K. then_, Severus sighed, relieved.

Once the potion had been administered, Percy continued, "Clearly state your name."

Nodding, Hermione swallowed her nerves and took a deep breath. "My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and for those of you who do not know me. I am a Muggleborn witch." There were several gasps from the crowd. "I wish to relate some additional evidence."

Hermione thought about what Harry had said. She was very careful the keep her voice neutral, even though she knew the Veritaserum wouldn't allow her to deviate from known fact. "It is not common knowledge that near the end of the war, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and I were captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor, to face Voldemort."

She stopped to allow this statement to sink in. Nobody spoke so she continued, "It so happened that at that time Voldemort was absent. I can vouch for the fact that Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were being held prisoners within their own home. Mr. Malfoy was wandless and being taunted by his sister in law Bellatrix Lestrange about his circumstance. Further to this point when, the before mentioned Mrs. Lestrange employed the Cruciatus curse and then a cursed dagger to try and extract information from me. It was his voice I heard, telling her to stop."

A ripple of gasps surged through the ranks of members. "Are you saying young lady, that you were being tortured by a Death Eater, and that, this wizard..." One particularly haughty and sour looking old witch pointed a gnarled finger at Lucius. "This alleged Death Eater, from within their own ranks, he, prevented you from ending up like many others had before you?"

"Yes Ma'am, that's exactly what I'm saying." The witch, whom Hermione didn't know, raised her eyebrows as she spoke to her neighbour.

Hermione could tell she had their attention. "I tell all this to the court, because of an act of concern and compassion directed towards me by the accused, a mere two days ago. It is this act which has direct significance to the experience I detailed." She now started to settle a little as she related the story. "I spoke of a cursed dagger. The before mentioned witch used it to carve a word in my arm." Hermione looked around the sea of plum, stiff upper lips before her. "Soon after the war, I discovered that there was a lingering effect from this punishment."

Hermione glanced at the caged man as she spoke; his eyes finally lifted to meet hers briefly. "Two days ago was the first time I had come into contact with Mr. Lucius Malfoy since the incident in his home. He was lying in the infirmary at Hogwarts after having been beaten in Azkaban. He had just regained consciousness. When he set eyes on me, he became quite agitated. The first thing he said was, show me your arm, have you had it treated? He didn't settle again until my companion at the time, Professor Severus Snape assured him I had been treated, and the curse was removed."

Hermione bravely looked around the faces watching her. "Ladies and Gentlemen I hope you will take these facts into consideration." She took a deep breath. "Being wandless Mr. Lucius Malfoy couldn't have even participated in the final battle. Thank you for listening to me." Hermione rose on even shakier legs. The clerk handed her the Veritaserum antidote, which she drank and made her way back to the gate.

"Well done, Miss Granger," Dumbledore whispered as she passed through.

Taking the final steps back to her seat, Hermione wanted to collapse. She heard Percy rise and question flatly, "Does anyone else wish to speak?" He waited a moment. "Very well." There was a short pause. "Not guilty?" A collective gasp from the crowd, was met by photographers taking more photo, and Severus turned Hermione quickly so she wouldn't miss what she'd achieved; almost every hand was in the air.

"Case dismissed," Kingsley stated, and his hammer fell. They heard the chain on the cage rattle, and saw Hornblower and Dumbledore striding from the room. "We will adjourn for lunch," Shacklebolt added.

.

Before Hermione knew what was happening, Narcissa had grabbed her and was hugging her tightly, "Thank you," the normally haughty witch whispered.

Hermione was still getting use to smiles and hugs from the Pureblood family, but she managed, "You're welcome."

Harry and Draco also pulled her into a hug each as they passed, "That was brave, 'Mione," Harry admitted as he released her.

.

There was no reason to be here now, and the whole party minus Dumbledore filed out into the main atrium. As soon as they saw them, the press descended.

"Miss Granger, is it true you're marrying Professor Snape?" A witch brandishing a purple quill and a note book questioned, giving Snape a dubious look.

"I would have thought that was plainly obvious, I _am_ proudly wearing his ring, aren't I?" Hermione sneered at her.

Suitably chastened, especially when the rest of the group snickered, the young witch, who reminded Hermione of Lavender Brown, quietened. Another question was aimed, this time at Severus. Hermione couldn't help thinking, _how stupid are these people, do they not remember who they're addressing?_

When the Professor merely stared down his magnificent nose at the witch, she blushed and stuttered, "Sorry." Hermione could have laughed, she was apologising for doing her job.

Another braver one asked again, "Are you going to resume your post as Potions Master at Hogwarts?"

Finally Minerva came to the press corps rescue, "Professor Snape has agreed to come back temporarily, until we can employ a replacement."

"Why! What else has he to do?" A dumber individual piped up.

Minerva chuckled, "You'll have to ask him that." She watched animatedly as the entire entourage shuffled their feet like children.

Finally one bright spark shifted the focus to Harry, "Is it true Mr. Potter that you are returning to Hogwarts to finish you NEWTS?"

Soon Hornblower and Lucius joined them, and Severus quietly pulled Hermione into the floo.

xox

Spilling out on to the hearth of their rooms, Severus was already kissing her, while his wand was reinforcing the wards. "I am so proud of you," he asserted, between kisses. Her tinkling laughter made his heart swell. His lips trailed around to her ear and he whispered, "I haven't seen you naked for almost four hours."

Hermione's giggle turned to a moan, when she then realised they both instantly had no clothes on, and his hands were sweeping her body in long languid strokes. Leaning down without breaking lip contact, the same hands settled behind her thighs and started lifting her. Locking her arms around his neck, Hermione shifted her weight to assist him.

Her legs locked securely around his waist, and a moan escaped her as her already wet femininity brushed his erection when he lifted her.

Craving more contact, she slid down far enough to rub him in her sodden folds. Hermione sighed, and she heard Severus' muffled groan at her attentions, while his mouth was busy on the column of her throat.

She was aware they were moving forward, urgently. She heard him murmur words and found herself resting against something soft. Fighting with her pleasured mind, Hermione opened her eyes. Severus had placed a cushioning charm on the sitting room wall, and was bracing her up against it. "You are so beautiful," he groaned, his mouth latching around a pointed nipple, as he said it.

Hermione inhaled a sharp breath when desire shot through her as a result. Severus chuffed and suckled harder, drawing a deep moan from her when his lips pulled on the dusky flesh. He supplied the same treatment to the other side. The sensation of him sliding up and down her most sensitive flesh as she writhed again him was driving her insane with need.

Snaking a hand down between their bodies Hermione positioned him, and Severus instantly sheathed himself. They both hissed in pleasure. Hermione let go a shuddering breath against his shoulder, the heat of which made him groan and thrust strongly. The Gryffindor witch whimpered in satisfaction and clung to him tighter.

Severus set a staggering pace, driving into her robustly. She met each of his movements with a groan, which grew higher and higher each time he thrust home. The angle was exquisite brushing her clit with every pass.

His mouth descended on hers again and their tongues duelled, mimicking their body's communion. Breaking away from his mouth, Hermione threw her head back against the wall and screeched her approval. Her well cultured nails dug into the flesh of his back, leaving little crescent shaped marks on his pale skin, as her pleasure rose higher.

Eventually, she was incoherent with the building sensations of bliss. Severus felt her walls start to flutter, and increased his efforts. Suddenly her legs tightened around him and she literally yelled. He rode her through her orgasm and into his own. His sinewy, well muscled legs shook under duress but remaining upright, and panting, he hugged her to him in their afterglow, kissing her hair and murmuring words of love. Once he'd recovered enough to walk, they finally made it to the bed.

.

Laying Hermione on the softness of the quilt, Severus climbed on and knelt between her legs. Her soft eyes gazed down at him pulling her legs wider and watching intrigued as his thick white seed dribbled out of her. "We forgot the charm," he said gently, his finger now drawing circles on her inner thigh with the mixture of their pleasure.

"Is that a problem?" Her voice was calm, but inquisitive.

"We probably should get married first." He glanced up at her from the sight that was obviously mesmerising him. "How soon... do you want to?"

Hermione made an inarticulate noise in response to his finger stroking up and down her folds, finally she found words, "What... get married, or have children?"

His eyebrow rose, "Well both, actually. You still have University to go," he added, as if she may have forgotten this fact. His ministrations stilled. His eyes fixed her questioningly, "You do want children, don't you?"

"Yes my love, very much. I can already imagine our beautiful children."

Hermione watched him, and his eyes rose from his study of her, intrigued, "You can?"

"Yes," she smiled. "They will be beautiful," her assertion made him smile and his finger started moving once more.

"As long as they have your nose," he commented, and his smile became devious, "Although this nose does have advantages." Then without further comment, he went back to his observation of her pussy. His nose now brushing her inner thighs, drawing the same circles as his finger had been, closer and closer.

Finally he ended the exquisite torture and his tongue snaked out to taste. "Oh Severus, that is so wicked," but her voice was anything but disapproving. From his vantage point, he saw her pucker in response to the act.

He did it again, "Mmm, we taste good mixed together," he proclaimed, after plunging his talented organ deep inside her and fluttering it. As if to prove this to her, he rose up her body to kiss her, allowing their blended taste into her mouth as well.

.

The lovers, wiled away the afternoon consumed by each other. About four, there was the tapping of an owl on the sitting room window. Hermione was asleep. So Severus quietly disentangled himself and rose. Grabbing his black silk dressing gown he padded bare foot into the next room.

There was a regal looking Eagle owl, now perched on the sill, looking down his rather impressive hooked beak in disgust at having been kept waiting. "Oh you have to belong to Lucius," the Potions Master chuckled, as he let the bird in. It disdainfully held out its foot so Severus could remove its missive.

Directing the bird to the bowl to treats, he chuckled again when Rastus cawed and lunged. Flapping his wings in disgust at the interloper scoffing what he considered his personal property. The owl had obviously been instructed to wait, so Severus sat at his desk to read. He sighed and questioned quietly, "I wonder if Hermione's up to this yet?"

"Up to what?" He felt arms snake around him from behind, and a gentle voice tickle his ear, before kissing it.

"Lucius and Narcissa have invited us to the Manor for dinner," he handed her the note. His mind instantly felt her tense, and he reached around pulling her into his lap. "They will understand if you can't, just yet," Severus' eyes panned up and down her still naked form.

Hermione bit her lip, thinking, "No," she suddenly stated resolutely. "I can't allow one experience, no matter how traumatic it was, to cloud my future. We will go," she proclaimed, in true Gryffindor style. Then she pulled his ear closer to her mouth, "Now send the bird on his way, so I can have you on his chair," she whispered hotly.

Severus grinned and quickly accioed a quill, the bird was dispatched, with a caw of triumph from Severus' familiar. Hermione looked to the still disgruntled bird, "He certainly is entertaining isn't he," she laughed.

"Mmm," Severus replied shooing her off his lap so he could open his robe. "Don't change the subject witch, I believe something about having me on this chair was mentioned." He smirked and stroked himself lovingly while she watched.

Hermione grinned, "You really are lovely to look at my love. Your pale skin..." she caressed his chest, "it's like ivory and so smooth. Even your scars." She started planting kisses on each one of the many scars that littered his torso.

"You flatter me, my darling." His breath escaped him sharply when her mouth closed around one of his flat nipples, and teased it to a peck. Moving lower, Hermione's mouth adored the trail of black hair that started on his stomach.

"I mean too, it's true." Her tongue was slowly descending closer to its goal. His hand grasped the base of his cock and watched as Hermione's mouth engulfed him. Her eyes remained locked with his; her head moved backwards and forwards, up and down his rigid shaft. She thought she never get over how silky and smooth it was, or had magnificent it felt as now or inside her.

.

Kneeling as she was on the floor, Severus watched his witch entranced. She parted her legs further and fingered herself while her mouth worked on him. It was still hard to believe he had only taken her virginity last night. She was so proactive; he hadn't had to encourage her once.

Watching her head bobbing on him, added to the exquisite feelings building in him, Severus realised he wanted to be inside her, immediately. Pushing her away, his voice was rough with desire as he commanded, "On the desk, now witch." A wave of his hand cleared it, and he lifted a grinning Hermione on.

Her legs started drawing him urgently to her, "Severus quickly, I need you," she murmured, and it turned into a squeal of joy when he thrust in, seating himself in one go. The only sounds apart from the disgruntled raven, cawing at the display, were their mixed sounds of enjoyment. Severus' deep grunt each time and Hermione's equally guttural reply to his movement.

The sight of himself disappearing in and out of her tight little passage, and the way her breasts bounced each time he thrust were quickly sending Severus over the edge. He increased the pace, literally pumping in and out of her.

Finally her voice rose higher, and he felt the delicious tightening start. "Come on, come for me sweet girl," he encouraged. It was finally his decadent velvet voice that sent her over the edge. She screamed her approval to the ceiling, and welcomed him when he collapsed on top of her after. Severus tried to keep most of his weight on his elbows. After all, collapsing on her in bed was one thing, but this desk was another.

xox

As Severus expected, Lucius had invited his trusted friends to dinner, with more than one aim. It was obviously his idea of a quiet celebration, for several things all at once. Now safely at home in his Manor once more, some of his decadence had started to rise once more.

The meal had been sumptuous, and the wines breathtaking. Now the moment he had obviously spent hours this afternoon thinking about, arrived. Severus glanced at Hermione across from him. Her green silk gown rivalled their hostess', and clung to every curve. It was making him hard, just looking at her. He couldn't wait to get home and remove her from it.

"My friends." Lucius Malfoy was holding court. This was something he had been unable to do, for a long time. "I thank you all for coming," he glanced around the table at each of them.

Drawing breath, Lucius spoke again, "My dear wife, and I," he kissed Narcissa's hand. "Have decided to say farewell to England for a while. We are hoping that once he has completed his NEWTS, Draco and his partner Harry, will called this Manor home, and run the English side of our family investments, as well as the Black and Potter interests. Narcissa and I will be heading for our home in Switzerland once we have things sorted here."

He now turned to Severus, "Speaking of things to sort out. When are you and this charming witch going to tie the knot?"

Severus graced him with a scowl, "You never could wait to be told could you, Lucius?" Although the corner of Snape's mouth quirked up, "We actually started discussing that very subject, this afternoon." Severus smiled at Hermione, "However, _other things_ took our attention."

"Oh, I can just imagine," Lucius drawled, smirking lecherously at the ripple of chuckles that went round the table. Before smoothing his features again, and asking, "So did you make a decision?"

"Yes," Hermione spoke up, a little pointedly. "We decided next week; that gives us a week to organise a simple ceremony, time for a Honeymoon, then a week and a bit for Severus to organise lessons for the revision school."

.

Both Minerva and Narcissa spoke together, "What do you mean simple ceremony?" They looked at one another, and laughed at having said the same thing.

"Just what Hermione said, we want a simple ceremony, nothing lavish and monstrous." Severus looked at the two witches hard. "So don't get any ideas," he warned distinctly.

Hermione took over the explanation, "I've always thought somewhere wild and gothic," her mind gave Severus the picture she was explaining. "Perhaps, a hillside covered with Heather, or a cliff top, with the sea thundering below."

_That's perfect_, her mind heard, before her wizard added, "And I know the very place."

"Well no expense shall be spared in securing this place," Lucius announced, as they all rose from the table.

12


	12. Heather and Promises

**Disclaimer:- **_You know the drill, I neither own nor earn anything from this story._

hHh

**A/N:- **_Well, we are drawing to the end of our story. There will only be one more chapter after this one, then an epilogue to finish. I will be sad to see it end. However, it will give me more time to devote of my other stories._

sSs

**Chapter Twelve – Heather and Promises **

Leaning against the headboard of the bed, the sheet slipped down to his hips. Severus Snape gazed at the ring his new wife had chosen for him to wear. _I never thought I'd be in this position… I'm married_, he pondered, as Hermione stirred beside him, "Shhh, my love. Sleep," his deep voice crooned, like a lullaby.

He heard a mumbled, "I love you," he pulled her up the bed and into his arms again. She sighed, as her head snuggled into his abdomen. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you too, Sweetheart, now rest."

.

Hermione Snape had run herself ragged over the last week, organising the best day so far, of her new husband's life. With the help of Ginny, Minerva, all three Malfoy's, Harry and even Molly Weasley, they had readied the site for the wedding.

Severus Snape's inherited ancestral home, or what was left of it, stood on a cliff top, overlooking the North Sea. Fields of heather danced merrily in the shelter of the large boulders of the Yorkshire Moors. Sometimes the howling gales that descended on the area would knock you over in their ferocity.

The Hall itself had been destroyed by Fiendfyre, in the first Voldemort war, and was now merely a crumbling weathered, hull of stone. It would never be rebuilt. However, the image Hermione had shown Severus that night at the Malfoy's was exactly the surrounds of the estate. Seeing it was summer, Snape hoped the weather would be pleasant enough for the event.

.

Severus had sided longed Hermione there the very next day. "It's absolutely perfect," she'd enthused immediately, hugging him, she proceeded to smother him with kisses. He smiled at the recollection, and snuggled closer to her, inhaling the delicious fragrance of his witch, and their mixed pleasure from the earlier love making. Feeling himself stirring again at the memory, he forced his thoughts back to the place where his mother had grown up.

As soon as they'd arrived, to their utter astonishment, they were surrounded by displaced house elves. "Master we is very glad you has finally come." His brain had worked furiously through his surprise, to reason out how these elves knew he was now the Lord.

Of course, he hadn't been there since inheriting the title. The estates still active magic had bound these destitute elves to him on his arrival. Snape had found himself gobsmacked, he'd never thought about the fact these faithful little creatures might still be here. "Where have you been living," he'd stuttered, looking around at the huge sets of eyes blinking exstatically at them.

"We is all living in the gate house, sir," the oldest, and most wrinkled said. Snape's expression became dark, and unreadable. "Is we needing to be punished?" It had continued, cautiously, "Should we not have been presuming to be staying there. We belong to the honourable Prince family."

"There is little honour in a family that discards their own so quickly," he'd snapped. However, his head had suddenly filled with images of silly elves banging their skulls on the granite boulders erupting from the ground everywhere, and he'd moved to stop them. "No… no, he'd said resolutely. "You will not punish yourselves."

Releasing Hermione, he'd turned to the small group properly. "I am simply speechless. I reasoned that wherever my _grandmother_," he'd said with some malice, "had taken herself before she passed. If I'd known of your existence... It would have always been my assumption, that she would have taken you with her," he took a thoughtful breath, "or at the very least, found homes for you."

He'd finally glanced at Hermione, who'd been wearing a strange look on her face, he knew while she now understood that house elves didn't want freedom. Injustice to them; still riled his lovely fiancé. He wondered what her reaction to this development would be.

"Well you better take us to this gate house then," Snape had said, looking back towards the front gates.

.

It was true; Severus had only been here once before. His mother had asked him to bring her here once the place had been abandoned.

However, the old woman whom he'd never met, who had cast her daughter, Eileen out when she'd told her she was expecting him, had still been living at that stage. The elves hadn't recognised him as the Lord apparent on that visit. At that point he didn't even know he would inherit the place.

Chuckling to himself, he thought of the sour old pureblood witch, spinning uncontrollably in her grave, at him inheriting everything she had denied both he and his mother. She'd consigned her only daughter to an early death, and him to a life of torment. If she'd had a heart, his poor mother might still have been here to witness the event which had just taken place, Snape swallowed hard. The extreme untamed beauty of the site was the only thing that had struck him on his visit that time.

As they'd sat being waited on hand and foot in the gate house, which in itself was the size of a family home. It would only need a little work, and once they returned to England, it would live up to what he could see Hermione was already picturing, as their English home.

.

The sound of the first morning birds, drew Severus from his thoughts. His eyes turned from gazing at his wife. In the early morning light, he scanned the still darkened room. His eyes landed on the trail of discarded clothing through the suite leading to their bed, and he smiled. The beautiful ivory dress Hermione had worn to their wedding was discarded at the doorway, where it had slithered into a pool on the floor as he'd pushed it off her shoulders.

She had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, being escorted to his side on Albus' arm. His mind had told her, as he fought the emotion threatening to overwhelm him. The fact that he could tell she was doing the same thing, made it even more difficult. In a way he was happy that Minerva and Molly had brokered a truce between Hermione and Ginny. She needed a woman her own age, especially at this time. Even if it did mean he had to put up with Neville Longbottom on occasion.

Severus shook his head; it was typical of the boy. After telling Hermione he hadn't felt his magic tell him Ginny was right for him. The hapless, would be Herbologist had been bowled over the next time he'd laid eyes on the redhead, and they had reunited.

The related details of which, his own lovely witch had informed him of over dinner, one night last week. Ginny had visited, that morning to take Hermione shopping. Hermione had laughed heartily, but he was still trying to scour the details from his brain. Worse still, they would have to attend the wedding next month, as Hermione would be reciprocating as bridesmaid for her friend.

.

Hermione stirred once more, and stretched cat like. The sheet fell away exposing her lovely body to him. His half mast erection; roared into life and popped out from under the edge of the sheet. This made his sleepy wife giggle. , Sliding down a little, his voice rumbled in her ear, "Oh you think that's funny, do you Madam?"Hermione nodded, and Severus started kissing the column of her throat, "This is what you do to me, every time I see you," he placed her hand on his shaft.

Hermione's giggle turned into a groan, and her neck arched to allow him more access. "Severus, I want you again," she moaned, rubbing him firmly.

"We are definitely getting out of bed at some point today," he told her, kissing her neck again. "Maybe by lunch time," he murmured, thrusting into her hand. This time his kiss, gave attention to the hollow where her breast bones met. "We could go out for lunch before I bring you back here, and have you in as many places as I can before dinner."

"Sounds like an excellent plan darling." Rolling out from under him, she looked down at his member, her hand still caressing it, "But..." Her voice feigned innocence, "What," and she stroked him lightly with one finger, "are we going to do about your little friend here?" Her head lowered and she kissed the tip. Severus' breath hissed out through his teeth, and Hermione deliberately allowed her tongue to snake out so he could see her teasing the now dripping head.

"Ohhhh," he moaned, "Sit on him," he commanded suddenly. Without further encouragement, Hermione straightened and mounted him like a horse. She positioned herself, so they could both see him disappearing into her, and with a sigh she slowly sank down onto him. Inch by torturous inch, she felt him stretching her deliciously, fill her exquisitely.

Hermione gazed down onto his beloved face, as she raised herself just as slowly, before sinking back again. The look of unabashed love on his face as she'd approached the rock where the Minister of Magic himself joined them as husband and wife, had been beautiful.

For once the wind had stilled to a breeze. Ginny preceded them, her Slytherin green georgette gown floating around her in the light gusts. Dumbledore was radiant in decadent gold. It appeared he also ascribed to the theory that it was lucky, as Luna's father had when Bill and Fleur wed. Hermione smiled down at Severus as she lifted herself once more. She leaned down placing her hands either side of his head and licked his lips. "You're a tease, my darling," he declared, and thrust strongly up into her, Hermione yowled in pleasure.

"Again," she demanded, taking his bottom lip between hers. All coherent thought left her when he did it again. She keened and groaned his name.

Without dislodging himself Severus rolled them and started driving into her powerfully; Hermione's cries and squeals of encouragement spurring him on. He could tell she was close, and pushed her legs up and out, there by opening her up further to him. Several more earnest thrusts and his lovely witch groaned her pleasure as she slipped over the edge into bliss, her convulsing, shuddering body taking him with her after three more erratic pushes.

They both lay their panting. Regaining his breath, Severus linked his fingers through hers and sighed, "Come on you insatiable witch, I'm hungry."

Hermione laughed, "Me! Who was it that commanded me to sit on him?"

Severus burst into peals of laughter, and arriving over the top of her again, kissed her soundly. "Come on, up."

"O.K. but I'll need my back washed," she stated mischievously.

"Is that all?" He slapped her backside playfully as she rose. "I can think of a few more interesting places to wash."

.

The remainder of their honeymoon passed in a similar blur of love making and small outings. Back at their house the week before the revision school, an owl arrived bearing phials of memories. This was the Wizarding equivalent of a wedding video, "Severus, get the Pensieve," Hermione squealed excitedly.

They placed the small stone vessel on the kitchen table, and warding all the entrances, old habits die hard. They entered the memories. This worked because everyone at the wedding was encouraged to contribute a memory or feeling. The whole lot were then recreated by a special spell, and the couple at the centre of the ceremony, could then walk back through their own wedding afterwards.

.

The first memory was of Hermione getting ready, Severus laughed when Narcissa shooed Draco away from the room, "Go do boy things," she scolded. Ginny was doing Hermione's hair, while Molly, Minerva and Narcissa fussed over the dress and flowers. Severus walked all around memory Hermione, sitting at the dressing table in her Slytherin green gown he'd transfigured for her that first night. Taking her in from every angle, he appeared entranced.

Hermione watched him examining the scene in awe. Then all the women were helping her on with her dress. Her ivory coloured bustier, stockings, suspenders and knickers disappeared under the flouncy mountain of ivory silk, tulle and lace that was her wedding dress. Severus turned to real Hermione and kissed her, "It took a lot longer to get it on than it took me to get it off," he commented, as the memory started to change.

"That's because you cheated and used magic," she chided, making him chuckle.

.

This time it was the men sitting in the newly refurbished sitting room. They all had a glass of firewhisky, and Lucius was toasting Severus' future happiness. They must have been Lucius' memories as well, because they were very detailed. Hermione didn't think a Gryffindor would recall events in such detail, and Draco was still too busy pouting. Of course they were already dressed in their finery.

Dumbledore finally stood in his luscious robes, "Well you better get out there, dear boy. I'll go and get your lovely lady." The most powerful wizard in Britain paused a moment, a sad expression passing through his eyes. "Although if I had just one wish at this moment, it would be that I didn't have to do this, because her father was here," Albus sighed.

"What happened to them?" Lucius asked.

"They were killed in a plane crash on the way to Australia. Who would have thought, after the great pains she went to, to keep them safe," memory Severus said, and shook his head.

Real Severus took Hermione into his arms and held her, she swallowed hard. "It still hurts," she said quietly, resting her head on his chest.

"I know, love." He quietly kissed her head. "Do you want a break?"

"No," she shook hers. "I want to see the next bit."

.

As they watched, the memory started to change again. This time was different, Hermione and Severus landed on the Yorkshire Moor with the desolate remains of Prince Hall in the background. There was an entire pathway of rose petals in front of them. They watched as the men exited the front doors of the gate house. "You know I never thought I'd be in this situation," memory Severus commented.

Lucius breathed in slowly, "I have to admit, after what that bitch of an Evans woman did to you. I thought you were a lost cause." He turned to memory Severus and smiled, "I'm pleased I was wrong."

"It took a long time to get past the hurt that deed caused, but I've never been so content and utterly fulfilled as I am now," memory Severus confirmed.

"Yes, Hermione's perfect for you," Lucius commented as they walked out of earshot. Real Hermione squeezed Severus tighter in response to his comment.

.

She then watched herself, on Dumbledore's arm being surrounded by the entire entourage of fussing females who had helped her get ready. All but Ginny kissed her cheek and scurried away towards the place for the ceremony. Albus cast a twinkling look over her, "You do indeed look, very lovely, Miss Granger."

A radiant smile lit Hermione's face, "In a few minutes, I won't be Hermione Granger anymore. Isn't that wonderful?" Her breathy voice was full of excitement, and she grabbed at Ginny's arm.

"We can all see how very happy you both are, 'Mione," she offered in support.

"Yes, you are well suited to each other," Dumbledore agreed. "Are you ready, my dear?"

"I have never been so ready for something, my entire life," she asserted, grinning.

"Well in that case, if you please, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore flourished his free arm for Ginny to go before them, and they started walking along the petal strewn path. All real Hermione could remember from this moment was the floating euphoria of her approaching nuptials. It was wonderful to see this and feel the flip in her stomach as she saw Severus waiting for her.

Real Severus remembered locking eyes with his intended, as she proceeded at a steady pace while the strains of the Prince of Denmark March floated out in all directions over the Moor, heralding her arrival. There was something crystal clear and good about it all. As Dumbledore handed memory Hermione to memory Severus, their real counterparts went round behind Shacklebolt to watch the ceremony.

"My friends we are here today for the hand fasting and bonding of Lord Severus Tobias Snape, wizard. To Mistress Hermione Jean Granger, witch." The Minister looked around the company. "Does anyone know a reason why these two people should not be joined?"

The only sound that greeted their ears was the slight murmur of the breeze and the crash of the waves below. Kingsley nodded, and looked at memory Hermione, "Hermione, your left hand?" As she placed her small hand, palm up in his large dark one. Shacklebolt watched as she retrieved her wand with her right hand from somewhere in the folds of her dress, and placed it diagonally across her palm. Kingsley turned to Severus, who then placed his wand diagonally across Hermione's palm in the opposite direction and placed his left hand on top of hers, palm down.

The two watchers were standing off to the side, Severus behind Hermione, with his arms around her waist, observing the proceedings over her shoulder. They looked on as Kingsley encouraged them to turn to face one another, and lift their now linked hands up in between them.

"Severus, do you claim this witch as your life partner?"

Hermione detected the slight crack in his voice as he replied, "I do."

Kingsley looked at Hermione, "Hermione, do you take claim this wizard, as your life partner?"

Her mouth was suddenly very dry, she nodded and said softly, "Yes, I do," her throat constricted as she fought tears of joy that rose up unbidden.

Their eyes were still locked together, at the moment; real Hermione couldn't remember anything but the love shining at her in Severus' dark eyes. As their bonder, Kingsley held his wand over their linked hands and said the spell that bound them. Their friends watched as snakes of golden light criss-crossed around their joined hands.

The couple then saw their memory selves gazing deeply into each other's eyes as the now silent ceremony continued. Ginny and Lucius drew their wands and sealed the hand fasting with the rings Severus and Hermione had chosen for each other. Even in the memory the thrum of remembered magic was almost overwhelming.

Real Hermione looked around at her husband, her hand snaked back and up onto his cheek, "I love you," she murmured, her eyes transfixed on their memory selves.

"I love you too," she heard rumbled in her ear. This was followed by a gentle kiss on her shoulder, "You have made me... so very happy," Hermione could hear the uncharacteristic emotion in his voice. She loved that she could make all his defences fall away. "Do you think we could leave the reception for another time?" Hermione could feel why, up against her back as he held her. Just to make certain he prodded her gently with it.

They watched their memory selves now kissing, and the urge to be joined again, became too strong to resist. Hermione laughed, happily nodding, she felt herself rising from the memory, Severus' hand on her elbow.

Landing back in their kitchen, they were slightly dazed. However, their attention was soon drawn to each other, and Severus was kissing her hungrily. Moaning, she opened her mouth to allow his tongue in. His hands were busily fumbling with her clothes, "Feel what you do to me, witch," he insisted against her neck. His muffled words, were nothing to the groan that escaped him, when she followed his order, cupping him through his trousers.

.

Lifting Hermione onto the kitchen cupboard, so she could wrap her shapely legs around him, Severus started exploring the skin he'd exposed, as he stalked towards the bedroom with his witch clinging to him like a lipid. He had chosen this way to travel so he didn't have to stop kissing her while they went to their bed. Even if he did have to keep his eyes open, so they didn't bang into a wall.

"Quickly, off. Take them off," Hermione demanded hotly, between kisses.

Severus chuckled, "As my lady commands," and he divested them both of the remains of their clothing. "Better?"

She sighed in relief as the garments left, and her enflamed skin met his. It seemed this was going to be one of their more enthusiastic couplings. It never ceased to amaze her, how their love making varied. Sometimes it was as urgent as that first night had been, and other times it was slow, gentle and so passionate it made them cry.

It was at this point she lost the ability to think rationally, and gave herself over to her husband's invading presence inside her, that trilled her so.

xox

It was the day before the revision school was supposed to start. Severus and Hermione received and owl just after breakfast. Lucius and Narcissa had now relocated to Switzerland. They wanted to know if Severus and Hermione would come for lunch, as they had information they wished to share before the couple went back to Hogwarts.

Giving one another a quizzical look, Severus scrawled in the bottom of the parchment that they would be there at 12.30 then sent the arrogant owl on its way. "He must scour the world to find owls that can look down their becks at you like that," Severus laughed, as they got up to finish their packing.

"Shall we take all this home, then go to lunch?" They had spent the week transferring things to 'Snape House', on the Yorkshire Moors. Severus had decided to close up the French house, and use it for holidays. The house elves would keep it in order while they were away.

Severus laughed, "Yes," he teased, even if it's only so we can deposit the howling orange monster that trying to swipe our robes before we go."

Hermione laughed and kissed him, "Good plan," and they approached the floo.

xox

A very fine lunch of cold pheasant was just about over when Lucius turned serious, "We have something to tell you, and knowing how you are, dear friend," he sighed and looked at Narcissa.

"We know how protective you are of the people you care about, Severus. We know what you threatened to do when you discovered who attacked Lucius, and we have to tell you before tomorrow," Narcissa said earnestly.

Hermione was grasping Severus' hand tightly; she didn't like the sound of this. "Please, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" It was the fear and worry he saw in Hermione's eyes that finally made Lucius speak. Neither Malfoy had wanted to ruin the good mood, but this had to be told.

Lucius took another deep breath, "The trainee Auror who set the Death Eaters on me, was Ronald Weasley."

There was utter silence, Hermione felt Severus stiffen. Finally his coolest voice, inquired flatly, "And what has been done about it?"

"He has been dismissed from the Auror corp. It was realised, they had been in error offering positions to him and Harry in the first place. At least Harry saw it for what it was, and resigned. Weasley however, seems to have treated it like a game."

"I don't care about Weasley's frame of mind, or who's fault this all is. The little shit is merely a pimple on the arse of humanity." Severus took a breath, and demanded, "Will he pay for the deed?"

Lucius drew a shallow, somewhat unsteady breath, "In what I feel is a magnanimous act, I have declined to lay charges. Partly because of respect for his family's already sustained losses." Lucius pursed his lips, "But mostly, because he has to survive a two week revision school with you as his Potions Professor, my friend." Lucius complimented Severus' scowl with a devious grin, "And I know from experience that you are a master at making people pay in subtle and insidious ways."

Hermione watched the smile that bloomed slowly on her husband's face. She knew exactly what he thought of Ron Weasley, and she had to admit that finding out that he was the perpetrator of the cowardly act had not surprised her in the least. Now all she had to do was stop Severus from killing the little idiot, and all would be fine.


	13. We're All Adults Here, Right?

**Disclaimer:- **_I own nor I earn nothing from this story. It is the delight of playing with borrowed characters I love._

sSs

**A/N:- **_O.K. so there's another chapter after this. I decided there should be an even number. I hope you enjoy their time back at Hogwarts. This was put together rather quickly I hope I haven't missed anything on you._

hHh

**Chapter thirteen – We're All Adults Here, Right? **

Monday morning arrived and the Snape's were sitting at their breakfast table. The cheerful kitchen of Gate Cottage, their new name for Prince Hall's, gate house was small but comfortable. They were discussing the upcoming fortnight at Hogwarts."Ron's just not worth the trouble of getting angry, Severus." Hermione walked around the table, hitching up her tight skirt, she straddled her husband's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was scowling at her; but regardless of his expression she watched his eyes scan her stockinged legs as the skirt slid up and the portion not quite revealed, pulsed in response to where his eyes came to rest.

She kissed his lips and Severus pulled her closer brushing his lips on hers. "Hermione he's gotten away with too much. What he did could have killed Lucius. But all he's received is a slap on the wrist," Severus' scowl deepened.

"I don't know what his problem is," another light touch of her lips, "but we'll deal with him." A more lingering caress this time, "I'd realised well before the day of the final battle that he was nothing but trouble. But I didn't think he was dangerous trouble, merely a nuisance. I've always thought his main problem was that he doesn't think before he does things, now I'm not so sure."

Severus ignored the rest of her sentence, "Why, what happened at the final battle?" Pulling back so he could look at her, she saw his slowly relaxing features suddenly tighten again.

Hermione had been nibbling his bottom lip; she took a deep sighing breath. "Just after we arrived back at Hogwarts and we knew the battle was imminent. Ronald dragged me into an alcove and proceeded to inform me that he had decided, if there was a chance we would die we should have sex," she explained, her expression irritated.

She watched Severus' countenance darken, so she stroked his cheek as she continued, "He told me he was sure I was the one for him and so it was only fair that I give him my virginity."

Snape's expression moved from dark to sinister, "Presumptuous little prick," he seethed.

Hermione smiled at his protectiveness and gently ran her fingers through his silky black hair. She gave him another kiss before saying, "However, I had another plan in mind. I informed Mr. Weasley that if I died, I would proudly do so as a virgin and if he didn't unhand me that very instant he would end up unable to relieve anyone of their virginity." Her face softened and she laughed quietly, "He looked at me confused." Hermione started to grin, "That was, until I drew my wand and explained to him what a Eunuch was."

As outraged as Severus was by the redhead's behaviour, his rich resonant laugh filled the kitchen, "That's my girl," he managed through his mirth, "What did he do?"

Hermione was now laughing heartily as well, "He paled, before turning red. I flicked my wand in a cutting movement. He grabbed his boys in both hands and ran screaming like a girl, with his hands firmly cradling his crotch. Voldemort himself could have walked passed him, I don't think he would have noticed."

She suddenly huffed, "I don't know if he found someone to oblige him after that or if he lost the will all together. I don't really care, although I do know it cemented my already negative opinion of him. That along with various other lies I've found out about since then."

.

Severus pulled her close and taking a deep breath, "I love you," he said softly, casting a one eyed glance at the clock, before pulling her head down and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We'll deal with him together," he kissed her on the lips this time, then sighed, "We better go."

Hermione grumbled and latched on tighter, giggling heatedly as Severus frowned, then stood, "I love you too," she kissed him, "and I wish we didn't have to go." Hermione clung to his wiry but muscular body like a lipid to a rock.

Severus occupied himself a moment exploring his wife's soft and welcoming mouth. Finally, he glanced once more that the clock and sighed, "Come on Madam Snape, we have to go."

Hermione groaned and slid down his body til she was standing. Straightening herself she thought_, I'm never going to get sick of hearing myself called that_. She smiled as Severus placed her cloak around her shoulders and pulling her into his embrace, he turned on the spot and they arrived at the gates of Hogwarts.

xox

In the great hall, it was obvious the witches and wizards returning for the revision school had started to move on with their lives. There were both engagement and wedding rings being proudly displayed. Daphne Greengrass was now Mrs. Daphne Goyle and Susan Bone, Susan Boot and expecting twins in two more months.

Minerva and Albus stood back and watched a little like doting grandparents, greeting everyone as they entered the hall. However, when Blaise Zabini strolled with a Patil sister on each arm, like it was the most natural thing in the world, Minerva's eyebrow rose a little. However, when they were followed by Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode sauntering in holding hands, both her eyebrows hit her hair line.

She quickly settled again as a Ravenclaw couple stopped to be greeted by the Headmaster. There were still several singles, some of whom strolled in nervously. Others like Seamus Finnigan looked hung over and were still wearing the clothes they'd obviously been out in the night before.

Harry and Draco were already there, they hadn't made their relationship public as yet, but of course their friends knew. A nervous looking Neville Longbottom was standing alone, next to his mentor and now Mistress, Pomona Sprout and the Herbology Professor was wearing her usual stout welcoming smile, as she surveyed the gathering group. Flitwick was standing next to her with Hagrid, Firenze, Vector and Sinistra trailing off past that. The only Professors missing were a Muggle Studies teacher and Professor Babbling.

Of course in the case of Muggle Studies, the whole course was being revised and improved. It wasn't being offered at all at the moment. Hermione was the only one in the group who had elected to do the Ancient Runes NEWT, so it had been decided that she could have a private session with the renowned antisocial witch who taught it.

.

Ron gave Harry a confused glance as he entered the hall with Bill. Bill Weasley was taking on the Defence Against the Dark Arts, or DADA Professorship and much to Minerva's relief the Head of Gryffindor role. However, Bill was here to sheppard Ron, all those students who had fought in the final battle and survived had been instantly awarded their DADA NEWT, so he wasn't here to teach. Bill had taken his brother under his wing after the incident with Lucius.

Ron had been living with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage. However, the older Weasley wasn't certain that his younger brother had fathomed what he'd done yet and he was here to make certain no harm came to him or anyone else over these two weeks, while he organised his classroom and teaching materials before term started.

.

It had been decided that uniforms were a waste of time for this fortnight, it would be best to keep it informal, after all many of these people had still not recovered from the final battle and it seemed a bit silly pretending everything was normal. Even if outwardly people were giving the appearance of normality.

Dumbledore had set up a large round table in the centre of the room for both students and staff. He encouraged everyone to find a place at it as they entered. The largest group of returning students were Slytherins; in fact almost all of them had taken advantage of the invitation. Out of the nine original members of the year, seven had returned.

There were half the Ravenclaws, but only one third of the Hufflepuffs. They also had an almost complete compliment of Gryffindors.

.

Hermione and Severus were among the last to arrive. Minerva, who had organised everything, rose when she saw them coming. All eyes turned to the great doors. The couple strode into the room, surprising everyone by holding hands. Severus was in the process of removing Hermione's cloak when he heard it. It was only one of two to start with, but it grew, Hermione squeezed his arm in delight.

Turning back towards the table on vanishing their cloaks, the assembled crowd had the unusual experience of seeing Severus Snape blush. His wife took his shaking hand and squeezed it. "What in hell are they doing?" His urgent whisper sounded in her head.

"They're thanking you, my darling. You're the hero here, if it hadn't been for your sacrifices." Her voice cracked. "Some of them remember how you did your best to protect them from the Carrows. Other's know the whole story, your work as a spy for us. The teachers, well they're glad you're back." Severus looked lost, "Come," she said.

.

It was at that moment Severus Snape understood he had been redeemed. People were giving him a second chance. The stunned Potions Master walked forward and shyly acknowledged the thanks with a nod. His mentor resplendent in his burgundy robes came to meet them. "Severus, it's really good to have you back if only for these two weeks." Dumbledore shook the Potions Master's pale hand and turned to Hermione, "And to your assistant as well." The old man winked, "You both look splendid, married life agrees with you."

The Headmaster seated them and turned to the table as a whole. He looked around his Professors and the returned students. "As you all know this autumn Hogwarts reopens. You are here predominately because you require your NEWTS. However, your presence also serves to show us that life is starting to return to normal and we are starting to move on. I ask of each of you as your time here draws to a close that you never forget the sacrifices that each one of us made for peace."

His twinkling blue eyes locked onto each person's gaze in turn. "We are planning to dedicate a memorial garden at your graduation ceremony to each witch and wizard who fell on that day. It contains a small summer house as a repository for memories, both the variety kept in vials and written. I ask each of you here to visit there before these two weeks are up. Add a memory of a person you lost that day, or write something to remember them by so this may never happen again." The Headmaster sat and indicated his deputy should take over.

.

Severus was a master at observing people without their knowledge and he'd only been watching Weasley a moment when he saw Lavender Brown, who was sitting next to him place her hand on the redhead's thigh. Severus saw him tense and in the momentary silence of the room, everyone heard him hiss, "Don't touch me werewolf, you're hideous."

The intake of breath rippled around the table at his words. It was Pansy Parkinson who reacted first; her hex hit him, her words resounding around the room. "Why you contemptible little swine. We all know you lost your brother, and we're very sorry. But we've all lost something just as precious to us."

Hannah Abbott was next on her feet, "Yes we've all lost friends and family, grow up," although she didn't hex him.

Hermione followed, "Ronald, how could you say that?"

Severus took Hermione's hand and guided her back to her chair, "Who was lecturing me, this morning?" His eye rose in question.

Hermione huffed and glared at Ron, who didn't seem to be able to fathom what all the fuss was about. This got Severus thinking something, but he remained silent. However, it was Theodore Nott who surprised him. He rose from his seat and walked to Lavender, who sat head bowed, obviously distressed. He offered her a conjured handkerchief, then pulled Ron from his seat, "Come back feeling sorry for yourself when you've watched your father, kill your mother, Weasley," he snarled, "How dare you spit at someone for offering you comfort."

Severus of course knew what had happened to Theodore's mother at the end of the first war. He rose, along with the rest of the table, to restore calm. Theo removed his hands from Ron and backed off. He turned back to Lavender, "Perhaps you would like to sit with me," the dark-haired Slytherin said quietly to her and without waiting for an answer, sat in the chair he'd pulled Ron out of and covered her hand with his. "You move to mine, Weasley," he ordered and turned away from him.

Lavender had thought her scars with well hidden, concealment charms worked well. The mental scars take longer though. She offered a half smile to her rescuer then a scathing look at Ron. He wasn't watching her. She'd not seen him since the day of the final battle, but she'd thought after what happened she had some claim to being able to touch him.

She glanced at Theodore again, he was hot and he'd just rescued her. _Wow, I wonder if… I've always liked him._

At this point, Minerva cleared her throat. The two weeks have been divided into blocks. Each block will be followed by its exam, and each will contain two subjects. We have organised it this way for ease of moving from one subject to the next in the short time available.

.

Ron had ceased to listen he was too busy glowering at Nott and Parkinson. His arm was stinging cruelly where the hex had hit him. Although he had no doubt that she could have used a much nastier hex. He wondered why she didn't.

He zoned back in to hear McGonagall raving on about who was doing what subjects, "I will be taking Transfiguration and Professor Snape will be tutoring those who wish to do Potions."

That's where the redhead spaced out again, _Bloody Snape, comes out smelling like roses. How could they all clap like that, I didn't. What the hell does Hermione see in him? Well I can tell them, I for one am not doing bloody Potions. Look at Harry sitting with that bloody ferret face. How dare he desert me for him, I've been a great mate to him, for eight bloody long years._ His eyes moved to Malfoy.

_His father's a bastard, an utter bastard. Look what he did to my sister, but I got him back. Why are they all being so nasty to me? Look what they just did, bloody Nott, smug looking bastard, but to see your father kill your mother, geez. I guess when I look at Lavender she looks pretty normal, wonder if I can get another fuck out of her?_

He heard the word house points and zoned back in again, "There will be no detentions, no house points won or lost. You are all adults, and we expect you to act as such. The castle has configured private rooms with a shared common room. A little like University style lodgings."

_What we're expected to bunk in together_, Once Minerva was busy passing out timetables, Dumbledore spoke up, "And finally, on Saturday afternoon there will be a Quidditch game, two mixed teams, just for fun. Professors are also welcome to play if they wish. His eyes glanced to Severus and Bill. Madame Hooch will be back from her holidays then and has agreed to referee.

_Ah, Quidditch,_ Ron sighed to himself.

xox

By Thursday in the first week, Hermione had completed her Ancient Runes and Arithmancy exams. Then tomorrow was Transfiguration, then Potions Friday. Severus had fallen back into teaching almost seamlessly. It probably helped that he was tutoring people who, for the most part actually seemed to care that they were there.

They kept pretty much to themselves, even though it was fairly casual. Harry and Draco were currently sitting on the lounge curled up together studying. The four of them had become so at ease with the situation now it all felt normal.

A rather urgent knock sounded at the, "Bloody hell, is there no peace?" Severus cursed sliding out from under Hermione, who wrinkled her nose at being disturbed from her book. This was her favourite position, curled up on Severus' lap with them both engrossed in a book. The remaining three heard him open the door, "Please sir, we're sorry to bother you, but I think Theo's about to kill Weasley."

This sentence had the three still lounging on their feet and heading towards the door. "Where's Professor Weasley?" They heard Severus inquired irritatedly, he was already running to the common room.

"He went to his class room, I think, Pansy and Millie have gone to find him," a very distressed Hannah Abbott told her Professor, as she kept up with him.

.

Harry waited for Hermione to ward their rooms, Draco having streaked after them, "This has gone far enough 'Mione, we need to find out what his problem is," he stated.

"I agree, but I don't think I'm the one to help do it," she replied, giving him a helpless smile.

Her best friend cast her a dubious look, "Why?"

Hermione turned to him, "Because Harry, I think I'm part of the problem." His expression asked her to continue, Hermione sighed as they started walking quickly in the same direction. "Before he left us high and dry in a leaky tent, I had thought of him as a friend, I still had respect for him. But once he'd abandoned us like that," she shook her head and shrugged.

They'd reached the room and could hear shouting on the other side, "I know he was scared, but so were we. We all knew how important it was, yet he left..." her voice drifted off. "Severus knows all this. We've discussed it for a long time. But I have to admit I only started telling him the rest this morning," her eyes examined the floor.

"What rest?"

Harry's eyes opened wider and wider, the more he heard of the attempted seduction and what Molly had told her the day she'd collected Crookshanks. "'Mione, I had no idea, love."

Hermione straightened and turned the door handle, "Yeh it's a lot, when you add what he did to Lucius as well."

Harry's hand arrived on her arm, "What do you mean, what he did to Lucius?" Then clarity hit him, "He was the trainee Auror," and his expression crumbled. "Damn," he said.

"I'm sorry Har; I thought you and Dray knew. Lucius told Severus and I yesterday." As if she suddenly remembered, Severus' threat, her voice sounded in alarm, "Severus, no!" Hermione reefed the door open.

.

As if it had momentarily disappeared, the din from inside the common room came back into focus when the door opened and the friends took in the scene. Seamus and Blaise were restraining Ron. Draco and Greg had hold of Theo. Severus had a hand in the middle of both Ron and Theo's chests, "Enough," the irate Potions Master bellowed. "If I have to restrain you both with bonds I will, now settle down."

Theodore took this as his cue to rant, "Sir, just look what his done to Lavender again," he spat, glaring at Ron. All eyes turned to a sobbing Lavender Brown being comforted by the other young women present. "He's a menace, after what he said yesterday..." but the dark-haired Slytherin finally stopped talking under the glowering stare of his former Head of House.

"Mr. Nott, remember you are a Slytherin." Severus nodded to Draco and Greg, "Get him out of here and settle him down." The Potions Master watched as the two wizards dragged their friend, whose nose was still dripping blood into the hallway, "and do something about his nose," he ordered further.

.

At that moment, Bill Weasley ran through the door followed by Padma Patil. He sounded exasperated, as he said, "What now?" Then he looked at Snape, "Severus?"

"I haven't completely worked it out myself yet," the Potions Master looked around, "Miss Abbott, would you care to continue relating the story please?" Severus watched as Bill patted Blaise on the shoulder and thanked him for his effort. Seamus also loosened his grip and Ron rubbed his arms.

Bill looked to Harry, his mouth a tight line, "Seamus would you take Ron to Madam Pomfrey to get that eye seen to, please?"

The young man nodded, as Severus said, "Ladies please help Miss Brown into her room, would one of you stay with her until we're finished here." He watched the Patil sisters nod and he turned back to Hannah, with a flourish of his arm, "Miss Abbott?" Being Severus Snape, Hermione knew and she had sensed him gathering everyone's thoughts about what had happened. She also understood why he'd asked Hannah to explain the situation.

Hannah shyly started explaining, "W-well," she stuttered, "Lavender hadn't seen Ron again until yesterday. They err... shared an intimate moment," she blushed, "the day of the final battle," she said earnestly. "Lavender thought Ron looked upset yesterday and put her hand on his leg in comfort. When he'd turned on her, she had been really shocked. Then when Theo stuck up for her..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at them.

"But Hannah what happened today?" Hermione wanted to get this over with.

"Oh, yes... err; they were the only two in the common room. Lavender just started screaming and when we arrived we noticed her dress was torn. Theo took one look at the scene and jumped Ron," her eyes raised to the group as a whole. "I think he might like Lavender," she added innocently.

Severus gave the timid Hufflepuff a little smile, "I think you might be right, Miss Abbott, thank you for your time."

.

Hannah escaped into the room they had taken Lavender into, casting a worried glance back at Severus. Once she was gone, Hermione giggled at Severus' obvious confusion. "What did I do?" Hermione slid her arms around his waist. "I can't win, they're terrified of me when I scowl and obviously more terrified if I'm nice."

Everyone laughed, "Oh my poor Severus," Hermione giggled, pouting playfully and pulling him close, so she could reach up and kissing him. "But seriously, what are we going to do about him?" She questioned, "He can't keep going around upsetting people."

"I'm at my wits end with him, Fleur was glad when he left."

Hermione's expression turned thoughtful, "You don't suppose his been on the receiving end of a curse of some kind, do you?"

Harry's expression darkened, "When could that have happened?"

"Well anytime really," Bill said.

Severus' brow furrowed, maybe there was some merit to his thoughts earlier in the week. "How many Horcruxes did he destroy?" Bill gave Snape a cautious look while he questioned Harry and Hermione.

"Well he was present when three were destroyed, but for two of them he was only a bystander," Hermione said, looking up at Severus.

"He only destroyed one, the necklace," Harry added.

.

Severus kissed Hermione on the forehead and released her. "I need to speak with Albus," the Potions Master turned to Bill. "I may be wrong, he may just be screwed up and needs time, but I think you'll agree all the symptoms are there."

Bill nodded reluctantly, but said, "Yes, now you've pointed it out, well it is pretty obvious." He sighed, "Well even if we have no house points or detentions. I better go and do the Head of Gryffindor thing and make certain Miss Brown is all right."

"Indeed," Severus nodded. "We'll compare notes later." Grabbing Hermione's hand they left the common room.

As soon as the door shut both Harry and Hermione started with the questions, "What is it?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong?" Hermione added.

Stopping, Severus sighed, "Remember in your sixth year, just before Dumbledore... err, died?" They were both looking at him with wide eyes, both nodded. "Well one of the Horcruxes he destroyed contained a curse. It was a piece of jewellery as well."

"The ring," Harry said knowingly and Severus nodded. Hermione looked confused, "Dumbledore, used the sword of Gryffindor to destroy that part of Voldemort's soul," Harry explained.

Severus bade them both walk, "However, that's not the whole story. He never told you the rest."

Harry now looked confused as well, "What rest?"

As they walked towards the Gargoyles, Severus finished his explanation of how Dumbledore had wanted to see his sister and had put the ring on. Then he related all about the curse that it had contained, and what he'd had to do to cure the Headmaster. "If a witch or wizard is in a highly emotional state when they destroy a Horcrux, often some of the curse contained in it latches onto them. I'm hoping that the Dark Lord used a similar curse to the one in the ring. I can cure that one..." he grimaced, "Otherwise we might have to do some research."

Hermione tried to look confident, "When I destroyed Hufflepuffs cup, I was in a highly emotional state, why didn't I fall victim?"

They started up the stairs, "What emotion were you feeling," Severus asked calmly.

She bit her lip, "Err, hate actually."

"Well that's why," Severus started.

Surprisingly Harry finished the sentence, "You weren't cursed because hate is all Voldemort felt." He looked sheepish a moment, "The Horcrux didn't feel threatened. It attacked Ron because of the image it conjured when we opened the locket. He was feeling a strong attachment, a love," Harry didn't want to say to whom. "It made him susceptible as a host, didn't it?" Harry looked to Severus, the Potions Master simply nodded.

Hermione hugged her friend, "Sometimes you amaze me Harry Potter," she blurted before releasing him. Turning to Severus, "How do we find out?"

Severus kissed her head and Harry sighed. They both looked at him, "I still think it's just amazing you two are perfect for each other."

Severus gave him an unreadable look and shaking his head, turning to Hermione he said, "I need to cast some diagnostics."

Hermione snorted a laugh, "I can imagine that working so well," they all laughed.

"Indeed," Severus said, suddenly serious. "That's why we're here to speak with Albus," and he knocked on the door.

oOo

**Note:-** _So, no lemons, sorry about that. Lavender and Theo just grew with the chapter I hope nobody minds. Regards to you all – ORS._


	14. Of Curses, Exams and Quidditch

**Disclaimer:- **_The same words, yet again. I neither own nor earn anything from this story, except the pleasure of playing with borrowed characters in a plot of my own making._

sSs

**A/N:- **_The fire dragon mentioned in this chapter, is of my own design. I imagine it to be an entity within Fiendfyre, and Albus would be powerful enough to separate those beasts to do his bidding. So my friends, here is the last instalment of our story, enjoy. _

hHh

**Chapter Fourteen – Of Curses, Exams And Quidditch**

The Headmaster's office was a buzz of activity. "Is Miss Brown all right?" Minerva asked, as soon as Bill walked in. Her concern for her cubs was still strong, regardless of relinquishing the post of Head of House.

Bill sighed, "I've escorted her to Poppy. No real damage was done, but after being attacked by Greyback, you can imagine how to poor girl panicked when my stupid brother lunged at her without warning. Her dress was torn as she forcefully pulled out of his grip."

"Was there a reason he was lunging at her?" Severus' eyebrow rose, his mouth was a tight line, "or was he just being an insensitive bastard, again?"

Bill's expression tightened further, "Unfortunately, an insensitive bastard." He grimaced, "The intimate moment Miss Abbott spoke of earlier, was apparently just prior to the final battle. Ron convinced Miss Brown to have sex with him, so they wouldn't die virgins," he shook his head, "if the worst happened."

Minerva scoffed, not unkindly, "Oh dear, she never was the sharpest knife in the drawer, but falling for that one," but her sentence was interrupted.

They all looked, as Hermione gasped, Severus, placed his arm around his wife and drew her to his side. "It's not your fault, love," he said quietly. The Potions Master sighed at the puzzled looks on Albus, Minerva and Bill. Harry had come to stand on her other side.

Severus looked to Hermione; she sighed and nodded, so he explained, "Ronald Weasley propositioned Hermione, using the same line, probably just before he found Miss Brown." Severus frowned and kissed Hermione's head. "Hermione told him in no uncertain terms where to go."

"So that's what happened between you, I did wonder," Harry said, rubbing her arm.

"Well done," both Albus and Minerva seemed to say at once. "It's unfortunate Miss Brown doesn't have some of your fortitude, my dear," Dumbledore continued.

"I just can't believe," Bill muttered, "after his callous comments on the first day, that he would be under the delusion that the poor witch would be open to his advances." The redhead huffed out an irritated breath. "It really is taking all my self control not to just flatten him at the moment," he admitted, scowling.

"You're not the only one," Severus added his voice. "Including what he tried with Hermione to what he actually did to Lucius. The hair trigger on my wand has been twitching ever since we got here."

"Well in that case gentlemen, perhaps we better get this problem solved," Albus said looking to Bill. "So, where is your brother at the moment?"

Bill actually chuckled, "I've warded him into our quarters, for his own protection."

"What do you mean _his_ protection?" Severus snarled, "Surely it's everyone else who needs the protection, Weasley."

Bill held his hands up in a gesture of supplication, "Whoa Severus, let me explain. When I left, Misters Nott, Zabini and surprisingly Miss Parkinson were stalking the hallway outside our apartment looking for blood. This has caused a lot of bad feeling. So I put the common denominator out of reach." Preparing for a further fight, Bill was surprised when he saw Severus' face soften a little. _Boy, he really has mellowed, way to go Hermione_, the DADA Professor thought.

Albus opened his pensieve cupboard, "Harry, the memory if you please." They watched Harry place his wand at his temple and extract a long silvery strand, then place it in the Pensieve and stir with the tip of his wand.

xox

"I agree Severus, it is entirely possible. Especially after viewing Harry's memory of the event," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. His eyes shifted from Severus to Bill. "I know both of you had a hand in curing me, do we agree?"

Bill nodded reluctantly, "I do believe Severus is correct." Shaking his head, Bill sighed, "I wish I'd seen it sooner.

Hermione was sitting quietly with Minerva. She was attempting to listen to the conversation, but what she had just seen had rattled her. The young woman felt her mentor's hand, pat her own. She appreciated the comfort, but really just wanted to be alone with Severus, secure in his arms.

Watching the memory had been difficult for her. Seeing her and Harry rise up, writhing passionately in front of Ron, after Harry had used Paselmouth to open the locket. This was the fear the Horcrux had latched onto, to taunt Ron. Ron had been frightened she wouldn't want him; that she would choose Harry over him.

_What planet was he actually living on? Harry's like a brother to me, the thought of making out with him makes me feel squeamish. Why would he think we could be a couple? _Then Hermione pondered the other side. _Why did he even think there was a snowballs chance in hell, I would be interested in him? We have nothing, not one thing in common_.

The Gryffindor witch found herself fighting to stay focused. Surely Ron knew she didn't feel anything like that for him. She was struggling to feel anything for him but disgust at the moment, even with the mitigating circumstances. In her wildest dreams, even if she did think she was part of the problem, she hadn't expected it to be this serious. It _was_ her fault after all. She ran shaking fingers through her hair.

Her mind heard her husband, "This is not your fault, don't think it." She glanced up to find him watching her. "You're not to blame for another's infatuation," his mind continued, "I know you did nothing to encourage him, therefore you are not responsible." Hermione gave Severus an irritated smile, but still her mind was stuck on the images she had just witnessed.

Severus' attention drifted back to the problem, but he saw how uncomfortable she was. "Well, first things first, we need to find out if we're right," Hermione heard her Potions Master say. "It would probably be best if we did that right away," he decided. This whole incident had rattled her more than she cared to admit.

xox

On mass, the party from the office strode towards Professor Weasley's private rooms. The auror of power surrounding its members as they progressed closer to their target was plainly visible to those they passed. Word soon spread that something was afoot.

Inside the apartment, Ron was refusing to allow them to, as he put it, "Meddle with his head." Hermione could see he was just plain scared, and really even after everything, who would blame him.

Albus stepped forward, "Mr. Weasley... Ron, do you trust me?"

Ron gave him a suspicious look, and he pointed at Hermione, "I don't want her here," he spat. "She's betrayed me with this slimy Death Eater."

Hermione bristled, Albus was just about to admonish, when she snapped. Wand drawn she swiftly lunged forward, pushing Ron, "Incarerous," she commanded. Ron found himself tied to the chair he had been standing in front of. "You bastard, Severus is my husband, and it's about time you stopped acting like a two year old and registered that fact. Furthermore, we are soul bonded; you wouldn't have had a chance with me even if I had been interested. So grow up!" She stated curtly, her imperious brow rose. Hermione felt Severus' joy inside her head, this was perfect retribution. He could have done it, _but Hermione, my dear beautiful Hermione,_ _oh, sweet Merlin she's perfect._

The witch in question drew breath and continued her rant, not caring what people thought. "What you did to Lavender was unspeakable, and before that to Lucius, even worse. You don't know any of Severus' or Lucius' reasons for being like they were, so you shouldn't be commenting." The hapless Ron just sat there, mouth hanging open, "Severus, cast your spells," she ordered.

Without even thinking of arguing, Severus drew his wand. "I am going to suggest that if we do find anything, we will not get a second chance at it," he stated seriously.

"Understood," Dumbledore nodded. "Perhaps, my dear you could alert Poppy, and stay with Miss Brown while she's away," he murmured to his wife.

Minerva patted his arm, and nodded, "Certainly Albus."

The Headmaster turned to Bill, "Perhaps Molly should be summoned. She was so upset after the Lucius incident, and the thought of him coming back for the revision school, we better tell her and Arthur what's going on." Bill nodded, heading for the floo.

Hermione and Severus waited for all this to happen. Then they worked together, having this down to such a fine art now, their magic meshed seamlessly. This was the first time they had invaded someone's mind together though.

Severus stepped up next to Hermione and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Together, do you remember the spells?" Hermione nodded. Almost looking through the now terrified looking redhead, Severus and Hermione went to work. Hermione stayed on the perimeter of Ron's mind while Severus advanced deeper. They both knew once threatened the curse would react badly. So, it came as no surprise when Ron stiffened within his constrains, his eyes started to roll up into his head and a low chilling groan left his lips.

Without glancing around at Albus, finally Severus spoke, "It is the same curse, worse though, because it's latched onto his heart, all we can do is try. We'll draw it out of him; you'll need to destroy it though so we can keep it confined.

Albus watched impassively, not even flinching at the howl now emanating from Ron, or Molly's anguished cries, believing she was about to lose another son to the war. Arthur watched on stone face, trying to keep his wife as calm as possible.

Finally Hermione raised her wand to the ceiling and both their Patronuses shot from its tip. The wispy silver felines were growling teeth bared, their front feet were raised and extended with claws ready. Ron's low groan became a howl of pain as Severus finished extracting the curse.

Bill had been quietly watching in awe, but seeing the echo of Voldemort's curse rising, sandwiched between the two cats, his wolf joined them on the third side, then Harry's stag on the forth, but the curse continued to grow. Dumbledore saw that he couldn't destroy it here.

His Phoenix Patronus encircled the four at the heart of the ball of blue light. The curse was forming into an abomination. It was pulsing inside it protective cocoon, obviously already testing the limits of the prison.

Ron had gone very quiet as the curse had been lifted, Albus wasn't even certain he was still alive. However, he could see Hermione, Severus, Harry and Bill concentrating on containing the problem and that was his first priority. "We need to get this to the Astronomy tower," the most powerful wizard of the century told them. The door leading to the hallway, literally disappeared, and Albus started backing towards it, guiding the rest. As soon as he was out, he looked the assembled crowd and said, "Those who can't produce a Patronus get out of here immediately."

In the blink of an eye, a wispy blue peacock, boar, horse, eagle, tiger, bull dog, raven, and two snakes joined the guard. Dumbledore's Patronus absorbed each one so it was still on the perimeter, and the whole writhing mass jostled and bounced up the stairs to the tower.

Once there, Dumbledore called for each witch or wizard to release their entity, his grew to encompass the deficit. Directing the thrashing mass over the edge of the tower, Albus summoned a fire dragon and the beast consumed the curse.

The sudden scream and burst of intense light was followed by deathly hush, it was all encompassing. The not so subtle reminder of the war, not yet a year old, still such a stark and chilling nightmare for most, made them all shiver. Silent tears for the fallen, fell once more in remembrance of their sacrifice.

Dumbledore watched the next generation comforting one another. The fact that Gryffindors had worked with Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to prevent the curse escaping, and they were all now comforting each other. This above all else gave the old wizard hope for the future. His words came quietly into the silence, "Thank you my fellow witches and wizards. Let us meet in your common room for supper, in fifteen minutes.

As he walked back down from the Astronomy tower that night, his arm around Hermione, Severus reflected on the influence his lovely wife had had on him. Even only last year, he wouldn't have hesitated in proclaiming the boy a hazard, and cheerfully have hexed him into next year without closer examination of his condition.

On arriving back at the DADA Professor's rooms, they watched as Ron's body was conveyed towards the Hospital on a stretcher. All chattering ceased when a crying Molly Weasley followed, still being comforted by Arthur. When she saw Severus, she broke away from her husband. "Thank you, Severus. You've saved my boy," she engulfed him in a hug.

The Potions Master looked horrified, but said kindly, "We had to Molly, you have lost enough."

Arthur patted Severus' arm, "Thank you," he said sincerely. "Come on dear, we better keep up," Arthur encouraged, before looking around the group. "Thank you everyone." He squeezed Hermione's arm, "You especially Hermione."

Molly sniffed, "Yes," she added. "You, dear girl," and it was Hermione's turn to be hugged.

xox

The Potions Master and his wife managed to skirt the rest of the group. Severus knew Poppy would need a course of a specific cleansing potion. So he and Hermione set about brewing it, while everyone else had supper.

Severus had to admit he was a little upset, not being able to exact the specific revenge he'd wished to against the little ginger menace. But, how in all good faith could you curse a wizard, when he's not in complete control of his faculties?

Once they had the Potion on the go Hermione sighed, feeling Severus' arms going around her, she leant against him. "Are you all right?" The question was a simple one. Severus was pushing the stray strands of hair away from her face. "I can feel your turmoil, please don't worry about this, it is over. You have far more important things to accomplish," his lips started planting tender kisses on her face, Hermione sighed and closing her eyes sank into the offered comfort.

The lovely thing about their relationship was the trust; because of their bond everything between them was transparent.

But Severus still heard her running over all the things that had happened in her mind. Fretting about her exam tomorrow and even how tonight would affect everyone else. "Stop it love," he pulled her deeper into his embrace. "Your thoughts are so loud they're giving me a headache." He started rubbing her back, his wonderful voice became hypnotic. "Settle, I don't want anything to upset you at the moment," he crooned. "You have spent months rehashing things for these exams, be satisfied you know everything you need for tomorrow, Mmm?"

"I guess so," she murmured snuggling into his chest. "What a day," she suddenly affirmed, can we go to bed after you've made this?"

"Yes." Severus took a breath, "So, how do you suppose we could occupy ourselves for the half hour this potion needs to rest between phases?"

His decadent voice, with its suggestive lilt got her interest back. "Perhaps you could practice your Transfiguration skills," he suggested.

She could tell by his tone of voice, and the way he was punctuating his suggestions with kisses that he had something specific in mind, "Yes?" She was already drawing her wand.

He thought for a moment. Then without releasing her, peered into the cauldron to make certain everything was still fine. Drawing his own wand he warded and locked the doors. "Well, I happen to know that you're wearing the loveliest black and green satin underwear, and those lace top stocking my heart loves so much." Hermione's eyebrow cocked in interest, "I believe it would be nice to see them through your clothes while you finish preparing the ingredients." Hermione giggled and pursed her lips. "Go on," he ordered, crossing his arms over his chest, still holding his wand.

Hermione gave Severus a wicked smile and unbuttoned her blouse. She transfigured the material from silk to see through georgette and tied the tails in a knot below her breasts. Pointing her wand at her skirt she changed the material to leather, and shrank the length until it was level with the soft globes of her backside, visible because of her g string knickers.

She heard an appreciative sigh from her husband and looked to her shoes. She was already wearing her favourite boots, so she just lengthened the heels, and made it the tiniest stiletto point. Wearing a large grin, she 'innocently' bent from the waist to examine the boots more closely. Hermione chuckled when she heard Severus hiss in a breath, "Is this what you had in mind, sir?"

"Oh it most certainly is. Back to work, witch," he ordered, "I wish to watch you finish preparing my ingredients."

"Very good, sir." Hermione loved this game. Severus was so masterful, and she knew he was trying to take her mind away from everything she was thinking. Hermione had no notion of what time it would be. She really didn't care she was with Severus, and she really did know everything she needed for the next day.

Once the Potion was finish and set in the rack cooling, Severus watched Hermione leaning over the bench wiping the surface with a conjured cloth, "You wouldn't be doing that to arouse me would you, witch?"

She giggled, and parted her legs further, "Mm-hmm, most certainly, sir."

"Well," he paused and walked over to her in measured strides. "What would you like me to do for you then?" He punctuated each section of the sentence by rocking his erection into the cleft of her buttocks. Hermione groaned and pushed back against him.

"If it pleases you sir, I would like you to fuck me senseless over this desk."

"I'm certain that can be arranged," he murmured, leaning right over her and nibbling her ear. "Oh you sweet dirty girl, you're so wet for your Master." Hermione shuddered and groaned when his fingers slipped under the scrap of lace, pulling it to one side.

She heard the rustle of his robes and the snap of buttons. Never was she so glad he went commando. Momentarily Hermione felt the delicious pressure of his cock at her entrance. "Is this what you want?"

His only reply was a groan, "Tell me," he ordered. Hermione nodded furiously, attempting to writhe back and wriggle onto him. "Uh, uh, uh, no you don't," he moved his nether regions out of her reach.

Hermione growled and Severus laughed, "My wife, the delicate flower." But this time as he took his cock in his hand and rubbed it up and down through her folds, he groaned as well. Finally he aligned himself and they both sighed as he sank into her welcome heat.

After several experimental thrusts, he heard, "Ooohhh Severus, harder, faster."

"Yes, my lady," Snape chuckled and increased his pace. As he always did when they were in this position, he watched himself disappearing and reappearing again. Grabbing her hips to hold her steady, Severus pounded harder. Their mingled cries rose to the cobwebs in the corners of the vaulted ceiling. Hermione started an uncontrollable shudder, and Severus knew she was close.

Leaning over her back his hot breath arrived in her ear, "Come for me, my love." The decadence of his voice was too much, and sent her hurtling into the abyss of pure sensation. Her internal muscles caressing and squeezing his member, which saw him follow her moments later.

Panting, Severus tried not to squash Hermione, resting his elbows on the table either side of her, to keep some of his weight off her. "I love you," he murmured, kissing the back of her neck after moving her copious locks to one side.

"I love you too," she groaned in reply, happy to just be collapsed on the table.

xox

The week finished, and a very contrite Ronald Weasley was released from Hospital with a clean bill of health, however, his mental health was another matter entirely. Molly wanted to take him away. Surprisingly, after some thought, he asked to stay and finish his exams.

Of course Hermione washed her hands of him, she was still extremely upset with him and she wasn't the only one. Ron on the other hand was terrified of the pair of them now, and that suited Severus fine. Because he only needed the slightest provocation and he would hex him soundly. Apart from propositioning Hermione, the Potions Master strongly disapproved of anyone taking a person's appearance into consideration in their decision whether to like them or not.

Then there was what he'd done to Lucius, this burnt the deepest. A plan formed in his Slytherin brain that would supply him with his longed for retribution, legally. It was called Quidditch, and Dumbledore had already enthusiastically informed them that Professors and students were all welcome to play.

So, Friday lunch time, after the last exam for the week, Severus put his plan into action. "Professor Weasley, the Headmaster has requested that I organise teams for the Quidditch match tomorrow. I propose you head one and I the other." Severus pursed his lips, "We could perhaps include a small wager on the outcome, along with your captaincy of the losing team?"

Severus had made certain to say all of this loud enough for everyone to hear. By the time he'd finished speaking, Snape could see people polarising towards either him or Bill. It didn't surprise him to see Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode align themselves with Weasley. They had been casting interested looks at the miscreant Ronald ever since he'd been released from Hospital. Blaise Zabini likewise, however, the looks he was sending in Ron's general direction were of a much more malicious nature.

"Now, I don't think you should be jumping to conclusions there, Professor Snape," Bill scolded playfully.

When Snape looked behind him, and saw he'd gathered Harry and Draco, Theo Nott, Anthony Goldstein, and Hannah Abbott. Snape grinned like a predator stumbling across his favourite feast, "Oh, I don't know about that."

Severus turned the expression to his team. It was a very well rounded team, and even more so, because he knew something none of them did. He had a secret weapon, he squeezed her hand and said, "Very nice, come team. I think a strategy meeting is in order, The Three broomsticks, in half an hour."

"But we only have six players," Harry protested.

"No we don't," Severus countered.

Harry counted everyone on his fingers, leaving out Hermione, "No, there's only six."

Severus' eyes narrowed, "No, Mr. Potter there is seven," he insisted.

Rolling his eyes, Severus saw Harry about to open his mouth again, the Potions Master gave Draco a, shut him up quick look. Draco understood, "Come on Har, let's get changed before we go."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand without thinking. They were just leaving the Great Hall when an outraged cry met everyone's ears. "Oi, why the hell are _you_ holding the Ferret's hand?"

"Why Weasley, do you want to hold my hand too?" The blond smirked, and Ron turned red.

Silence engulfed the group, waiting to see what would happen. Ron stalked forward after Draco's exclamation, wand drawn. "Don't be disgusting. He's _my_ friend Ferret Face, and his not a poof."

"Ron, don't," Harry pleaded.

Ron looked hurt, "I felt sorry for you, having to share a room with him," he cast a glowering look at Draco.

"Ron, stop. You don't understand."

"No," the redhead crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, how is it then, Harry?"

Harry steeled his nerve, knowing this was going to be a losing battle, "Draco and I…" he looked back at him, and they shared a smile. "Ron, Draco and I love one another. We're partners. Why did you think I moved into the Manor with him?"

Ron's expression changed to hurt once more, "When did that happen?"

Draco bristled further, sliding his own wand into his palm, "While you were channelling the Dark Lord's ghost." He took a step closer to Ron, "Do you actually have any conception of how many lives you tried to destroy while that was going on?"

Severus and Bill were warily watching, as Harry turned and spoke to his former friend. "Just leave well enough alone now you're cured, ay? People don't want to remember, we all need to move on. Let's use this Quidditch game as a start."

Ron didn't back down, and anyone listening would have heard it as a thinly veiled declaration of war. "Yeh, we'll settle this then." He turned to Bill, "Count me in," and he disappeared through the doors.

xox

The team strategy meeting turned into a bit of a celebration as well. Theodore turned up with Lavender in tow, and Hannah was making eyes at Anthony. However, Snape was inordinately pleased with the team he'd drawn. Harry was the best Seeker, since James Potter, the Potions Master swallowed the scowl that followed this thought. Draco played any position well, and Hannah Abbott had been the best flyer in Hufflepuff. He himself had played chaser when he was at school. So that organised the chasers, "The two beaters," Snape nodded to Nott and Goldstein, who actually shook hands.

Harry couldn't help himself, "So who's the mysterious goalie then?"

Snape grinned once more, "My darling wife will play goal defence."

Draco laughed at the look on Harry's face, "You must be kidding, Hermione hates flying, don't you lov..." but he stopped talking when he turned to her. Her narrowed gaze left him in no doubt he was in very muddy water.

"Severus taught me to fly. I actually found I was pretty good at it. We've both played on the A grade team of the Beauxbatons recreational league this last season."

"Oh," Harry huffed.

He opened his mouth again, but Draco closed it, "Shut up lover, you're beaten. I happen to know that Hermione Snape has an unbeaten 100% defence record. Severus wants it to be a surprise, love."

"Oh," it appeared to be the only thing he could say.

The group seemed to forget that Severus was a Professor now. Well, after the Potions Examination that morning, he really he wasn't anymore. They only had to stay here until Hermione's last exam on Monday, then neither were required again until the Friday Graduation.

It was just getting dark outside when the little group decided to move on. The eight of them had easily coupled off. Severus held Hermione back until everyone else was in front. Harry and Draco were leading the way, arm in arm. Theo and Lavender were holding hands and Hannah and Anthony weren't touching, but were walking together, both shyly immersed in stilted conversation.

xox

At breakfast the next morning, Albus cornered Severus, "Rolanda can't get back in time. Her mother's taken ill."

Snape tsked, "What a pity," he paused artistically. "I think I may be able to provide a suitable replacement. I'll inform you at lunch."

"Very well," Albus acquiesced and turned back to his breakfast.

Hermione rubbed her hand up and down Severus' thigh, "I know what your devious brain is plotting, my love."

He merely raised an eyebrow at her, "Indeed, my darling," he drawled. "I find myself extremely happy this morning," he leant in closer, "After last night." Images of strands of silky black hair caressing and teasing her most intimate flesh flashed though Hermione's mind. She tensed in remembrance, and Severus chuckled. "If we didn't have a practice this morning, I'd be giving you more of the same treatment." His hand slipped to her crotch and started drawing patterns on her trousers.

"It was a definite stroke of genius thinking of using the Room of Requirement for our practice," he murmured heatedly in her ear. Hermione bit back a moan and opened her legs to allow him greater access. "Is that nice?" His fingers increased their pressure a little.

"Too nice," she groaned longingly. "I think we better get on with our day, so we can get back to this later."

"Mmm," his hand disappeared from her and he stood.

Finally it was time for the game, Dumbledore had apparently approved Severus' replacement referee, and both teams were in their dressing rooms. Harry and Draco had christened the, The Snakes. They had all transfigured their Quidditch uniforms to plain black and were ready for anything.

Terry Boot had agreed to announce the game, and the dressing room door opened. The Snakes paraded onto the field in formation, this meant that the opposing team didn't see Hermione to start with. When they did, of course it was only Ronald who laughed. Mind you he soon wiped the smirk off his face when they took to the sky still in formation.

The next surprise caused various exclamations, as Lucius Malfoy walked onto the field. His hair tied back, broom in one hand and levitating the wooden box containing the balls with his wand in the other hand.

All eyes turned to the expression of horror on Ron's face. He gulped hard and to everyone's surprise Pansy and Millicent came to stand either side of him, in apparent solidarity as he mounted his broom. Bill's team hadn't practiced and hadn't organised anything much really. There were a lot of red amongst them, and the announcer quickly dubbed them the, The Reds, and left it at that.

Lucius released the balls, and blowing his whistle, rose gracefully into the air. It was apparent right from the word go that The Snakes were a superior team, soon the score was sixty nil. Lucius was a surprisingly fair and astute referee. Ron was still sitting at his goal posts glowering, however that was working to the Snakes advantage, because he had failed to catch any goals. Especially when it was Severus approaching him Quaffle in hand or if Lucius flew past. They both ignored his existence unless they had to speak directly to him.

In short, Ronald Weasley was learning exactly how unimportant he actually was in the scheme of things. This all coupled with watching in awe as Hermione defended the Snakes goal, time and time again, not allowing a single hoop. All this conspired to put the redhead firmly in his place. Unfortunately, this also meant he'd taken his mind off the bludgers, and he finished the game on a stretcher being taken to the Hospital.

Luckily Ron's broken nose and concussion happened moments before Harry caught a golden glint hovering near the goal posts and he took off at top speed. Pansy was Seeker for the Reds, she was a bigger build and slower off the mark, and not being used to playing the position, she hesitated where Harry surged forward. One snatch and he was holding the elusive golden ball in his fist, punching the air. The final score was 250 to nil.

It was such a brilliant end of summer night that most of the couples from the Revision school had a bon fire once Rosmerta had closed for the evening. Many couples took advantage of the nearby forest for privacy. Severus and Hermione sat cuddled up by the fire smiling as Theo Nott finally claimed Lavender Brown with a kiss that though it started out tentative, should have seared itself into her very soul it was so beautiful.

Staying by the fire, but casting a distraction charm, Severus then went about claiming his wife in exactly the same manner. After he had gently striped her and worshiped her body with his mouth, he claimed her anew by the fire light as the moon rose.

The feel of her naked skin in the soft grass and balmy breeze was magical. Especially with it blew gently across her very wet sex as she strained open waiting for Severus to fill her and make her whole once more. Together they found that age old dance which made the universe condense from the massive spinning entity it was to just them, two people in love, becoming one with each other.

xox

Then suddenly the trip to England was almost complete, what had started as a horrid chore had ended well. It was graduation day, and everyone would get their results with their testamurs. Hermione stood in front of the mirror putting the final touches to her dress. Severus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Peppering her neck with kisses, he murmured, "I have a present for you."

Looking into his eyes through the mirror, she smiled as Severus produced a box, and with his arms still around her, he opened it. "Hold out your wrist, love." He clasped the bracelet on. "Every milestone we pass, I'll add the appropriate charm."

"Severus, it's beautiful," she turned in the circle of his arms and kissed him. Drawing back she raised her arm to examine the bracelet up closer. There was a Gordian knot, symbolising their unbreakable bond. Together with an owl, for wisdom and a heart for love, Hermione launched her arms up around his neck again. "I love you," she asserted.

The Potions Master chuckled, "Yes, and I you." His lips caressed hers.

The Snape's arrived just in time for the ceremony, after their reminiscing and pleasant diversions. Hermione paraded in with everyone else, then waited as students came up to receive their graduation certificates. Their results were announced, and what they intended to do in the next year. All her friends went before her now her surname was further down the alphabet. Harry received mostly Acceptable with one Exceeds Expectations, and Draco had a mixture of Exceeds Expectations and Outstanding. Both wizards were planning to study Business at Cambridge.

Finally, her name was called and Hermione walked, on shaking legs up onto the dais. Dumbledore handed her the citation, and shook her hand. Turning back to the assembled crowd he placed an arm around her shoulder. "This witch has been called the brightest witch of her age. She has proven this again today, by tying with the last scholar extraordinaire this school produced. Madam Hermione Jean Snape, née Granger has achieved an outstanding in every NEWT she sat. The last student to do this was in 1978, when one Severus Tobias Snape also received outstanding for every NEWT."

Turning back to Hermione, "Congratulations my dear. If after you've completed your studies in Potions, Arithmancy, Chemistry and Mathematics at the Sorbonne in Paris, you wish to return to your alma mater, you will find there will always be a place for you." He looked down into the audience to Severus, "and it goes without saying, Severus as well."

"Thank you, Headmaster," she smiled down at Severus, "We'll think about it."

Later after the celebrations, they were standing in the memorial garden that had been dedicated earlier. Severus took Hermione into his arms, as night started to settle around them and sighed. "Who would have thought that a young woman and her yowling cat basket falling though the ceiling of my sitting room, would lead to me being the happiest wizard alive." Hermione grinned remembering, and her eyes flittered shut as she became lost in Severus' skilful kiss.

~- FINIS -~

**Notes:-** _I wish to thank everyone who has read and followed this story on its journey from start to finish. Everyone who favourite it and me, and especially to everyone who has kept me writing and inspired with their comments and reviews. _

_I don't want to abandon this world, I have ambitions of writing snippets for this story from other characters perspectives at a later date, and definitely something about Theo and Lavender, their inclusion was very popular. Once more thank you._

_There is just one more thing I wish to add to this story. The title of this piece – Someone To Watch Over Me, is actually the title of a song by George Gershwin that I feels describes Severus beautifully._

There's a saying old says that love is blind  
Still we're often told "seek and ye shall find"  
So I'm going to seek a certain girl/lad I've had in mind  
Looking everywhere, haven't found her yet  
She's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only girl/man I ever think of will regret

I'd like to add her/him initials to my monogram  
Tell me where's the shepherd for this lost lamb

There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
I hope that she/he turns out to be  
Someone to watch over me

I'm a little lamb who's lost in a wood  
I know I could always be good  
To one who'll watch over me

Although I/he may not be the man some girls think of  
As handsome to my heart  
She/he carries the key

Won't you tell her/him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh how I need  
Someone to watch over me  
Someone to watch over me

_If you wish to listen to a you tube video of this song, there are some truly amazing recording there. _


End file.
